Blood Knight SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: As he lay dying after being attacked by Voldemort's familiar Nagini, Severus Snape is presented with a choice. He can either die as an unsung hero of the wizarding war against Voldemort or he can chose to live again as the son of an ancient Vampirian king. All of it gets complicated when he finds himself locked in an ancient war and Hermione Granger is dragged into it all.
1. Prologue:One Life Ends Another Begins

_**Blood Knight SSHG**_

 **A SS/HG fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...This is not my first fanfic but my first to probably be published...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **{A/N: I've been trying to avoid this one for a while as well but like the werewolf tale it just won't let go...Half inspired by everyone's initial believe that Snape was a vampire and my created character Severus Snape, the High Elf in Skyrim...who's looks a bit like book Snape (quite proud of the way he turned out) became a Vampire Lord, created solely for the purpose of entertaining my What if?}**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE, Violence, Sexual Content, Gore, Language...**

 **My thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **Prologue** **:** _ **One Life Ends Another Begins**_

 _The Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts Grounds..._

 **B** lood slowly gushed from the open wound on the right of his pale neck. He had given up putting pressure on it to lessen the now significant blood loss. If he was going to die after all his efforts to put an end to that despot then so be it. He would rather die than have anything more to do with this deity forsaken wizarding war. Outside the various sounds of battle filled the open field. Blood had been in abundance on the grounds of Hogwarts. Both sides taking and giving their fair share of pain. He could feel his toes going numb. It grew harder to breath with each passing second. The scent of the wood that made up the shack had been among the last that he would ever take in. The lingering scent of jasmine from the Gryffindor witch, Hermione Granger had been the most pleasant.

The emerald eyes of Harry James Potter filled with tears burned into his mind. They had been so much like hers it was uncanny. When at first he felt the whisper of the boy's aura he knew better than to call attention to it. The air had been thick with the scent of The Dark Lord's approach. For all his efforts to stave off death the despot still carried the scent of a corpse whenever he passed through a room. Most times it had been so thick it would take all the mental discipline one could muster not to vomit in his presence.

The silent whimpering of Ron Weasley filled his ears in retrospect. He had never known a Weasley to boldly show any emotions other than righteous anger or immense glee. It had been further surprising that the boy cared about his state at all. Given the situation He had never known himself to shed a single tear since the night he found Lily Evans Potter dead on the floor of her young child's bedroom.

The last images of that hideous snake filled his mind. Nagini. He had set the stupid snake upon him. Even as he lay dying the irony was not lost on him. The Head of Slytherin House, killed by a snake. He bet the Gryffindors would have gotten a good laugh at this had it not been so tragic. Then again if Sirius Black had still been alive there was no doubt that the arrogant prat would be laughing.

For a second his obsidian eyes picked up what looked to be a shadow in the distance. The blood continued to run down his neck staining his ebony robes making his exposed flesh feel hot and slick. His shoulder length raven hair had been stuck to his sallow pale cheeks as the sweat built up from the efforts of his impending death.

With a sigh he resigned himself to his inevitable fate. He had no problem with dying. His short life had been marred by pain and suffering from the moment of his birth. He saw death as a welcoming release at this point. No more war. No more dunderhead students to teach. No more expectations or diminished dreams. No more guilt or suffering. He would at last obtain the peace that had eluded him so much in his young chaotic life.

His pale eye lids grew heavy. His heart rate began to slow and his breathing lessened. He could feel the cold settling in. It wouldn't be long now. All he would have to do was close his heavy eyes and just drift away. The world as well as Harry Potter could take care of themselves. His fevered mind traveled back to the sad amber eyes of Hermione Granger.

He had not liked her insane need to please people everywhere she went. Her constant need to ask incessant questions and blurt out answers during his classes had left him flustered a time or two but, he had thought of all the dunderheads that he had to teach during his short stint as a Potions Professor, she was one of the brightest and most engaging minds he had ever come across. Her passion for learning unmatched by any save his own at her age.

Even at the young age of 12 she proved herself to be a force to be reckoned with. He almost smiled at her tenacity but he had not the strength to manage such a feat. He still marveled at how a girl who had the unfortunate luck of being petrified could still manage to assist her two dunderhead buddies when no one had so much as a clue as to the goings-ons of the chamber of secrets. Of all the people he had known in his short life, Hermione Granger was the most surprising. Silently, he wished the young Muggle-Born witch well in her future endeavors. He had no doubt that she would do well for herself. Especially in a future without Voldemort and his likes.

As his pale lids were about to finally close for what would be the last time he again saw a shadow in the distance. Too weak to utter a word he had been defenseless when the shadow became a full grown man with raven hair and eyes as black as the midnight sky. His flesh had been as pale as snow and he walked in elegant heavy boots also black and highly polished.

Behind him was a cape in the same crimson hue as blood. He wore what appeared to the dying wizard to be ancient ebony armor with a strange crest embedded in the right shoulder part. His eyes fell on the dying wizard. He kneeled down beside him and stretched out his pale hand letting his long cold fingers grazed the angular cheek of the equally pale wizard before him.

"You've had quite a life as of late...my son." said pale stranger clad in ancient armor. "If you wish I could alleviate your agony...you need only to give me permission."

The dying wizard mustered his remaining strength and extended a single long pale finger for his own in the direction of the stranger. He had no way of understanding but the strange man's presence had a calming effect on him. The pale stranger smiled warmly at him revealing sharp white teeth that oddly did not unnerve him.

"If that is your wish...than it shall be granted." he said softly stroking the dying wizard's cheek in an affectionate manner.

The dying wizard had not been all too surprised as he witnessed the pale stranger sink his own teeth, which had become fangs into his own arm and let the black substance that appeared to be it's blood fall into the open wound mixing the black with the crimson of the dying man's blood. When it first entered the bloodstream, it became like liquid fire rapidly burning through the veins of the dying man.

"Relax my son." said the pale stranger. "You are already of my blood and as such it is merely awakening what lay dormant for all these years."

The dying wizard passed out as the black blood seeped into his own giving him the feeling of both intense heat and overwhelming pleasure. When at last he stopped breathing His body went limp and then cold on the floor below.

"Sleep." instructed the pale stranger. "For tomorrow you shall begin your life anew...welcome to the family Severus Sebastian Snape."

The voice faded but the feeling of warmth that seemed to radiate from his now contaminated blood did not. The images of the shrieking shack faded and the war outside for the fate of the wizarding world ceased to fill his ears. He had hoped for a final time that they prevailed in their struggle against the despot. In doing so they would usher in a new era for the wizarding and muggle worlds alike.

With the last of his conscious mind Severus Snape wished good luck to Harry James Potter and Hermione Granger. The wizarding world would go on without him. He had no doubt about that. Such was life. They had never known the lengths of what he had to go through to keep them all safe and he doubted that they ever would. He had never been on the side of angels and everyone knew it. His killing of Albus Dumbledore had seen to everyone coming to the same conclusion about his dark motives. It was a good thing that he wouldn't be around to see it.

The final wave of his conscious mind ceased and everything around him faded into blissful nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1:The Cost of Victory

**Chapter 1:** _ **The Cost of Victory**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Outside Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **E** motions were running high with everyone still reeling from participating in the final battle. Hermione Granger stood covered in dirt, grime and dried blood from the field of combat. Her normally bushy sandy brown hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were hard from the heat of battle. She had come close to meeting a rather tragic end at the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange. Where it not for the timely intervention of Molly Weasley she would be among the dead that littered the ground. The Gryffindor witch could hardly believe it when she witnessed Harry James Potter come back from the brink of death to defeat the despot Voldemort with Dumbledore's elder wand. A wand that Voldemort believed Potions Professor Severus Snape to have claim over, and it subsequently lead to the dour wizard's murder at the shrieking shack. There had been little to no casualties to the side of light save Headmaster Severus Snape. The remaining death eaters were either rounded up and sent to prison or they littered the ground with their lifeless bodies.

The Weasley family had remained intact save for George's ear. The Malfoy family had been whole as well but none of them would ever be the same. Draco had been shaken beyond belief but he proved to be one of the bravest young wizards of his time when he allowed Voldemort to hug him just so he could return the elder wand to Harry Potter. Hermione still couldn't get over the strange scene. Ron had been busy checking with his family looking over Ginny, who had also seen some combat in this war.

Most of the students who fought made it out alive save a few who no one even remembered outside of class. Their loss had been tragic but merely a ripple in the large sea of battle. Harry was celebrated and cheered as everyone clapped for his well fought victory against the despot. The young wizard with green eyes simply gave all who required his attention a half smile and ventured off on his own. Hermione knew where he was headed. She had started making her way there herself.

The Shrieking Shack.

The very last place where either of them saw Headmaster Severus Snape alive. Only he had been in a pool of his own blood and slowly dying. Harry took off at a run hoping against all hope that he wasn't too late to save the man who had done so much for him. Hermione recalled how much Harry delighted in telling Voldemort to his face that Snape did not belong to him. That he had been Dumbledore's man for years and that he protected the despots very enemy right under his none existent nose.

Needless to say, Voldemort had not been very pleased when he found out he had been duped but took it upon himself to claim that it was a good thing that he left Snape rotting in the shrieking shack when he did. Enraged Harry attacked and the battle began. Now the-boy-who-lived stood outside the shack with pain in his green eyes as he recalled how Snape likened them to his mother. In all the young wizard's years of knowing the dour man, Snape had only ever mentioned his father, and usually in unflattering tones.

It shook Harry beyond belief to hear the dying wizard refer to his mother. Even in such a small measure with his eyes. Snape's words had been kind almost heartfelt. So many questions ran through the boys mind but they both had so little time to answer any. Hermione followed Harry inside the shack. She too hoped that it wasn't too late to save The ailing Headmaster. He had been such a brilliant man and exceptional Potions Master there was no doubt in her mind that the world wizarding and otherwise would be lesser with his loss.

"He's got to be okay." said Harry. "We've come too far for him to just die now."

"It'll be okay Harry." said Hermione trying to comfort her friend.

"Y-You don't understand Mione." said Harry in a sad tone. "He's been with me the whole time."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

"I-I mean that Snape has been in my life ever since my parents died." replied Harry. "He was there that night, when I was a baby...he would make sure that uncle Vernon didn't hurt me."

"But you were still abused Harry." said Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"I know." he said. "But uncle Vernon didn't ever hit me...I never knew why...he would hurt my feelings, put me to work, even make me miss a few meals but he never laid a hand on me and I didn't have a clue as to why until today."

"Until you got Professor Snape's Memories." said Hermione.

Harry nodded.

The two youths entered the large area where they had last seen Snape. There wasn't a trace of him save for the vast amounts of lost blood mostly dried during the conclusion of the battle. Harry searched everywhere wondering if Snape cast a charm to hide from potential death eaters. There had been no one.

"He's gone." said Hermione looking around.

"It doesn't make any sense, he was hurt too badly to move on his own." said Harry a bit frantic.

"Maybe someone moved him." said Hermione.

Harry narrowed his green eyes thinking of all the possible people who would do such a thing. Then he caught sight of tracks made in Snape's blood leading out of the shrieking shack. He had not noticed before when he conversed with Hermione but they were defiantly leading out.

"Any one we know?" asked Hermione.

"It's him." said Harry. "It has to be...I know he wouldn't leave me."

"Harry." said Hermione. "It's possible someone just moved his body."

"He's alive." said Harry with a determined expression. "He has to be."

Hermione sighed not knowing what else to do for her friend. She had hoped that Professor Snape had lived as well. From what Harry told her of the dour man's memories he didn't have a very good life to start with and she like Harry hoped he could make a new one with Voldemort and his death eaters gone it was a world of endless possibilities.

"Wherever he is...I'll make sure everyone knows the truth." said Harry still with the determined look in his eyes. "Professor Snape is as much a hero of this war as the rest of this and he should be honored."

Hermione nodded.

"I don't know anyone more deserving of honor aside from you two Harry." she agreed. "You've spent your entire lives fighting this war."

Harry had been slightly disappointed that he did not find Snape but it was enough to know that the dour wizard lived. Hermione had not been too sure that Snape survived with the amount of blood the man lost but she was willing to believe it if it made Harry feel better. He had been consumed with so much guilt since he witnessed Snape's memories that he was almost frantic when he discovered that he was gone.

"Come on Harry." said Hermione. "I'm sure Professor Snape will be okay, where ever he is."

Harry looked once more over the spot where Snape's body once lay pooled in the dark crimson of his blood. He hoped the Potions Master was alright. He had not been putting Hermione on when he told her that Snape had been in his life since before he could remember. Flashes of a quiet green eyed boy of two would talk to the man in the shadows who wore all black with a stern face and aged eyes. Everyone around him believed that he had been talking to an imaginary friend, he had thought so as well until he saw the memory for himself.

Countless times he would see the man in black who looked out for him during curious times. No one knew not even the great Albus Dumbledore. Snape had come to see him every so often to ensure that he was being treated right. He knew better than most just how cruel Muggles could be to an outcast boy with raw magical abilities.

Harry's green eyes met the amber of Hermione's.

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" he asked softly.

Hermione gave him a half smile.

"Professor Snape's the toughest wizard we know." she said in a bid to reassure her friend. "If I were him I'd want to get away from everything for a while...he has been fighting two wars almost single-handed with no back up, and no reward in sight except time in Askaban with his other fellow death eaters or an early death...everyone else does still thinks he murdered Dumbledore."

Harry nodded.

"I-I guess your right." he said. "If I were him, I'd want to get away too."

Hermione gave Harry a warm hug and the two of them headed back toward the castle. Their battle injuries were starting to nag at them and the exhaustion was setting in. As they left the shrieking shack, both Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger wished Professor Severus Snape well and hoped that he would find the peace that had eluded him for so long.


	3. Chapter 2:Right of Blood

**Chapter 2:** _ **Right of Blood**_

 **{A/N: As with The Werewolf tale, I have come across a good deal of lore on Vampires and mixed a few of them to get the right set of rules for this story. It depicts a Vampire Lord, a creature that for the most part was hardly thought of until Skyrim's Dawnguard DLC...so a Vampire lord will be the one to explain it to you...}**

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Unknown location, Unknown World..._

 **T** he first thing that Severus Snape noticed when his obsidian eyes opened was darkness. He had no idea how long he had been asleep but it felt like an eternity. His body had been heavier than he recalled it ever being in his life and his heart was not beating. A moment passed and he thought it strange that he had no heart beat but death had not been evident. He still had his conscious mind but there was knowledge...ancient knowledge that seem to carry over into his natural instincts. He flexed his long pale fingers and found that they had been no different from before but he felt slightly drained. An understandable thing given the blood loss he suffered in the shrieking shack.

As he became more aware of his surroundings, Severus Snape found that he had been in a rather lavish bedroom of sorts. It had not been for the lack of a heartbeat, Snape would have sworn he had been in the familiar setting of Malfoy Manor. Lucius had rather "dated" taste even among those of his social standing. He thought it odd that he was in the center of a king sized bed draped in sheets of gold silk. He stretched and found that he had not been alone as two warm bodies on either side of him had been curled up in sleep.

Snape had no idea if he was dreaming or if he had another long night of drinking with Lucius and woke up with prostitutes again. The dour wizard shifted some and one of the sleeping women immediately awoke and started kissing his chest. He didn't know wither to stop her or let her continue. One thing was for certain being in a bed with two beautiful women was a hell of a lot better than dying slowly on the floor of an old shack back at Hogwarts.

Feelings of unyielding pleasure filled him as he layed there letting the woman attempt to please him. She was a beautiful thing, with long golden hair like wheat hanging freely at her shoulders. Her blue eyes like pools of open sky with desire unheard of reflected in them. He could hear her heart beat a steady rhythm. The blood in her veins streaming through her capillaries and into her major organs. Snape reached out and pulled her close to him. Her soft and seemingly frail body had been deprived of clothing but radiated a heat only intensified by her desire. Her flesh had been pale but not as pale as one such as himself. He guessed it had been the slight chill of the strangely pleasant morning that changed her pallor.

As the blond made her way up his chest Snape leaned into her neck. Driven by a strangely intoxicating scent that he couldn't seem to place. The closer he got to her vein the more the scent seemed to overpower his senses. Without a thought he opened his mouth and sharp fangs appeared as they had for the strange pale man who had visited him in the shack. He seemed to ache all over as he let them hover above the vein. Her blood flowing like music in his ears.

Unable to hold back any longer Snape sank his newly acquired fangs into the flesh of her neck. She let out a sensuous moan and he found himself growling as the first taste of her blood sent shock-waves of unyielding pleasure through out his body. In an instant he knew her name and her greatest fears as well as desires, which at the moment had been him and only him. She both feared and revered him. He knew not why but continued to take of her blood.

As the sweet crimson filled his mouth staining his pale lips in the process. Snape continued to drink from the blond seemingly in-thralled by her blood that he had not noted that she was starting to weaken in his embrace. It was the sweetest addiction that he had ever experienced. For the first time in his life Severus Snape could not seem to control himself as he fed on the blond blue eyed woman he hardly knew.

"That is enough my son." came the booming command of a familiar voice in a stern father-like tone.

Snape dropped the woman as if he had been a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. A silent shame filled him as he met the eyes of that of his apparent creator.

"There is no need to feel shame my son." said the pale stranger from the shack. "I was very impressed with your first feeding...you take to vampirism like a fish to water."

"Vampirism?" asked Snape seemingly confused.

The pale stranger from the shack chuckled some.

"I forget you have been asleep since I brought you here." he said in a pleasant tone that eerily reminded Snape of Albus Dumbledore's usual manner. "Welcome to Selsmire Keep...home of the Sebastian line for centuries."

"Sebastian line?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

The pale stranger from the shack smiled openly.

"I forget you know nothing of me...understandable...due to the dangers your mother faced while carrying you." he said. "Suffice if to say...I am Versileius Sebastian, head of house Draconian, reigning Vampire Lord of Selsmire Keep...father to many of the vampirian kind and wizard alike."

"What do you know of my mother?" asked Snape narrowing his eyes at the vampire Versileius Sebastian.

"I know a great deal." replied Versileius. "As I know a great deal about you Severus Snape...and I should seeing as you are my son."

Snape simply stood silently as he watched the man with suspicious eyes.

"My sorry excuse for a father was named Tobias Snape." he replied in a cold tone.

Versileius narrowed his eyes at the mention of his name.

"No!" he said suddenly testy. "I am your true father, that human waste was merely a ploy to keep you and your mother from being hunted by my enemies."

Snape studied the vampire unsure wither or not he wanted to believe him.

"How would a witch such as my mother come to know a creature such as yourself?" he asked still in a cool tone.

"I fell in love with her when she was very young." replied Versileius in a fond tone. "Eileen had been a slender among mortals with an intellect unmatched by any of her time...she reminded me of my own mate whom I had the misfortune of mourning after a lengthy battle where her life was taken right along with that of our unborn son..."

"Where you a vampire then?" asked Snape.

"No." replied Versileius. "I was but a man...though a king in my time and born of battle...a vampire queen sought me out after I was nearly slain and gifted me with the power to avenge the deaths of my wife and son...I had all but given up hope until I met Eileen on night while hunting...she was the very image of my Aurora though this life had been less than kind to her than the previous...I could still tell it had been her."

Snape had not been one for fairy tale but the man's story did seem to match up with the images that suddenly ran rapidly through his mind. It seemed to get the attention of Versileius who had been noting the rapid shifting of Snape's obsidian eyes.

"You see every word I say to you is true...Severus." he said in a father-like tone. "I mean you no harm and I will never abandon you as those before have...I seek only the bonds of kinship...your are my son...the only child of mine with the purest form of my blood flowing through your veins and at the moment my only heir."

"Heir to what?" asked Snape bitterly he knew the vampire spoke the truth.

The dour wizard had not known how to process being the child of a vampire. He had been called a vampire since he was a child by muggles, witches and wizards alike. To find that there was some truth to the bloody rumors and jeering at his expense. He had not understood any of it. Why had his mother never told him? Why after everything he had endured alone would his father surface when his life was at an end? Why in Merlin's name did he have to be the son of Tobias Snape for all these years when his real father could have saved him all along.

"I understand your fury." said Versileius. "You have every right to be angry with me...and I should have claimed you from the moment of your birth but with my enemies at my door I had not the chance...all I could think about was keeping you and your mother out of their clutches even at the cost of giving you to that wretched muggle Tobias."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO HER!" shouted Snape filled with rage beyond his own understanding.

He had not been some petulant child, he did not even believe in drudging up the past and whining over how unfair life had been. It was an insanely annoying habit that Harry Potter had that only served to further add to his annoyance with the young wizard.

"I know." said Versileius quietly. "And I tore the very throat out of that miserable bastard flesh."

Snape suddenly cooled.

"T-That was you?" he asked.

Versileius nodded.

"Indeed." he replied. "I knew not where to find you...I've had so few dealings with wizard kind."

"I attended Hogwarts." replied Snape.

"As well you should have been born with the blood of a wizard as well as a Vampire Lord." said Versileius. "No doubt you see the irony in referring to yourself as The Half-Blood Prince for all these years...you are in fact of royal birth, as I was a king in the time of my mortal life."

"King of a now dead line." replied Snape.

"Ahhh." said Versileius. "Formalities...but Severus you are my son...so my line has not yet died out."

Snape folded his arms across his chest.

"That remains to be seen." he replied. "Old memories and tales of grandeur are not enough to convince me that I should accept you as my so-called father...as I recall, I have already had a disgrace given that honor and it did not suite either one of us...he was too weak and pathetic to care for his family and I was too much of a "freak" as he put it, to be the son he dreamed of."

Versileius sighed.

"You are so very much like your mother." he said with a hint of sadness. "She had been so suspicious and dismissive as well...alas, I shall have to prove myself to you as I had her."

"So long as you don't expect a warm greeting." replied Snape bitterly.

Versileius let out a loud chuckle.

"Very good my son." he replied. "So you do share your father's sense of humor...I must admit your mother was very clever hiding you in plain sight..she even gave you my name so that I could know who you were."

"Your name?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"Sebastian." replied the Vampire Lord. "Where else do you think you would have gotten it?"

"I never bother to find out." said Snape. "It was simply to believe she had a fascination with the letter S."

Versileius chuckled again.

"Severus Sebastian Snape." he said pleased. "A fitting name for a Lord of Vampires wouldn't you say?"

Snape looked over the elegant set up for the room he had been given.

"I detest the color gold...it's too much in league with Gryffindor house." he said bitterly.

With a wave of his hand he changed the decor to something more suitable for his tastes. Black, Green, and Silver had been the standard norm for him. Versileius shook his head. Severus was going to be quite an interesting Vampire indeed.

"Son." he said. "When you feed try not to kill those who are giving their blood...we may be vampirians but unlike our lowly counter parts we are civilized beings."

"Duly noted." replied Snape looking over at the unconscious blond woman in his bed. "Anything else?"

"Well, I was prepared to instruct you on your new found powers but I feel it can wait for another day." said Versileius. "Enjoy yourself for now the women are yours to do with what you please except murder...other than that fed, bed them, whatever you like."

"Bed them?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

Versileius smiled.

"Ah...you have much to learn about the benefits of being a Vampire Lord." he said. "You will find yourself with quite the insatiable appetite not just in blood but physical need as well."

"And we are capable of..." started Snape unsure if he should say anything.

"Capable of sustaining a lasting erection and beyond." finished Versileius still smiling. "We are immune to disease and have potent...release although not many woman would be able to sustain a vampiric pregnancy...if you are going for an unturned woman, un-turned witches are more suitable for this kind of thing as their magic protects them from the child's vampiric blood."

Snape's eyes widened. He had not ever heard of vampires that weren't sterile. Every book that he had ever read was quite unnerved by this aspect.

"You cannot be serious?" he said stunned.

"Oh but I am." replied Versileius pleasantly. "Perks of being Lord of Vampires...we are not subject to their short comings...and your heart should start beating again in a few days...the venom stops it as a formality."

Versileius left Snape to his business. The Potions Master's attention was averted to the other woman who had been sleeping in his bed. He felt the familiar sense of arousal that had been very much apart of his previous life. She had been beautiful as well with slightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair had been red and down to her shoulders. She had a slender build and smooth skin. Like the first woman, her scent had been intoxicating and he could hear the music of her blood rushing through her veins.

Snape maneuvered in bed to tower over the willing woman writhing below him while the other slept on undisturbed. He grinned down at her as she ran her soft warm fingers along his exposed pale chest. He had every intention of putting Versileius' words about vampiric vigor to the test. thought he had no intention on become a father any time soon...if ever.

Perhaps being Lord of Vampires would not be so bad. It beat being a lowly half-blood wizard scorned by all who came across him. He would never again have to refer to anyone as if he had been a lowly servant. He had two masters during the wizarding wars and he was not looking for a third despite the vampiric blood in his veins, thought Versileius had not bitten him and he retained much of his usual manner, he still wanted no part of servitude in his new life. If he found things were not to is liking at Selsmire Keep than he would go his own way. It was as simple as that. Still, he saw no harm in indulging himself in a life as lavish as that of being apart of the Malfoy clan. _If only Lucius could see him now. A wealthy elegant noble in bed with two beautiful women who would do anything to please him. No doubt the old sod would get a kick out of it all._


	4. Chapter 3:In Victory

**Chapter 3:** _ **In Victory**_

 _ **{A/N: More To Come...}**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **5 MONTHS LATER...**

 _Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 **F** rom all around the wizarding community, people have ventured to Hogwarts to pay their respects to the heroes and respective Headmasters Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Severus Sebastian Snape. When Harry let it be known that Snape was one of the truest heroes of both wizarding wars most of the wizarding community entered a state of mourning for their lost hero. Harry still refused to believe that Snape had been killed. Deep down Hermione found herself doing the same. The poor man had suffered enough in his young life add a premature murder, especially at the fangs of Voldemort's snake and it all just comes off as an unnecessary low blow to the already joyless wizard. The bushy haired Gryffindor witch had by lying in bed inside Gryffindor tower. Of all the students who had their seventh year affected by the on going war Hermione had been one of the firsts to return to Hogwarts, now under the leadership of Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

It had taken some getting use to when Professor McGonagall found the last will of Severus Sebastian Snape leaving her the post of Headmaster and Hogwarts Castle in her care. The old witch had been utterly stunned when she learned the truth from Harry Potter about the boy she watched grow from a malnourished eleven year old into a brooding young man with a taste for the bazaar when it came to his private collections, working for all these years to bring down the depot Voldemort in secret. It pained her as she recalled the last time she had seen Severus Snape alive.

She had been doing her best to incinerate the younger wizard in what she believed to be righteous anger for murdering her best friend and the former Headmaster of the school. Harry Potter's eye witness account as good enough for her and she had never questioned it. She came to terms with how bad Severus had gotten when he became Headmaster of the school and an eerie gloom set in matching the brooding Potions Master's ever present atmosphere.

Harry had been the first lift his wand when it came to laying the dour wizard to rest though he still argued tooth and nail that Snape was still alive some how. Everyone remained polite to the boy who had saved all of their lives but had come to the same conclusion. Severus Snape was no more and it had been a shame that such an extraordinary wizard who had done so much for the wizarding community would never know what it was like to love some one and experience what it was like to be loved in return. Even his Hogwarts family had turned on him thought they all believed they had good reason to. It made Hermione feel sad to know that Severus Snape would not have children like most members of the wizarding community. Even Professor Lupin had married and had a child, an impressive feat for a werewolf.

Hermione sighed having worn herself out with all the thinking about Snape. Still it wasn't enough to make her sleepy. With a sigh the bushy haired witch left her Head Girl room and ventured the halls of Hogwarts. It wasn't the same stalking about at night and not neither seeing nor sensing Snape around some dark corridor. His presence had been constant since she first came to this castle. Dumbledore's death had already left an empty feeling about the school but Snape's presence had been disheartening.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

The chill of the night set in as Hermione made her way through the empty corridors. The echo of her own footsteps had been constant as she ventured passed the dungeons. Being a Gryffindor student, She never had much reason to go anywhere near the dungeons unless she had class with Professor Snape. It was always his noted domain whenever anyone stepped passed the entrance even though Snape's quarters was on an entirely lower level the Slytherin Dungeons were known as his territory none the less.

For years Hermione recalled hearing her fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins alike whispering about the goings-ons in Snape's quarters late at night. No soul was ever brave enough to venture anywhere near them without just cause. The young witch smiled as she thought back to a time when Ron Weasley had the gall to accuse Snape of being a vampire. Hermione pointed out how flawed his perception had been about the dour wizard. Harry had been suspicious of him since their first night in the castle, thought all of Harry's suspicions were disproved when he acquired Snape's memories.

The bushy haired witch continued to make her way through the dark corridor so lost in her thoughts that she had not noticed that she was being watched from the shadows. Two eyes a glow in the darkness took in her slender form as she made her way toward the dungeon door. She had not known why she wanted to venture into Snape's Quarters. The castle had shifted making the place disappear and reappear whenever it saw fit possibly to keep intruders from discovering Snape's private wares, as he was the most skilled Potions Master of this age.

Mustering her courage, Hermione let curiosity get the better of her and attempted to locate Snape's Quarters. She had not been sure that she would be able to locate them but it was worth a shot, mostly to put her mind at ease. The bushy haired witch ventured down the winding stone staircase feeling the cool of the night draft against her fair skin. Goose-pimples had lined her exposed flesh as she stood before the large wooden door with two small torches on the outside providing minimal light.

She raised her wand and tested it for wards. Much to her surprise, she found that there were none. Hermione pushed open the door and ventured inside. It was as dark as any other place in the castle but it had a warm and eerily homey feel to it as if Snape had never left it. Apart of her hoped that had been the case but she was soon met with disappointment as she found not a trace of the wizard she once knew occupied these rooms. His quarters had been rather spacious and housed a good deal of books on various subjects. It was the most extensive private library she had ever seen. She had not been within the man's quarters for five minutes and that was what caught her eye upon entry.

She moved about slowly and carefully. Catching sight of two surprisingly thick and relatively old books with worn brown covers. Hermione carefully tested them for wards and again found none. She opened the cover of one and found herself looking at the familiar spidery scrawl that belonged to none other than Severus Sebastian Snape, Potions Professor. She shrunk both books and put them into the pockets of her robes. She would have to read them when she was back in the safety of her Head Girl room in Gryffindor Tower.

She took a quick look around noting that the potions lab seemed to have been getting frequent use. She thought it strange since Snape had been declared dead a month ago when countless searches turned up nothing not even in the Muggle world. What had been even more strange to the young witch was that Madam Poppy's Potions supplies seemed to be unending as if they were charmed to constantly restock even with Hogwarts without a Potions Professor with the skill or credentials of Snape.

The old Med-witch's insistence that only Severus Snape could brew such potent and numerous potions had many students whispering about Professor Snape possibly returning to Hogwarts as a ghost like Professor Binns. It terrified everyone to think that Snape would be a ghost while instruction them on potions. Hermione thought the idea would be fitting. Hogwarts had been his home for many years and he was the best to teach potions. The witch considered that she might have been wishing this just so he could be her teacher again as no one had the same form when it came to teaching potions and mostly coddled the students. The instructors were never good at verbalizing their work like Professor Snape had been.

Hermione got chills every time she recalled his speech at the beginning of her first year. No one had managed to capture an entire class of first year students' attention just by talking in a soft tone before, not even when she attended Muggle Primary School.

The bushy haired witch sighed and headed back out the door. She had been unaware that she was being watched the entire time. When she closed the door behind her Severus Snape stepped from the shadows. His obsidian eyes had still lingered in her direction. He had not known what made the insufferable know it all venture this far into the Dungeons at night but it was quite interesting to hear her thoughts on life without him at Hogwarts.

In truth he had not believed anyone would truly miss him. Aside from Poppy Pomfrey and Rubeus Hagrid. He wasn't the most popular teacher even by Slytherin standards. Still, Granger's words had made him smile. Apparently he had something of an affect on her. He closed his eyes and took in the familiar scent of jasmine that lingered when she left the room. It was still one of the sweetest scents he had ever known and comforting when he had been at the brink of death.

"Insufferable Know-it-all." he said softly.

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

He headed back toward his labs and continued brewing the potions to stock Madam Pomfrey's supplies. It had been the only reason he ever cared to venture back to Hogwarts. For the most part he had avoided everyone entirely. He had been pleased to note that his private quarters had been rotating so that nothing could be removed. He supposed he had the castle itself to thank for such a feat.

With the last of his brewing done. Severus Snape took the potions down the infirmary. He had so much experience slipping in and out of the castle that it was second nature to him even before he had become a creature of the night. He stocked the shelves much as usual but paused when he heard Poppy making her way down to check her wares. The old Med-witch smiled when she saw that he had refilled them much as usual. She had spent all night worrying wither or not he was going to. Seeing for herself seemed to put her mind at ease.

"Thank you Severus." she said softly. "What will I do without you...good-night young man."

Snape remained silent wrapped in the embrace of the shadows as he watched her go off to bed.

"Good-night Poppy." he said in a near silent whisper.

When he was convinced that she had gone he took his leave of Hogwarts castle not wishing to have any more close calls. As he took flight Snape smiled briefly as he thought back to Hermione Granger nearly catching him refilling the potions. He had enough trouble with people making him out to be a saint since the war ended the last thing he needed was for Hermione to become as bad as Harry Potter. He was more than happy being the unsung hero glory and bravado were Gryffindor traits. Severus Snape was a Slytherin and he always would be. What little he did to ease the burdens of those he admired was just that and nothing more.

The still very much alive Severus Snape made his way back to Selsmire Keep without incident.

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Hermione made it back to her room. She shuddered when she climbed into bed. All night she could not seem to shake the feeling that someone had been watching her. It had been eerie even in a castle with ghosts and portraits that were constantly babbling. She had been use to their presence it had taken her seven years to get over the constant shifting and chattering but she had. This new presence had been oddly familiar but equally new to her. It was like being in the cross hairs of a predator and not knowing it. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The bushy haired witch climbed into bed and pulled the two large books from her pockets.

She opened one of them and once again noted the familiar spidery scrawl of Snape's hand writing. She read some and found it to be a private journal of sorts. Filled with excitement she read the first page.

 _ **This book is the property of Severus S. Snape, future Potions Master.**_

Hermione smiled.

"At least he stopped referring to himself as The Half-Blood Prince." she said to herself.

 _ **December 12th 1971,**_

 _ **Headmaster Dumbledore does not seem to like me. Everyone says it's because he was a Gryffindor and naturally hates Slytherins. Lily doesn't seem to think this way. And I'm glad. I would hate to think that a little house rivalry would come between us. I don't much care for James Potter or the strange company he keeps. I hope they aren't being mean to Lily...I can't venture into Gryffindor tower to make sure those boys mind themselves. On the whole it has not been a terrible day, I met a boy here called Lucius. He's much older but he's a Slytherin like me. He says he's been nearly all over the world and that his family has lots of money. I wouldn't mind having lots of money but he doesn't seem too happy about it. It's only been a week and already I feel as if this place is like home to me despite the minor mishaps.**_

 _ **Still I hope mother is faring well alone with HIM.**_

 _ **My Head of House doesn't seem to like me all that much either. I guess it's just me. At least Lily likes me. She's so beautiful and smart. Possibly smarter than any of the Pureblood witches here anyway.**_

Hermione read another entry.

 _ **December 13th, 1971,**_

 _ **James Potter is a stupid dunderhead. I hate him and his little cronies, Lupin the sheep boy who stares at you as if sizing you up for a meal and then looks away when something bad happens to you, Pettigrew, looks like a humanoid rat if you ask me. Who in their right mind would give birth to such a hideous creature? I know I am not prince charming but at least I look human. Sirius Black. I do believe I hate him just as much as I hate that prat James Potter. I can't go a day without those two casting some jinx or hex at me. I have no idea what I did to make them suddenly take an interest in me but I wish it would stop. Professor McGonagall seems an alright sort. Even though she seems to hate Slytherin house just as much as The Headmaster. Possibly because she was a Gryffindor herself and took a nasty tumble during a Quidditch match against Slytherin. I don't begrudge her in the least for being miffed about my house so long as her issues stay on the Quidditch field. That having been said, McGonagall was kind enough to help me to the infirmary after my own try-outs didn't go so well. Madam Pomfrey seemed to be unnerved by my appearance. She said I was too thin and that the fall I had taken ensured that I broke several bones and bruised my ribs. She seems an alright sort too although it was strange when she told me that she expected to see a lot of me in the coming days.**_

Hermione made it a point to stop there feeling drowsiness overtake her. Snape sounded like a regular hopeful little boy back when he wrote this. It was surprising in a way that he had been so articulate even at the age of eleven. Then again it had been nearly the same for her except she had been twelve when she arrived. Unable to keep her eyes open Hermione fell asleep with the Potions Master's journal next to her. Even in her dreams she wondered what the young Professor Snape had been like during his time as a student at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4:The Lords of Vampires

**Chapter 4:** _ **The Lords of Vampires**_

 _ **{A/N: Some information about Vampire Lords from a Vampire Lord}**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Selsmire Keep, Unknown World..._

 **M** orning came to Selsmire Keep though it had not been the death sentence Snape believed it would be for those stricken with vampirism. Severus Snape stretched in his large black four poster bed beneath black sheets of silk and a forest green comforter. His plush pillows had been welcome after yet another night of rigorous training and lessons in the art of being Lord of Vampires. His father had been adamant that he learn how things worked in Selsmire Keep and seemed to believe that Snape himself would be maintaining it. The dour half blood wizard shifted lazily as his two bed mates cuddled closer to him. Neither had been awake yet and would not be for quite some time considering all the activity he had put them through the night before.

Feeling the urge to use the loo, Snape forced himself out of bed. Versileius had been a good instructor for the most part. He had taught him how to hunt though much of it Snape picked up via his own instinct. He taught him how to maintain control of his more animalistic side. The dour wizard supposed that it could have been worse. He could be dead or better yet a mangy werewolf like Lupin. It surprised him to know that Selsmire Keep had been a rather large living breathing community not just of Vampires but of Muggles as well.

They had blacksmiths, Merchants, peddlers, Cooks, Bakers, Tailors, Shoe makers, Furniture carvers, Bookstores, anything anyone could possibly want was within the large stone walls of Selsmire Keep. Snape had been stunned by the sheer size of the place. To him it was like someone built a place that was able to fit two Hogwarts Castles within. The Potions Master found himself in awe that Versileius had been in charge of all of this. What was more surprising was that the muggles and the Vampires coexisted with a peaceful nature.

The Muggles had protection and government from the ruling Vampire nobles and were happy to go about their lives. The Vampires had a steady supply of fresh blood without having to live in terror or dank crypts like scavengers attacking all who came near. The Vampire Lord had been the most powerful of all Vampires within his castle and enforced the laws with a bloody iron fist. Snape begrudgingly respected the power his father wielded.

Unsurprising the Vampires held court with the Muggles all bring forth their best ambassadors and speakers to play politics for better standing within the small kingdom. Verslileius had been more than fair with everyone. Much to Snape's annoyance there had been no one who even looked to oppose his family rule. Everyone was compliant and grateful. The Muggles were divided into three separate classes much as they had been back in the world Snape knew. The Vampires had a hierarchy of sorts. There were nobles who ruled even the lowest vampires, which were usual Grunts happy to belong to someone that could not stand sunlight and stalked about at night. Then there were the soldiers, able to prepare for battle at a moments notice. The defenders of the castle and patrols for law breakers. Mostly fed on prisoners for nourishment.

The last were the noble class, who often attended court to impress themselves and others but were never so ambitious that they could overthrow a Vampire Lord. They had been more than willing to prosper under Versileius' reign than venture into the unknown everyone involved wanted for nothing and he had always been fair yet stern when it came to the rules that kept everyone safe.

Snape couldn't believe that Versileius had created a millennia old Vampirian utopia.

The dour wizard finished his business in the loo and made his way toward his wardrobe. In addition to running a tight ship, Snape was rather pleased to note that Versileius kept his castle clean at all times even after vampiric feedings. Servants both Muggle and Vampiric made the main part of the castle run smoothly. Due to this they were considered to be valuable members of the community. Most were happy to serve and enjoyed their duty. Others knew their place and kept the complaining to a minimum lest they be forced out of the safety of the castle and into the chaotic world beyond to become prey for who knows what be it witch, wizard, dragon, vampire, or werewolf. None had been willing to take that chance.

Snape continued to stretch, feeling the heat of the sun against his pale flesh. He ventured over toward the wardrobe and got dressed in his vampiric armor. He insisted upon his attire remaining all black but agreed that the armor was much more suitable with his new found status than his old robes and frock coat from Hogwarts. Snape pulled on his trousers the very same from his days as Potions Professor and his boots. He wore a long sleeve white shirt similar to the one he wore before but fitted properly. He no longer had a fear of being naked but he still kept the trademark sleeves.

His style amused Versileius who said nothing as he went about his day to day in the way of his son's attire. Snape put on his ebony armor plate that covered his chest. The Sebastian family crest, which incidentally consisted of a large letter S and strange markings reminded the dour wizard of the Slytherin House crest back at Hogwarts. He smiled thinking about it as he continued to get dress. When he finished his cape billowed behind him as he left the room much like his old robes back at Hogwarts.

 _The Gardens, Selsmire Keep..._

Snape walked out into the gardens, a place Versileius liked to frequent. He often said it was due to the scent of the flowers in combination with the teeming life in the castle and the warmth of the sun. Snape thought it strange that a vampire would like so much sunlight but it seemed he had no reason not to as it had no effect on him. Versileius had been amused that he single-handedly destroyed every preconceived notion Snape had on the species of vampires. The dour wizard's knowledge had been rather useless when it came to understanding what it meant to be a Vampire Lord.

"All of the strengths of being mortal and vampirian with none of the weaknesses." said Versileius with a smile. "That is what we are...creatures form by genetic symbiosis ...sadly we are a rare breed you and I."

Snape sat down in his usual seat.

"How do you figure that?" he asked.

Versileius smiled at his son sadly.

"There are only three Vampire Lords in existence to date." he explained. "The first, born of a pact who claims to be of the purest blood was born mortal as I myself had been...He was my greatest enemy even before we became afflicted and remains so to this day."

"Afflicted?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"As I told you before I was a man...very much like you were before I came to you." explained Versileius. "I had fallen in combat after a grueling battle with my old enemy...I had not known that he was infinitely more powerful when I set upon him dead set on vengeance for the murder of my wife and child...then as I lay dying amid the bodies on the field of battle a woman came to me with hair like wheat and eyes like the ocean...she came to me as I have you and offered me a way to obtain my revenge."

"I take it that she was a vampire as well." said Snape already sensing where this was going.

"You are correct." said Versileius. "Only she was the daughter of the fiend that slew my family and took pity on me in the wake of her father's tyranny...it was through her _Pureblood_ that I became a Vampire Lord in my own right."

Snape seemed to understand all this.

"There is only one true _Pureblood_ Vampire Lord in existence." continued Versileius. "He was born rather than changed and his blood contiains that of magical properties as well...He is by far the strongest of the three of us and is soon to be the most powerful."

Snape seemed intrigued by this.

"Who is this Vampire Lord?" he asked.

"He." said Versilelius with a smile. "Is you my son...the purest of vampiric blood flows through your veins as well as your mother's magic."

Snape arched an eyebrow at the elder vampire.

"You cannot be serious." he said.

"Why do you take everything I say to be a jest?" asked Versileius. "Severus you are an incredibly powerful Vamipric lord not just in title...you just have to tap into your hidden powers."

"Hidden powers?" asked Snape. "And how do you suppose I manage that?"

"With my help of course." said the elder vampire still with a pleasant grin.

Snape again couldn't get passed how the strange pleasantness of this man or whatever he was reminded him so much of Albus Dumbledore.

"Before we can begin to achieve anything as far as transformations you must know exactly who and what you are." said Versileius looking him in the eyes. "As you know we can walk in the light of day, our powers are unfortunately cut in half but they still function relatively well enough to stave off our foes...our strength is 100 times that of a normal man and vampire alike. In the light of day it is close to 50% of that."

The dour wizard seemed impressed by this. Even in the light of day a Vampire Lord proved to be formidable foe.

"We do not spontaneously combust...that is what happens to runts..who prey on the people without any regard for anyone except themselves...you know that we can reproduce...but only when the time is right and with a mate...could it result in the birth of a _Pureblood_ Vampire Lord or queen carrier of the gene." continued Versileius. "Your sense of hearing, sight, taste, and smell improve significantly...as well as your instincts and your ability to feed well...it comes off as more of a bonding thing than a need to stay alive in our case. While blood is apart of our main diet we can and do eat mortal meals thought it contains half the nutrients we require...the adaptation was given to pass for a mortal when blood became scarce and one did not want to draw unwanted attention."

Snape shook his head. There was so much about these creatures that he never would have guessed let alone the existence of a Vampire Lord.

"Vampire Lords have the ability to transform but that is a topic for another day." said Versileius. "For now enjoy the rest of the day...I'm sure your bed mates could use a break...stretch your legs a bit around the castle."

"I suppose being able to walk in daylight isn't too bad so long as we don't suddenly sparkle I'm fine with it." said Snape.

"Sparkle?" asked Versileius with an inquisitive expression. "Where ever did you get an idea like that?"

"You'd be surprised by what you can find in Muggle books these days." replied Snape coldly.

The elder vampire got to his feet and patted Snape affectionately on the shoulder.

"Come now Severus, have some fun." he said.

"My idea of fun involves said bed mates as you put it." replied Snape bitterly.

Versileius laughed.

"You really have your mother's sharp wit." he said fondly.

"If you think that's anything to cry home about you should meet Minerva." replied Snape.

"Minerva?" asked Versileius with an arched eyebrow of his own.

"A witch I use to know." replied Snape. "Always one for having a sharp retort or a stern expression...even when I was a child I found that much about her fascinating."

"Really?" asked Versileius with a smile. "I shall like to one day meet this Minerva."

"And she'll probably hex you to oblivion." said Snape. "I do not believe she will consort with vampires even if you do appear human."

The elder vampire shook his head.

"Sounds to me like you admire this Minerva." he said observant.

"You call it admiration I call it knowing your rival." replied Snape. "She was head of house Gryffindor for many years and as such in direct opposition to me."

The elder vampire smirked.

"Well in any case it sounds like you made at least one friend during your time at Hogwarts." he said. "Perhaps you weren't as obsolete as you believe yourself to be in the eyes of the people around you."

"Lot of good it does me now." replied Snape. "Such is life...if you are done giving me a lecture I believe I have some unfinished business to attend to."

He got up from his seat and made his way toward the main part of the castle.

"Be sure to give those poor girls a break every now and then." Versileius called after him still with a smile.

Snape waved him off and continued back toward his bedroom. He had a lot to think about but not right this second. He had pressing business involving two beautiful women and one rather large four poster bed. It was the most entertainment he had seen since his early days with Lucius as a death eater, except he had nothing to fear here and no one was harmed. As he walked his mind traveled briefly to Hermione Granger. She had been a strange young witch and much too curious for her own good. Still, she had been quite impressive when it came to her curiosity and determination.


	6. Chapter 5:Question of Character

**Chapter 5:** _ **Question of Character**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

 **A** fter yet another trying day Hermione was more than happy to curl up in bed with a good book, even if that book had been a journal belonging to the late Potions Master. She had read most of it until she got to what appeared to be his early teenage years. She had been appalled to find that the bullying and hexes got worse as Snape and The Marauders aged. The only ones who seemed to be going after him the most were James Potter and Sirius Black. From what Hermione herself could make of it James was accosting young Severus because of their shared affection for Harry's mother, Lily Evans. He attempted to discredit Snape in her eyes so that he could win her heart. Sadly, Hermione found that he had been successful in his underhandedness. As Lily did eventually turn away from Severus and run right into his arms. Thought the young witch had been surprised to learn that James' hostilities increase around the time that young Severus and Lily had been intimate prior to their return to Hogwarts that year.

 _ **March 5th 1976,**_

 _ **She won't talk to me. No matter what I do she refuses to hear me out. I had not meant to call her that name. I would give my life if it means taking it back. How could I have let this happen. She ran straight from my arms into James Potter's, The smug prat! Strutting about like a peacock with MY GIRL on his arm. Every time I see her she goes out of her way to avoid me. She won't even look in my direction. When we are partnered together in class she rushed through her work in a bid to get away from me. I don't know what to do or where to start to make this right. I Love her and I can't lose her to Potter, she's the only good thing about my wretched existence. I'm going to try again. Maybe she'll calm down once we leave for summer break...at least at home I don't have to worry about Potter and Black putting poison in her ear...I could talk to her like before and everything will be okay. I've never really been one for optimism but if this works I am be pursued to change my way of thinking. It's all I have left anyway.**_

Hermione had learned about the incident by the lake from Harry after he looked into Snape's memories following his last occlumency lesson. The way Harry described it stunned the young witch even before she knew anything about Snape's past. What had been more shocking was that Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall did nothing about it. Professor Slughorn didn't even both to investigate the matter. Sirius Black had not been very repetitive when confronted with the knowledge about what he and James did to Snape. As far as he was concerned it was just a "harmless prank."

The bushy haired witch rolled her eyes. Even now that Sirius had been dead it made her blood boil from the way he acted. Levitating a fellow student and stripping them of their clothes in front of the entire Gryffindor House while spelling soap into his mouth was not a harmless prank by any means. She had been utterly shocked by the conduct of Gryffindor house as a whole. They behaved in the same manner they accused Slytherin house of doing. For a brief moment she wondered if the sorting hat was wrong in it's placement of students back then.

Snape had proven himself to be one of the bravest wizards to ever come from Slytherin House. Sirius Black was cruel and repenting traits that were not of Gryffindor House at all. James Potter was spiteful and arrogant not to mention cruel and hateful again not traits one would imagine a Gryffindor having. It was a sad assessment about Harry's father but it had been true. Harry had seen so himself. Remus Lupin had been as spineless as they come, he made up for it in later life during the war and he did try and apologize to Snape, at least that much Hermione could say for the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Wormtail was a cowardly cockroach that slithered his way into James and Lily's hearts and betrayed them to Voldemort in a bid to save his own hide. An ironic end if ever there was one with the only collateral damage being Harry having no parents.

 _ **June 6th 1976,**_

 _ **I stood on Lily's front porch for what seemed like hours. It didn't bother me that it was raining and that my clothes and shoes where soaked. It was no less than what I deserve after what I called her. She took her time to answer and kindly explained to me that it wasn't prudent to be standing on her porch, Desperate to have an audience with her I stepped out into the rain. She glared at me with her emerald eyes as cold as I have ever seen them. I was use to the look of scorn she gave me on others but never did I ever imagine that it would be coming from her. She asked me what I wanted in the rudest tone that I heard ever heard from her. Again understandable, I earned her ire when I called her that name. I simply believed that she would have calmed down by now. As I stood there getting soaked and possibly catching my death from pneumonia, I tried to explain to her my feelings and apologize once again for my outburst. She simply scoffed and proceeded to tell me exactly what she thought of me and my attempted apology. As I watched her head back into her house and prepared myself for the long walk to Spinner's End I came to terms with the fact that She was no longer mine. It was clear that she had chosen Potter and that our relationship was at an end. I had lost the girl I loved and my only friend this day couldn't possibly get any worse.**_

Hermione felt terrible as she read his words. The poor guy had lost his best friend and all because of Harry's arrogant father and Godfather. It would not have been so bad if he had someone else to turn to. The young witch guessed that this might have been what lead the dour wizard to Voldemort in the first place. His parents had failed him, The school had failed him, and now Lily had abandoned him. She could understand his choice now seeing as he had none. It was either join the ranks of Voldemort or die by his hand unlike other countless people who stood up against the despot, Snape had no one backing him.

As she read on Hermione found that she wasn't that far from the truth.

 _ **June 6th 1976,**_

 _ **The Night Bus isn't so bad. When one gets passed the rapid twists and turns. As much as I hated being at Spinner's End I cannot say that I am all together pleased. The only reason why I am on this bus is because mother is gone. That sorry excuse for human life she married murdered her while I was away. I can still smell the stench that filled the house as I entered to find her brutally slain on the kitchen floor. The only tragic circumstance in all this is that I can't help but think that she spent most of her adult life scrubbing that damned floor to pristine perfection and now it's stained with her blood. DAMN HIM! I hope he get the hottest seat in HELL! WRETCHED BASTARD! I suppose I should be much more angry than I am but the odd truth is now that she's gone I have no reason to return to that hovel and neither one of us has to put up with the abuse anymore. Maybe that's why instead of a frightened expression upon the moment of her death, mother looked relieved. if that is the case I find myself unable to get passed the slight feeling of envy. She is free and I am trapped here alone and unwanted. At least I can take comfort in knowing that she has at last found peace. No one deserves it more than she.**_

The bushy haired witch couldn't believe what she was reading. Snape's mother was murdered by his father. Just when his only friend had turned her back on him, the first person Snape had ever loved was taken from him as well. The witch couldn't imagine what that must have been like for him. He had truly been on his own now and everyone seemed to hate him all at once. It was no wonder he had turned to the dark lord. There had been no one else. Not to mention the hatred his muggle father instilled in him about Muggles with his vicious actions against his own wife and son. It all seemed to make sense. Then the poor man had to return to school where he was hated by Slytherin for being Half-Muggle and Gryffindor for being Slytherin. Hermione continued to read on.

 _ **July 5th 1976,**_

 _ **I let her call me names today. She looked to be having a right good time of it. I can't imagine she or anyone would know about my situation. Mother's death had been the most trying think that I have ever had to face. Potions work keeps me busy and I hardly think about much at all. I've been reading a lot more and I find the tomes in the west quarter of the library to be fascinating. It's not so bad here at Hogwarts I spend a good deal of time reading in the dark corridors and I have even located an old classroom that no one seems to know anything about. Even the Ghosts and portraits leave me alone save for old**_ ** _Phineas Nigellus_** __ _ **Black, despite my animosity when it comes to Sirius, whom the Slytherin Headmaster disproved of, and The Bloody Baron. We chat sometimes and they keep Peeves off my back. I have enough trouble with The marauders. Lucius Malfoy has decided to take me under his wing. I never understood why a Pureblood such as he would want to have anything to do with someone like me but he's been kind. I remember spending a lot of time with the wizard when I was eleven. It was a pity he graduated, he never would have allowed Potter and his cronies to do what they did to me. Malfoy is a surprisingly nice guy and he doesn't seem to have many friends either. Perhaps we're both strange in that regard. It was nice of him to buy my clothes and new books.**_

Hermione smiled some at this entry. Snape had at least one friend in the world. It was just too bad they both had been misguided when they became followers of Voldemort. The bushy haired witch reflected on how hard Lucius Malfoy took the news about Snape's death. The already ailing Malfoy looked like death warmed over when Harry told him what Voldemort had done. Hermione never would have guessed that Lucius Malfoy was the type of man to weep openly but given all that he and his family endured and that Snape had saved the life of his only son by dying in his place it was all the beaten and grief stricken Lucius could do.

Having read quite enough for one day, Hermione closed the journal and fell asleep. She never would have guessed that a person's life could be filled with such overwhelming difficulty. It was a wonder Snape had not become a Dark Lord himself. Clearly his upbringing had been no different than Voldemort and they carried similar blood status among their ranks. The bushy haired witch let out a soft sigh. He had been in a tremendous amount of pain and no one even knew. They didn't seem to bother trying to find out much about him or his situation. Slughorn wasn't exactly the best Head of house and Dumbledore had been too wrapped up in house prejudice to care. One thing was for sure, the young witch has a new appreciation for her former Potions Professor it was no wonder Harry had been so upset about what happened to the man. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep Hermione Granger wished Severus Snape had found the peace that his mother had seemingly found.


	7. Chapter 6:In Sickness And Death

**Chapter 6:** _ **In Sickness And Death**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 **L** ucius Malfoy had been in a bad way since his days in Azkaban. Unbeknownst to many of the wizarding community, he had contracted a waiting sickness that significantly reduced his weight and left him bed ridden for quite a few months. Draco and Narcissa searched for every healer and Potions practitioner they could get their money to but it wasn't enough. Draco had been disheartened believing that if his Godfather had still been alive than Lucius would not be suffering as he was. It had nearly broken the young Malfoy to see such a proud and charming man reduced to thin shards of bone and agony. Narcissa did her best to make him comfortable but that was all she could do.

It had been very dark at Malfoy Manor when Severus Snape arrived slinking in the shadows. He had heard whispers about the senior Malfoy's condition while he refilled Poppy's stock of Potions at Hogwarts. It was quite the tragic turn of events. Narcissa and Draco were doing the best they could to keep his condition under wraps but news traveled fast within the halls of Hogwarts.

Quietly Snape made his way into the darkened bedroom that held the ailing Lucius.

The dour wizard had been usually detached when it came to matters such as this but Lucius had meant a great deal to him. The charming wizard had taken him in and treated him as family long before he joined the ranks of the death eaters and now here he was slowly wasting away with so much untapped potential and all because of the despot Voldemort.

Unsurprisingly, once Snape stepped into the darkened room Lucius seemed to register his presence.

"Is that you Severus?" he asked his voice shaking and weary.

"Hello again old friend." said Snape not taking his eyes off the severely thin and frail man surrounded by extravagant gold sheets and plush white pillows.

Lucius smiled wearily in the darkness.

"I knew you would survive." he said pleased. "Harry Potter doubted your passing and as much as I."

"Lucius." said Snape in a low tone. "What has caused this?"

"I am dying old friend." said Lucius. "They say it is the wasting sickness...Draco and Narcissa spend countless hours looking for a second opinion but I fear that I am not long for this world."

"Azkaban." said Severus.

"It appears so." replied Lucius. "It is good to know that you have survived...I couldn't imagine what it must have been like in that shack."

"It all worked out in the end." replied Snape. "Apparently I've found where I truly belong."

"Have you now?" asked Lucius.

The senior Malfoy coughed and blood came from his mouth in rapid gushes.

"Forgive me." said Lucius.

"No need." replied Snape.

He ventured closer to his ailing friend.

"You have been kind to me for a good many years old friend." he said. "It is of this reason that I have come to offer you a choice."

Lucius gave Snape his undivided attention.

"Do tell." he said.

"I can make all of this go away." said Snape. "No more pain, no more sickness...no more frail mortality...for a price."

"Name it." replied Lucius almost desperate.

"You must leave the wizarding world." replied Snape. "For good."

"If it means that I can be myself again, I will take what you offer." replied the ailing Lucius. "I can see the gift you bear in the form of your vampirian blood."

Snape had been stunned that Lucius knew about his transformation.

"Do I dare inquire as to how you know any of this?" he asked with an arched eyebrow even though Lucius could not see it in the darkness of the bedroom.

"I-I can see it...radiating off you like a beacon." replied Lucius. "It is how you survived that cowardly attack from Nagini isn't it."

"As usual you appear to be well informed." replied Snape. "You are correct...I do have the gift of vampirism and it is the reason for the choice I offer you now."

"Yes." said Lucius without a second thought."I accept your gift old friend...anything is better than wasting away to nothing while others watch helplessly."

Snape nodded.

"Very well." he said. "In three days your heart will stop beating, those around you will declare you dead and you will be unable to awaken...I will come for you then and escort you home...your sickness will be no more...Until then Lucius."

Before Lucius could utter another word Snape soundlessly set upon him, biting the neck of his ailing friend and injecting him with a healthy dose of his venom. Until that moment Snape had never bitten a male. He found the experience to be rather odd as rapid images of Lucius Malfoy's life came flooding through him via his blood. He saw himself and various other recognizable faces.

Lucius let out a soft uncontrollable moan as Snape continued to drink from his blood. His pale and fragile hand clasping his old friend's shoulder as he fed. Snape's obsidian eyes grew darker taking on a red tint as the memories swirled within his mind. Snape started to tremble from the intensity of the encounter noting the rather familiar taste upon his tongue.

"Dragon's blood." he said almost breathless as he pulled away from his old friend, his pale face and lips stained with the slick crimson.

He thought it strange that Lucius carried the same blood as his creator Versileius. _Was it possible that Lucius was indeed a product of Versileius as he had been?_ Unable to think much more on it Snape stumbled back feeling a wave of dizziness overtake him. He had been sure that Lucius had not had any ale or wine but for some reason the ailing man's blood had made him feel surprisingly drunk.

When Snape finished Lucius smiled weakly in the dark.

"T-Thank you old friend." had been the last of his words before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Take care Lucius." said Snape by way of parting.

Finally pulling himself together Snape made his way out an open side window. He scrambled down the roof of the manor and took flight just as Narcissa, who strolled into the room and felt an eerie chill closed the window. It was only a matter of time before Snape would have to come back for Lucius. He had just hoped his friend was strong enough to survive when the venom set in.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Snape had not known why but he found himself watching Hermione Granger make her Head Girl rounds. She had been confidant and seemingly just as meticulous as he had been when he use to do the same patrols. He caught a faint whiff of her lingering scent and found himself venturing closer. Ordinarily he would not have been so careless but being drunk off the blood of his charming and charismatic socialite friend had seemingly given him a whimsical approach.

The young witch had been so tantalizing and carefree that it continued to draw him in.

He knew that she was taking the time to read through his journals. In his old life he would have found her curiosity to be a complete invasion of his privacy, to be honest he still found her reading his books to be an invasion of his privacy but to make a move to put a stop to it would bring forth unwanted attention. Especially from a relentless Insufferable Know-it-all like her.

Still, Snape found himself having a certain fondness for the young witch as sentiment most likely spawned from ingesting the blood of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione had been blissfully unaware of Snape's presence or if she had been aware of it she didn't say anything. The witch got a chill as she stood alone in the lengthy darkened corridor. The scent of herbs and fresh earth had been heavy in the air as she made her way passed the Slytherin Dungeons.

"I'm sorry that you had to do everything on your own Professor." she said aloud. "It must have been extremely difficult for you when the war came around for a second time."

Snape said nothing as the girl continued.

"I just wanted you to know that not everyone thought the worst of you." she said before she turned and walked away quietly.

Snape had not known what to make of her words. That life in the wizarding world was long behind him and he made peace with it after his subsequent "death". He did recall it being true that Hermione Granger had defended him on more than one occasion whenever Potter or Weasley had something off-handed and rude to say about him. She held him in high regard even as he scrutinized her inability to let him teach his own class. She never complained about his remarks, seeming only to take them all in stride and kept a cool and level head at all times.

She had a surprisingly mature attitude for a girl her age and it was even more impressive considering the company she kept. Snape believed that she would have gone far possibly bordering along the lines of a prodigy if she would learn to think outside of the norm some of the time. Her restrictive muggle upbringing had gifted her with a fact spouting ability that would ultimately be rendered useless when it came to battle. He spent much of his time trying to drill it in the young witch's bushy little head that just because it's printed in a text book that does not make it the only why possible to reach the goal. He thought it a good less on for if one could not improvise in the heat of battle then they would surely be lost to its overwhelming momentum.

Hermione made her way back toward Gryffindor tower followed unbeknownst to her by Snape moving about the shadows. When at last the young witch disappeared into the confines of the tower Snape turned his attention toward looking over the grounds one last time. Old habits died hard even for those that were not suppose to be among the living. Once he was satisfied with the school's apparent security he took off into the night headed for Selsmire Keep.

The scent of jasmine still lingered in his nostrils and the image of the young witch with her delicate flesh and tantalizing blood filled his mind as he flew across the icy sea. The midnight breeze had been comforting against his exposed skin and the fresh air was more than welcome. Snape ventured to his room and climbed into bed a bit earlier than usual. He had a long day and his dealings with Lucius had more than tired him out. He would see his old friend soon and they both would have to venture to Selsmire Keep together. Snape closed his heavy eyes and drifted off to sleep. His bed mates absent this night as he began to dream of days long forgotten in the sea of time.

 _{ Severus Snape had been merely 17 years of age when Lucius showed up during his trip to Hogsmeade. The confidant and handsome Malfoy with his lengthy blond hair and vibrant gray eyes. He wore a suit flashy and every bit as Slytherin as anything else he wore. His impressive silver serpent cane that housed his wand had been one of his favorite little toys and just as arrogantly brandished back then. Snape had been doing his best to keep his head down and not bring attention to himself. Lucius however had other plans._

 _"Severus." he said happily strolling over to him._

 _"Lucius." said Snape trying his best to ignore the 22 year old wizard._

 _It seemed that Lucius was having none of it._

 _"Little Brother." he said with a grin as he threw his arm over Snape's shoulder. "Come I've got two tickets to the opera tonight and you are going."_

 _"In case you have forgotten, Lucius I am still a ward of Hogwarts." said Snape almost bitterly._

 _"I petitioned to be your legal guardian." said Lucius. "It's amazing what a little money can do when given to the right people."_

 _Snape arched an eyebrow at this._

 _"Your my legal guardian?" he asked._

 _"Correct." replied Lucius. "You are now an honorary Malfoy."_

 _"And I thought Snape was a terrible name." grumbled Snape._

 _Lucius chuckled._

 _"Come on Little Brother...we've got to get you some clothes and I need to do something about that hair of yours."_

 _"I can deal with the suit but the hair is off limits." replied Snape._

 _Lucius grinned. Snape got the feeling that whatever he had planned was not going to be pleasant.}_

Snape shifted in his apparent sleep still finding the grin Lucius had given him unsettling even after all these years.

 _{Snape found himself with his lank raven hair pulled back into a ponytail and his lean pale form clad in a black suit with shiny black shoes. He had not wanted to admit it at the time but he rather enjoyed being in Lucius' company. The opera proved to be a good idea though Snape vaguely recalled what play they saw years of living through cycles of murder and revenge erased the experience completely. When they left Lucius took him out to eat as a fancy restaurant and bought him some more clothes and books for school.}_

 _{_ _Lucius cornered Severus as he finished up his rounds as Head Boy of Slytherin House. The handsome Albino blond had a cheery smile upon his alabaster face. Snape immediately thought it was suspect._

 _"Lucius what are you doing?" asked Snape. "If the Gryffindor catches you out of bed your going to cost us house points."_

 _"Sod Those Gryffindors and their overly exaggerated sense of decency...We Slytherins rule the school." declared Lucius. "If that old sod Dumbledore doesn't like it he can retreat to his vacation spot where he shoves his abnormally large head up his pompous arse."_

 _Snape couldn't help but laugh at this._

 _"Lucius." he said. "You can't speak of The Headmaster that way."_

 _"What's he going to do?" asked Lucius. "He can't even control those Marauder scrubs you think he's going to reign in a Slytherin prefect?"_

 _Snape shook his head.._

 _"Come on Severus." said Lucius. "I've got a idea that might take the old fossil down a few pegs and his precious Gryffindors right with it."_

 _Snape had been rather stunned when Lucius' brilliant plan consisted of them vandalizing a statue of Godric Gryffindor and tagging Gryffindor tower for good measure. Snape had not known at the time that Lucius had wanted to do this not to cause mischief for the purposes of causing it but as a way to get a little pay back for what the Gryffindors did to Snape with the werewolf incident.}_

Snape couldn't imagine having any life be it Vampirian or his old one without his closest friend in it. Snape hoped Lucius survived his ordeal. The dour wizard knew that the world would be lesser for his loss. One thing was for sure, the future was definitely uncertain for Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 7:Bonds Thicker Than Blood

**Chapter 7:** _ **Bonds Thicker Than Blood**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

 **A** nother long night saw to Hermione breaking out one of Snape's journals. She had read much about his childhood and early years at Hogwarts. It was apparent that life had not been kind to the dour wizard even before he developed that razor sharp wit and dismissive personality. His friendship with Lucius Malfoy seemed to be the only good thing in his life for a time. That was until a young Severus came across the younger cousin of Sirius Black, Narcissa Black at the time who would become the wife of Lucius himself and mother to Draco. Hermione found his words about the young _Pureblood_ witch to be interesting considering how Lucius and he were apparently like brothers and Draco was his godson.

 _ **September 6th 1976,**_

 _ **As I came from my usual place to get away from Potter and his sodding friends, I found myself treated to the sight of a beautiful witch with skin like porcelain, long raven hair that went down her back, and elegant dress despite her school attire. She was familiar, definitely a member of Slytherin house as the robes she wore were in evidence of this. She lips were as red as rubies and her eyes deep and dark. They were the kind of eyes that would one day be trained to mesmerize a man until he wanted nothing more than to get lost in them. She was a vision in the flesh as I saw her. Tears streaming down her supple cheeks. I knew not then the power she would have over me. As I ventured closer toward her. Much to my astonishment she didn't turn away or scold me for my approach. Perhaps it was due to her saddened state. Against my better nature I asked her what was wrong. She told me that one of her older sisters had run off and married a muggle and the family considered her dead to them. She also told me that she would one day be forced to marry a man sole for his blood status. She didn't have a problem with my half blood status as I would have initially believed. She said it made me much more likable. If only she knew. She told me her name was Narcissa. Narcissa Black. Immediately I recognized her to be the cousin of that prat Sirius who ran with Potter. She didn't seem to think all that much of him much to my amusement. We continued to talk and she seemed to feel better.**_

Hermione read on curious to know how Snape knew Draco's mother and what became of their meeting while attending Hogwarts. She knew them to be good friends as adults and that Narcissa Malfoy had been just as hurt as her husband and son as a result of the Potions Master's death.

 _ **September 20th 1976,**_

 _ **She came to me in the dark of night with her eyes stained with tears once more. We have been talking for quite some time every now and then meeting curiously in the same spot where I first found her. I never understood why such a beautiful witch with all the advantages one could have in this life would be so sad so often. I was stunned when she came running up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I was under the impression that I repulsed the girls here even those of my own house. I had nothing in place to give them no status to elevate them nor money to draw attention. I found it strange that Narcissa took a liking to me. When she brought her lips to mine I was in complete shock but she wouldn't let up. Before I knew it I was returning her kiss and we were back in the abandoned room of the castle where I often retreated when I wanted to be alone. Not even Filch came near me when I hid there. Her scent was like a combination of lilac and lavender. Her body warm and slender beneath those school robes and well put together. I was aroused before I even knew what I wanted from her. She displayed her form for me in all it's glory and I could not help my self. It had been so long since Lily that I cared nothing about wither or not this was going anywhere.**_

 _ **I took her well into the night stunning myself at how long it all lasted. We finally left the classroom when the first lights of day appeared over the horizon. She smiled at me and thanked me for my kindness. She and I parted ways after she kissed me once more and made her way back toward the common room. I had not known what happened then but I found myself wishing that whatever this was between she and I could be something more. A fool wish I know as nothing I want ever seems to matter to anyone. I resigned myself to the knowledge that I was simply someone she could turn to when she felt the need and nothing more. It wasn't perfect but at least it was nice to be needed. If only for a short time.**_

Hermione was stunned to find out that Draco's mother and Snape had a physical relationship. She briefly wondered if Draco knew anything about it as Harry had not known that Snape had been with his mother as well. The bushy haired witch thought it strange that Snape had been intimate with both Harry and Draco's mothers and neither one of them seemed to have a clue about it. It was obvious that Narcissa ended up with Lucius otherwise Draco would have been Snape's son. It was also strange to note that Harry would have been his child as well had Lily not left him for James.

The dour wizard had been just shy of siring either one of the two young wizards who would become his students and bitter rivals unaware of their similar circumstances. Sadness filled the young witch's heart when she realized that Snape might have been thinking about this just as much as she had been at that moment. She continued reading more about Snape and Narcissa's relationship which seemed to be getting pretty serious as the months progressed. It wasn't long before she found herself reading into Snape's 18th year. He had just graduated from Hogwarts and had still been seeing Narcissa Black while apprenticing to become a Potions Master. He had taken his dark mark and had become a death eater.

 _ **October 4th 1978,**_

 _ **She told me she loved me today. I almost didn't hear it. I didn't know how to respond so I just held her tighter as we lied in bed together. She didn't seem to mind that I didn't know how to respond. She simply kissed me and scooted closer. For the first time since Lily I felt a warmth come over me that I had not known it a while. Perhaps I loved her in return but fear kept me from saying so. Deep down I knew as I was often accustomed to disappointment by then that she would one day leave me despite the love that she claimed to feel and find herself in the arms of another. I never knew what it was about me that invoked such feelings that had never been strong enough to inspire devotion and I probably never will. All I know is that despite my in ability to articulate what I felt for her I knew that I loved her too. Was it enough to want to marry her and start a family of my own? I was never really sure. But I did know that I did not want to lose her. Was it from fear of being alone? possibly but I knew what I felt and could not deny the comfort I felt in her presence. A feat that I had only ever managed whenever Lucius was around. Comfort was in short supply for me from the moment of my birth I knew chaos and fear. Love and comfort were luxuries someone like me couldn't afford but had been found wanting. That night I held Narcissa close and pushed away all thoughts of the future that night she was mine and I did love her.**_

Tears streamed down the cheeks of the bushy haired witch as she finished reading the page. She knew what was going to happen but found that she could not help but feel a pang of sadness for the dour wizard who had only known love briefly in his life. He had fallen for Lily but she did not seem to love him in return. He was cautious with his affection for Narcissa but he was also trying to be realistic about where he stood. He was a half-blood wizard with no status and no money. His apprenticeship was the only thing he had going and he had barely begun. Narcissa and Lucius had been the only two people in his life that had any sort of affection for him and yet here he was knowing all the while that despite Narcissa's declaration of love for him that she would eventually find herself in the arms of another man. At the time he had not known that not only would he be right but that the other man would be his own best friend. Desperate to know how he managed when the inevitable did occur, Hermione read on.

 _ **January 3rd 1979,**_

 _ **The day I have been dreading for the passed few years has finally arrived. She told me today what her parents had done. They arranged for her to marry into the family wealthy Pureblood with only one heir. The look on her face as she told me of this was all the indication I needed to know regarding her decision. She apologized for hurting me. I simply ignored it. I was use to the pain and the rejection. It wasn't anything new. I had known that this day was coming but that didn't take the sting out of the next set of words that fell from her lips as she told me who it was she was set to marry. Lucius Malfoy. My best friend. My only friend. Upon the revel I cut my hand on a glass phial that had exploded in my hand when I gripped it. She tried to help but I snapped at her causing her to shed more tears. My voice dripped with venom as I resorted to the only method of protection I had against pain this deep. I'm sure she felt lower than the soil itself when I was done but I had not cared. I reserved myself to not feeling anything at all.**_

 _ **My girl was going to marry my best friend because their Pureblood parents demanded it. I was just a half-blood that nobody wanted. I went back to my work content to let it fill my days as only it made me feel worth something. I was determined to become the youngest Potions Master in history and I would have nothing further to distract me from that goal. Lucius had not been fool enough to come by. As the black mood set in the work took over. I was always at my best whenever I was angry. It gave me strength beyond my years. With the will of the dark lord looming on the horizon I knew I needed it.**_

Just as Hermione figured Snape had not taken it well that his best friend was to marry his girl friend. He had seemed to stop speaking to the only two people that meant anything to him. She read that Snape was the best man at Lucius and Narcissa's wedding but only because he suppressed his memories of his relationship with Narcissa in a bid to do so. After the wedding he went his own way loosing himself in his work. He spent much of his young adult life working toward his apprenticeship. He eventually did become the youngest Potions Master in history. While he studied he heard that Lily and James had gotten married. The young bushy haired witch had noted that all this occurred the year she was born. Snape had seemed to be so consumed by his work that he had not written anything further in his journals until the year 1980.

 _ **June 5th 1980,**_

 _ **They asked for me today. I have not spoken to them in years but Lucius begged me to come to St. Mungo's Hospital to see Narcissa. They had been married for less than a year and already she has given birth to his child, a boy no less. They named him Draco. Draco Lucius Malfoy. When I arrived it was simply as a formality. I owed neither of them anything and was resigned to my place as a lowly Half-Blood who's only talent had been in Potion Making. I made myself useful within the dark lord's ranks and kept myself out of harms way avoiding entanglements with others be it Death eater or Auror. As I made my way into the part of the hospital where expecting women were being kept Lucius had been grinning like a fool with a cigar in his mouth.**_

 _ **He had acted as if it had not been nearly a year since he and I spoke. He babbled on and on about how brilliant Narcissa was and how beautiful Draco had been. I resigned myself to seeing the boy if only to shut Lucius up. I entered the blasted room getting a glimpse of the exhausted witch as she cradled the tiny newborn in her weary arms. She looked ragged from all her efforts but still managed to appear the very same beautiful witch that I had come to know for a time. I willed myself to ignore my thunderous heart beat. As the familiar scent of lilac and lavender swirled around me.**_

 _ **She seemed pleased to see me. Her dark eyes swelled with tears as she reached out to me with her free hand. Against my better judgement and in a bid to get this over with I let her take my hand. The newborn had been swaddled into a bundle with a light warming charm cast over him. Her dark eyes shifted from the boy to me and she gave me a weak smile. She instructed me to meet my "Godson". I had not recalled giving consent to be such a thing but she and Lucius felt so confidant in their persuasion that they believed that I simply could not say no to the newborn boy.**_

 _ **As much as I wanted to hate them both and resent the child I found that I could not. Draco looked up at me with icy gray eyes like that of his fathers. His cheeks supple with skin like**_ _ **porcelain**_ _ **like that of his mother. His tiny blond hair short and neat against his little head. Before I could pull my hand back he latched onto my fingers gripping them for dear life and staring at me almost as if he had been willing me to comply with their wishes. I smiled realizing then that it had not been Lucius nor Narcissa's will that I be godfather to this child but Draco himself who had wished it.**_

 _ **"It's nice to meet you Draco Lucius Malfoy." I said with a grin as I looked at the boy. "I am your godfather, Severus Snape."**_

 _ **Draco had seemed delighted that I wished to comply and again reached out to me. His magic unstable due to his youth swirled around him. As I picked up the little manipulator and held him in my arms I remarked on how deep his gray eyes had been. He was clearly the best combination of his chosen parents. I told the young Malfoy that he would make a wonderful addition to Slytherin house and earned a pleased chuckle from both his parents.**_

 _ **I did not know what it meant to be a godfather but I promised Draco then that I would look after him to the best of my ability. He would never know a life of suffering if I could help it. And I meant to keep him safe. Or die trying.**_

Draco being a cute little baby was quite a funny image in Hermione's mind. She had always known him to be a "foul loathsome little cockroach". She smiled thinking back to all the times Draco seemed to have pure admiration for Professor Snape. It was strange to see that of all the people Snape had encountered in his life only Draco Malfoy had been the one to love him unconditionally. She still thought of the junior Malfoy as a "foul loathsome little cockroach" but not as much since Snape's passing and the end of the war.

Hermione recalled that Draco had been eerily silent as news of Snape's death came. His gray eyes filled with a pain she could not imagine as she looked at him. He took off afterwards toward the shrieking shack. She guessed that he either wanted to see for himself or cry in peace. Snape took the death that was meant for him seeing as he had been the one to disarm Dumbledore to claim the elder wand and his godfather let Nagini kill him in a bid to save both him and Harry.

Feeling her eyes grow heavy, Hermione decided to call it a night. She thought of Snape and how meeting Draco as an infant seemed to have an effect on him. He must have loved the boy a great deal to endure the pain he had for him without putting up a fight. She drifted off recalling the promise he made to the infant and how he had kept it.


	9. Chapter 8: When Life Hands You Lemons

**Chapter 8:** _ **When Life Hands You Lemons**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **T** he early morning sun had brought with it a whole host of new problems as Hermione Granger later found. She had Ron were at each other's throats most of the time and Harry did his best to remain neutral but the two had been very passionate about their opinions. Hermione had not liked the idea of Ron thinking that just because she had agreed to date him that he could dictate her life from the moment she said "yes" to being his girlfriend after a number of his feeble attempts to woo her.

"You eat like a pig, Ronald." said Hermione annoyed.

"At least I know not to bring a bloody book to the table." said Ron just as annoyed. "I mean who in their right mind needs to read that much?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red headed wizard.

"Who in their right mind wouldn't chew with their mouth closed." she countered.

"Unbelievable!" said Ron. "I ask you to go out to dinner with me and you start an argument over table manners."

"It's not like your paying for it Ronald." replied Hermione. "We'd just be going to your parents house like always."

"I don't believe you." said Ron. "Most girls would be proud for a bloke they're dating to take them to meet his family."

"I've known your family for years Ronald, and in case you haven't noticed I am not "most girls." said Hermione.

"That's for sure." countered Ron.

Hermione glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

He looked at her stunned.

"You're the one who brought it up." he replied.

"Guys." said Harry finally stepping in before it got any worse.

"Well, she did." said Ron in his defense.

Hermione said nothing more as she gathered her things and took her leave of both of them.

Harry shook his head.

"See what you did Ron." he said.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had just finished up her patrol when she happened upon the classroom Snape described in his journal. Curious, she made her way inside and found that it too had been unlocked. It was a dark room filled with toppled and broken furniture. It looked to not have been used in years complete with spider webs and the scent of damp soil. The bushy haired witch made her way inside and found herself face to face with the portrait of Severus Snape along the far wall. Hermione supposed Harry commissioned a frame be put here due to Snape spending so much time in this room in his youth and it gave him peace from the other portraits. The witch figured it was possible for Harry to know about it since he had seen Snape's memories.

Upon seeing the Potions Professor, then Headmaster when the portrait was commissioned Hermione suddenly stiffened knowing all too well that he had been watching her. His obsidian eyes just as intimidating as when he had been alive. The artist had taken good care to make a very realistic likeness of the dour wizard, clad in his trademark ebony robes and shoulder lengthy raven hair. His skin had been more pale than she remembered possibly due to him having killed Dumbledore and life under Voldemort's rule had been chaotic.

"Miss Granger." said Snape in his usual baritone drawl.

Hermione felt herself become slightly embarrassed and looked away from him. She recalled reading various things about him in the journals but it was something else entirely to know about him intimately via his own words and to see them matched up with the person whom she had known for much of her young life.

"Professor Snape." she said summoning her Gryffindor courage.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I-I don't really know." she replied. "I guess I was just curious."

"Curious to see the very room in which I spent my youth here at Hogwarts or curious to see the place where I frequently bedded young and unassuming witches?"

Hermione's cheeks reddened and again she tried to look away but couldn't seem to manage it.

"Y-You know that I've been reading your journals?" she asked.

Snape smirked.

"You'd be surprised about what I do know." he replied. "You wouldn't be here if you hadn't read them, seeing as no one else knows how to get in here aside from myself of course."

Hermione smirked as she looked at Snape. She read enough about him to find the dour man fascinating. She often wondered what she would have said to him had she the chance. Still despite his being a portrait it was strange to be talking to him.

"Professor." she started.

"No doubt you've already gotten a list of rapid fire questions." he said still amused.

"Well, it's just a few." she said.

"I'll bet." replied Snape. "What is it that you wish to ask me Granger, I'm pressed for time."

"Don't be silly sir you're a portrait." she said. "You'd think you'd jump at the chance for company."

Snape scoffed.

"You must not realize whom it is that you are speaking to." he said.

Hermione considered this.

"You may have a point." she said.

"Obviously." he replied. "Ask your questions then Granger and go away...even in death you manage to annoy me."

"Were things really that bad for you?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"I-I just need to know." said Hermione.

"Why Miss Granger so you can bore me with your fumbling attempts at pity?" he asked.

"I don't pity you sir." said Hermione. "I-I just wanted to know how someone with a life like yours found the strength to do what you did day after day knowing no one would ever know the extent of what you went through."

"I didn't think about it." replied Snape. "I simply did what was asked of me."

"It cannot be that simple." she said.

"Yet it is that simple." replied Snape. "Unlike you Gryffindors the world does not need to constantly be romanticized and narrowed down to irrelevant representations of morality."

Hermione shook her head. Even in death he hated Gryffindor. She couldn't really blame him thought. It was almost like why Professor McGonagall hated Slytherin.

"Well, I appreciate everything you've done for us." said the bushy haired witch.

"So I've heard." replied Snape. "Your appreciation is noted Granger now can you please leave me in peace?"

"Can I return if I want to talk?" she asked.

"No." replied Snape. "When you leave here this door will be locked and no longer of use...The last thing I need is a line of dunderheads on a pilgrimage paying tribute to me as if I was some great deity."

Hermione smirked.

"Get back to your tower girl." said Snape. "If you wish to keep the journals then do it...I have no use for them but I will not discuss the contents with you or anyone and should they fall into the hands of Potter..."

Hermione threw up her hands at the suggestion in his tone.

"I-I would never allow Harry or any one to have them." she said quickly.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"I-I-I uh...well I have to go Professor it was nice talking to you." said Hermione.

She left him quickly before she became even more mortified by her embarrassment.

When it became apparent that she had gone, Snape stepped out from behind the wall. A makeshift portrait was the best he could come up with on such short notice. The dour wizard stretched still bristling from the knowledge of her knowing his thoughts and inner most secrets. Thankfully he had not written everything down in those cursed books. In truth with all the chaos he had forgotten about them much as he had his potions books.

The vampirian wizard made his way out of the castle still distracted by the lingering scent of jasmine that had come from the vibrant young witch. He could still hear the warm blood flowing through her veins and it took every ounce of self control not to pounce. Clearing his mind of the witch for now Snape turned his attention back to the business at hand. He took flight and made his way rather swiftly to Malfoy Manor. It had been three days and by now the venom would have stopped Lucius' heart.

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

All had been eerily quiet when Snape made his way through the window of Lucius' bedroom. He had been curious as to why it had been left open with the certainty of Lucius' death on the horizon. As his boots touched down against the hard wood flooring below he caught the whiff of lilac and lavender. Before he could whirl around completely she stepped from the shadows throwing herself into his arms. Her soft warm body pressing against the coldness of his own. The sound of her blood rushing through her veins was like composed music in his keen ears. Her heart thundered in her chest as she pressed her soft red lips into his pale ones.

"Severus." she said nearly breathless.

Snape saw the glistening tears that streamed down her supple cheeks.

"Narcissa." he said in a soft tone.

For a moment it had been as if time had never passed and that she was his again but the pressing situation with Lucius made him come back to relaity.

"You're alive." said Narcissa.

"No." he replied separating himself from her.

He held her at a distance unable to trust himself to be too close to her.

"B-But how can this be?" she asked.

Snape stepped into the pale light of the moon and opened his mouth just so that she could see the sharp fangs amid his ivory teeth. The witch gasped in shock but not in horror as she looked upon him.

"You're a vampire?" she said still in shock.

"Obviously." he replied.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Narcissa.

"I thought that would have been obvious." said Snape. "I've come for my brother."

Narcissa's eyes widened as she realized what this meant.

"Y-You've bitten him haven't you?" she asked. "Is that why his heart has stopped?"

Snape nodded.

"It was at his request." he said in his defense.

Narcissa looked to be deep in thought for a moment as she considered his words. Lucius chose to be bitten. He chose to potentially become a Vampire. Snape looked at her confused himself for a moment but he got a glimpse of an idea formulating in her keen mind.

"No." he said sharply.

"I haven't asked anything of you." she said.

"Narcissa, this is me your are talking to...I am well aware of your charms." he said.

"Severus, I want to go with you." she said. "I want to be as you are...as you have made Lucius."

"No." said Snape firmly.

"Severus." said Narcissa. "I refuse to sit here and wither away while the two of you cling to immortality."

"You have a son to consider." said Snape. "I only gave Lucius the gift because he was near death."

"So you will not bite me?" asked Narcissa. "You would deny me this gift?"

"No." he said again.

"Very well." said Narcissa. "I cannot change your mind."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this. This was the same woman who opted to get around her son doing the dark lord's bidding. There was no way she had given up on her plans.

"What are you up to?" he asked as she walked passed him and made her way toward the dresser.

He attempted to pry into her mind but found that she had put up her defenses. _Clever witch. Possibly too clever, she only put up her walls to keep him from stopping her. Which meant she was definitely up to something._

"I'm rather curious Severus." she said suddenly. "When was the last time you've fed?"

Snape considered that it had been quite some time since he had sated his thirst. Still he didn't know what it was that she had been getting at. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed her pull a letter opener from the dresser. He caught on to her plot only seconds before the cool metal of the object slashed through her skin from the pointed end. The scent of her fresh blood hit him in waves though it had only been a drop. The scent amplified by the rushing sound of her blood stream only intensified as his savage side took over.

He rushed over to Narcissa before he could blink and pressed her hard against the nearby wall. The witch found that she had been trapped between the wall and the hard lean form of the vampire as he leaned near her neck. A small bead of glistening crimson rolled down to her shoulder staining her pale flesh. Snape's obsidian eyes had become darker than an abyss with a tint of red. His fangs more pronounced as he leaned toward the source of the intoxicating scent.

Unable to control himself he sank his fangs into the flesh of lovely pale neck. A rush filled him as he took in her blood. Rapid images of their time together before she married Lucius and when he made the vow to protect Draco to appease her and Bellatrix. The sweet crimson flowed into his mouth and he continued to drink from her listening to her faint moans as he growled in response.

Her heart beat fast as he continued to drink listening to it's rapid rhythm. He could hear her blood coursing through each and every organ and vein streaming toward the source of his bite. She tasted sweet. Sweeter than anything he had ever experienced thus far. The memories kept coming rapid fire.

Snape had been so engrossed in the feeding that he had not noticed when Narcissa went limp in his grasp. He pulled back from her terrified that he had gone too far and drained the poor witch.

"Foolish witch." he said. "What have you done."

Narcissa did not respond hovering near death from lack of blood.

Without having any other choice Snape bit his wrist and maneuvered so that he could drip the blood into the witch's mouth. He had hoped to get enough venom into her to turn her otherwise she would surely die from lack of blood. Having no choice Snape gently laid Narcissa down in the bed next to Lucius' cold form. He now had to take them both with him back to Selsmire Keep.

As he looked at them he remained curious as to why Narcissa would commit such a brash action. She had never been vain before, the prospect of mortality had never been daunting to her. She was simply unable to imagine life without either one of them. He shook his head at her foolish sentiment.

"Foolish woman." he said again.

Snape turned his attention to Lucius. He levitated the frail wizard from the bed and into his grasp. Lucius had been cold alright, but Snape could hear the faint sound of venom rushing through his veins. The dour wizard could not help but smile as he made his way toward the window. Lucius had indeed survived the transformation even in his weakened state.

He wasn't too sure about Narcissa but he knew he'd have to come back for her. She was a foolish woman indeed had he not been able to stop himself he might have killed her. The dour wizard made his way to Selsmire Keep with Lucius Malfoy in tow. All the while he made plans to retrieve Narcissa. He wasn't sure how Draco was going to cope with both of his parents being stricken with vampirism. He could justify Lucius due to his illness but Narcissa was in good health when he attacked her. This whole thing was much more complicated than he imagined.


	10. Chapter 9:Thrill Of The Hunt

**Chapter 9:** _ **Thrill Of The Hunt**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

 **N** ightfall brought with it an eerie chill that went right through the bone. Severus had not minded the cold much since he had gotten his new lease on life. To tell the truth it had no affect on him at all. The Half Blood Prince closed his eyes in a deep method of concentration swept over him. Black wings stretched like leather flapped from his back. He caught the scent of a wayward animal making it's way down the hillside. He got ready poised as he launched himself at the unsuspecting creature. Within seconds he had taken hold of it and brought it down. It's blood was good but not as intoxicating or as filling as that of a human's.

"Good show." said the voice of Versileius with pride as he stood perched on a rock.

He turned his attention to the other vampire to his right.

"Perhaps a bit of grace is required." said the vampire on his right side.

It was a handsome creature with icy gray eyes and lengthy blond hair.

"Sod off Malfoy." replied Snape glaring at the one and only Lucius.

"Let me show you how it's done, little brother." said the senior Malfoy with a smile.

"I think not." replied Snape. "Animal blood may be a good staring point but I much prefer human."

Versileius smiled.

"We must be able to adapt to any situation." he said pleasantly. "In war one never knows what can happen."

"Well I'm not in a war at the moment." replied Snape. "And that goat tasted like...you know what I think I'm done with goats."

Lucius laughed having caught Snape's thought.

"Aberforth." he said.

"Shut up Malfoy." said Snape trying hard not to visualize what the creepy brother of Albus Dumbledore might have done with the creature.

"You boys need help." said Versileius with a smile. "Narcissa where they always like this?"

Narcissa Malfoy made her way toward the group with a smile on her face and her dark eyes glowing with a tint of red.

"Always." she replied. "You should have seen them at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts." said Lucius with a mischievous grin. "What a splendid idea...I haven't been back there in ages...come on Severus let's have some fun."

Snape knew what kind of fun Lucius wanted to have and it had nothing to do with hunting.

"Lucius." he said.

"Come on old sod let's give the old Gryffindor what for." said Lucius with a grin. "Minerva would probably have kittens if she knew her precious Godric Gryffindor's statue met with an unfortunate accident."

Snape shook his head. Somethings never changed.

Lucius took off flying fast toward the castle in Scotland. Snape ventured right after him curious as to what this was going to be like after all these years. He had been pleased when Lucius recovered from the venom and joined him along side Versileius. Narcissa had taken a while despite her better health but she eventually made a full recovery.

It was strange to have the two of them around Selsmire Keep at first but then Severus quickly adjusted and it had been almost like they were youths back at Hogwarts again considering the other vampires were much older than they had been. Lucius zipped through the sky. It amazed Snape how quickly Lucius had taken to being a vampire. It was almost as if he finally became what he was meant to be since his birth. The two vampirian wizards flew to Hogwarts as incredible speed.

 _Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Snape had finally caught up to Lucius who had been perched on top of the Gryffindor tower. He had no idea what the vampirian lunatic was planning but he knew from experience that it wouldn't be good. Lucius strode over to the statue and pushed it off it's perch. He whipped out his wand and tagged "Slytherin rules and Gryffindor sux" all around the tower. It was an impressive feat for someone of his caliber of malice when it came to degrading the rival house. Lucius' love of Slytherin had always been known even as an adult wizard and governor of the school. He was proud of his house and refused to slink into the shadows whenever a blasted Gryffindor had something to boast about.

Ironically, thanks to Severus Slytherin house had a great deal to boast about in the coming years. Not only did they have their Head of House become Headmaster of Hogwarts but he was an infamous spy and primary hero of the wizarding war. The name Severus Snape had been on everyone's lips since the war ended and there showed no signs of the Slytherin ceasing to bring Snape's deeds to the ever arrogant Gryffindors attention.

In contrast, Gryffindor house had only Harry Potter and his friends to bring up but their contribution had paled in comparison to Snape. He was the Slytherin House Godric Gryffindor in the eyes of the youth. They had been proud to wear the Slytherin crest more so than anyone has been in years. Many petitioned for a statue of Snape to be put up on the Slytherin side of the castle. It was a problematic thing consider how many people still believed Snape to be an opportunistic traitor.

Lucius had been one of the ones who wanted the statue put up and McGonagall refused. Ever the constant mischievous Slytherin, Lucius decided he was going to teach his old professor a lesson or two about mutual compliance. He happily toppled her precious Godric Gryffindor statue, vandalized the tower and even talked Snape into assisting with his recipe tinkering with the staff's favorite food. Snape had thought the idea was ridiculous but helped him none the less if only to liven things up for a bit.

"What else do you wish to do?" asked Snape pleased to have his friend back.

Lucius gave him a wicked grin.

"I believe we've missed a meal or two...little brother." he said. "Perhaps those bed warmers of yours could use a good seeing to."

Snape chuckled thinking precisely the same thing. His obsidian eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Of course brother." he said. "And should we think of another activity in the process..."

"Oh I am definitely suggesting we bed them...one never knows when one needs to state an appetite."

The two vampirian wizards chuckled and took off into the night.

 _Snape's bedroom,,Selsmire Keep, Unknown World..._

Snape awoke to find himself naked and amid a tangle of limbs and bodies. All warm of course, killing them would have been counter productive to their possible future plans. Snape shifted sensing another vampirian presence in the sea of warm bodies and turned to look at the source. Lucius had been sprawled out on his stomach naked amid the silk sheets with two girls cuddled next to him and on across his back. Empty bottles of wine had been all over the floor. As Snape reacted to his aching head he recalled Lucius' bright idea to get the girls drunk out of their minds in a bid to see how it would affect their blood when feeding upon them.

The night passed in kind of a blur from there.

One of the two women that wrapped their arms around Snape had started to move in sleep finding it comforting to be near him after the intoxicating experience of him feeding on her blood. Snape had been still a little dazed before the familiar lips of the woman pressed against his pale ones. The scent of lilac and lavender filled his nostrils and she continued to kiss him trailing down to his neck and exposed pale chest. He felt nothing but pleasure as the woman bit down hard on the flesh of his chest drawing his vampiric blood. Her warm tongue lapping at the small stream of blood as if it had been ambrosia.

Before he knew it she had been straddling him. His pale hands acted as if they had a mind of their own gliding over his pale thighs as if they had done this a million times before. He let out a groan feeling the all too familiar heat from her slender frame and heard the whisper of his name on her lips. He knew at once even with the weight of sleep lingering over him who this woman had been.

"Narcissa." he said softly.

She smiled at him running her pale fingers down his equally pale chest.

"Good morning love." she said softly. "You were so spectacular last night I wanted an encore."

Snape had been confused. He had not recalled much of what he had done the previous night. He was drunk out of his mind after feeding on the blood from his bed warmers after Lucius had gotten them to drink two jugs of old wine. The room was spinning and he could hear laughter but he didn't recall much except the warm bodies and the soft moans that began to fill the room.

Snape let out a soft grunt as Narcissa slowly started working her way into a rhythm.

At the sound of his voice Lucius perked thanks to his newly acquired sense of vampiric hearing.

"Narcissa, love starting without me?" he said with a sly smile.

She said nothing in reply as Lucius crawled over toward them and bit his wife on the neck. Her blood trickled down her exposed pale chest and into the mouth of Snape who had been watching them intensely. She ran her hand across his cheek and he caught it between his teeth sinking his fangs into it. The vampire let out a soft moan as both her husband and her lover fed from her while she continued her previous ministrations with his body.

It had been quite a sight with all three vampires connected this way. Snape had not recalled what he had done the night before but he was sure of only one thing. This was the last time he was drinking with Lucius Malfoy. He had been worse than when they were children. The dour wizard had not even thought Lucius could top the crazy ideas and wild parties from their early days as death eaters. Apparently, Vampirism was becoming on him and Narcissa both. After six hours Snape managed to untangle himself from them and make it out of Selsmire Keep back to Hogwarts. He busied himself with making more potions until he found that his stock was almost out of supplies. He knew he would have to make a trip to Hogesmeade soon and dreaded it.


	11. Chapter 10:Night of Tears

**Chapter 10:** _ **Night of Tears**_

 _ **{A/N: So It Begins...}**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **One Year Later...**

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **A** chill had set in as Spells assistant Hermione Granger made her way through Diagon Alley in search of more spell tomes. It had been a late and oddly foggy night as she ventured, already running late for dinner back at Hogwarts. She had no doubt that everyone had filed into the dining hall by now. It had been eerily quiet and she had a lot of shopping to do. With the close of the wizarding war and her recent break-up with Ronald Weasley Hermione had kept herself rather busy with her studies. The chill had not been enough to deter the bushy haired witch as she browsed the stores and made her purchases. She lingered on a book about Potions and Ingredients. She made a mental not to come back and see what else they had to offer when her busy schedule had been clear enough.

All set with her tomes and ready to go Hermione made her way back out into the chilly night air. The young witch had been so busy with her shopping that she had not noticed four sets of glowing eyes that had been following her from the shadows. She had gotten half way to the apparation point before she felt the first set of teeth sink into her arm. Pain surged through her as she struggled against what ever it had been and grasped her wand. The witch put up a valiant fight but she was no match after a second set of teeth sank into her shoulder. Rapid heat seemed to pour into her blood stream and she screamed from the agony of it. A blood curling scream that no one seemed to take notice of.

As she found herself pulled toward the ground by these beast set on devouring her she could see two sets of glowing red eyes and pale faces twisted in grimaces of hunger. One of the fiends set upon her neck puncturing the flesh with it's sharp fangs. The chill of the night had been the least of the bushy haired witch's worries as she felt her self slipping away while the two fiends greedily lapped away at her heated blood.

In all this Hermione felt great anger at the prospect of what was happening. She had fought a wizarding war for most of her childhood and not even a year after the despot Voldemort is defeated she is attacked by blood thirsty vampires on a routine trip for tomes as part of her apprenticeship.

 _Peday's Potions and Ingredients Shop, Diagon Alley, Wizarding World._

Severus Snape had been browsing the ingredients section of the shop while the owner shuffled about nervously. He knew what he was and there was no sense in denying it. The dour wizard had no plans for consuming the overly cautious man but found that the fear one could inspire with such gifts made for an interesting bargaining chip. Ordinarily, Snape would have gotten the ingredients himself for his potions but it was a time consuming process and Poppy had expected her shelves to be stocked as they had been every time her supplies ran low. As much as Snape could have loved to go search for the various plants himself, he simply did not have the time. So purchasing them was his only choice at the moment. especially if he wanted to get back to his own private brewing at Selsmire Keep.

"Are these ingredients to your satisfaction sir?" asked the shopkeeper wearily showing him various plants and roots.

"They'll do for now." replied Snape in a bored tone. "Put them with the others."

"As you wish sir." replied the shopkeeper.

He put the new plants into the pouch with the others and Snape tossed a small coin purse onto the counter.

"Would that be all sir?" asked the shopkeeper.

"For now." replied Snape. "I have pressing business at the moment."

He smiled showing his fangs making the man shake even more as he headed out of the store. Snape couldn't resist a smirk as he left the store. He could hear the rustling of locks and chains behind him. The shopkeeper must not have known that a vampire such as Snape could easily bypass those feeble locks if he so desired. Still it was amusing to see the man's fear until he heard the tail end of a blood curling scream. The scent of blood had been heavy in the air as a breeze carried it in The Potions Master's direction.

He caught the familiar scent of jasmine lingering about the wind and froze. Though he had not been thirsty the scent of virgin blood had caught his attention. The scent of jasmine made him worry. It took only a moment before he realized who it was that would be out and about this time of night with virgin blood and the familiar scent of jasmine about them. _Granger. She's here this late? NO!_

Filled with a panic he had not known since his heart stopped after Nagini's attack Snape took off toward the source of the scents.

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

Snape arrived just in time to see Hermione being set upon by two low level grunt vampires. He had been enraged that they had the audacity to attack a veteran of the wizarding wars when not even they could stand against the dark lord's tyranny. Hermione had been near death with the heavy blood loss that the greedy grunts had caused. Without a word or a thought Snape stormed over to the grunts and viciously attacked one of them severing their head and ripping the body of one to shreds. The other looked up and tried to run but Snape was much too fast and tore out his throat before ripping apart as he did the other.

Hermione had been hovering near death when she witnessed the Potions Master's display of raw power and unprecedented speed. Despite her condition it hit her that Harry had been right all along when he said that Snape had not been dead. The Potions Master had simply become a vampire and retreated from the public eye.

"P-Professor?" she managed despite the blood loss and hole in her neck from the vicious attack.

The bushy haired witch could only lay there as her blood cooled from the night breeze and she slowly lost consciousness.

Upon seeing the injured witch Snape kneeled down beside her. His obsidian eyes filled with fear and apprehension. She was pale and her body had taken on too much venom from the night stalkers. If he could manage to get her to safety she would most certainly turn and have to spend the rest of her life stalking in the dark and living in fear of the sun. Unlike those of _Pureblood_ status within Selsmire Keep, Hermione would be reduced to a shadow of her former self .

"Miss Granger." said Snape looking into her eyes. "There isn't much time...I can purify your blood but you must give me permission...there is no way to give you, your life back...and after tonight you will become a vampire assuming you survive the transformation."

Hermione couldn't do much to reply feeling the burning in her blood. Pain filled her and she was losing consciousness.

"Miss Granger." said Snape. "If you want me to try and purify your blood tell me now."

Hermione managed to move her right index finger as the burning pain continued to set in. She pointed at Snape in a bid to tell him that she wanted him to do what he needed. Snape nodded and lifted the young witch into his lap.

"I apologize for the pain that this will cause you." he said.

In seconds Hermione's world faded to black as Snape sank his fangs into the side of her neck that had not taken any damage. Her blood was filled with venom but he did his best to neutralize it. When it appeared that she was stable he bit into his own wrist and took care to drip his blood into her mouth. It was his hope that he could effectively turn the young witch before the poison of the grunts venom took her life. It had been a long shot but with him pouring his blood into her wounds and biting her neck to inject more of his venom it was all he could do.

Snape's obsidian eyes grew wide and dark as a result of the feeding. Flashes of her memories through her blood filled his mind. He could taste her fear and her relief at seeing him. He saw her huddled in bed with his journals as she read page after page of his life's story. He saw the tears that filled her eyes that day in the shrieking shack and her those that she shed when she looked at the words he had written.

When he took all he could from the witch he pulled back. Still reeling from her memories.

"Let's get you home." said Snape.

He lifted Hermione off the ground and into his arms carrying the young bushy haired witch as if she had been his bride. The remains of the vampires who had attacked her would be ash come morning and he did not need eye witnesses swearing that he had attacked the young witch when in fact he had come to her rescue.

Snape took flight and headed back to Hogwarts.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Snape landed a safe distance on the grounds and looked down at the ailing witch. It was evident that her blood was beginning to change. He could hear the venom working its way through her bloodstream. He held her close to him the scent of jasmine radiating off her heavily. The urge to protect her had been new to him despite what he had done for her and her friends during the wizarding war. He felt a pull toward the young witch that he had never felt before. She closed her eyes looking as if to be drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Miss Granger, in three days your heart will stop and on the third day I will come for you." he said. "To everyone else you will have succumbed to the attack and died peacefully in your sleep but if you survive the transformation, I will take you and you will have to leave this world behind."

Hermione did not reply as she lost consciousness.

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

The last thing she recalled was hearing the faint voices of Filch and Headmistress McGonagall. They both seemed agree that she needed to be taken to the infirmary as soon as possible. When she awoke again she had been there with Madam Pomfrey administering blood replenishing potion to her and trying desperately to heal her wounds.

She could feel the presence of her Professor Snape as they fussed over her. Harry and Ron came to visit telling her how sorry they were that she had been attacked and that they wished they could get payback on the bastard creatures that had attacked her. She wished she could tell them that Snape had already done that but she had been unable to talk.

The first two days passed and Hermione had been worse off. Madam Pomfrey did not hold out much hope for her. When the third day set in her heart had stopped just as Snape said it would. Everyone had believed her dead and mourned her loss in sorrowful tears. Harry and Ron had taken her "death" the hardest followed by her parents.

She was buried next to Dumbledore along side the statue commemorating the heroes of the wizarding war. The bushy haired witch had been unable to tell her friends that she had not been dead and was utterly terrified at the prospect of being buried alive. She had little to worry about as true to his word, Snape came for her. She had still been unable to talk or move when he pushed open her coffin and pulled her from inside. A sense of comfort filled her as he took her into his arms and carried her back to his quarters.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Wizarding Worlds..._

Snape carried Hermione toward his bedroom. She had been as cold as the grave but he knew how to deal with this. Once he got her into bed he bit his wrist and let the scent of blood bring the witch back to life. Hermione's amber eyes opened and she took to suckling him as if she had been a newborn babe. Snape watched her feed with a strange sense of admiration. Her sharp fangs had been of no consequence to him the feel of her bite sent waves of absolute pleasure coursing through him.

After an hour of her feeding he pulled away and lay down in the large bed beside her. Hermione had not known how much time had passed after that but his presence had been comforting. She layed there as rapid flashed of his life passed through her mind from the memories in his blood. It wasn't long before she became so unable to resist the need to sleep that swept over her. She closed her eyes and everything faded except the comfort of the dour wizard's presence.


	12. Chapter 11:Warming Of Blood

**Chapter 11:** _ **Warming Of Blood**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **A** mber eyes opened in the darkness though focus was difficult. Hermione felt as if her blood had been on fire as she began writhing in agony on what she realized had been a bed. A rather large black four poster bed beneath black cotton sheets and a forest green comforter. Images flashed through her mind as a familiar voice attempted to soothe her through her agony. She felt rough calloused hands against her newly inflamed flesh. Tears streamed down her cheeks and sweat poured off her in waves. The voice had been soothing in her ear while the calloused hands smoothed the wet strands from out of her face and eyes. She tried to breath but found her lungs could not produce any oxygen. The voice which she noted to been a deep baritone rich in sorrow seemed to hum into her very being. She knew that voice and how it soothed. She willed her aching and writhing form to scoot closer it felt good to be closer. On her lips she tasted the sweet crimson of blood as it slid down her throat soothing the burning and sating her ravenous thirst.

She realized that this blood belonged to her creator. And that it was his voice soothing her ears and his hands moving along her body to calm her writhing. She continued to drink as his blood began to soothe her aches. The bushy haired witch continued to latch onto the dour Professor, he closed his eyes loosing himself in pleasure she was causing.

"Miss Granger." he hissed as she continued to drink.

Hermione had been unable to pull herself away from her creator lusting for his blood as if she had been in the grips of a madness. Snape knew he had to get away from the young witch. Her feeding was causing a reaction in him that she was not ready for.

"Miss Granger!" he said forcefully.

The bushy haired witch let go of him at once and recoiled back against the pillows of the bed as if she were his student again. Snape took a moment to get back to his senses and climbed out of the bed. He leaned over the ailing witch and softly stroked her cheek. Hermione leaned into his touch like a cat being pet by it's owner.

Her amber eyes focus on him intensely.

"Rest." he said in his usual baritone drawl. "I shall return soon."

Hermione found herself horrified at the prospect of being left alone.

"Please don't go." she said softly as if to beg.

"I must." replied Snape. "I myself must feed and I have things to do...you stay and rest...your body is not yet ready to be taxed so soon after your ordeal...I have plenty of books as you well noted... read them if you must but you are to rest."

Hermione frowned at having to be left alone but conceded. He had been her creator and it was his will that she rest lest she earn his ire and that was the last thing she wanted. If he was anything like he had been as her Potions Professor, even in vampiric form he would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Fine." she said with a sigh. "When will you return?"

Snape had no time frame to give her. He didn't feel as if he needed to.

"You will know when you see me." he said.

With that Snape made his way out of the darkness of his quarters leaving the newborn vampirian witch alone.

Hermione sat up in bed still pouting about Snape leaving her but glad that it had been him that saved her that night. She could still see the images of him slashing through those other vampires as if it had been nothing. She recalled both creatures having incredible strength and speed when they set upon her but Snape seemed superior in his way. He moved with so much ease it was almost graceful to watch. She would certainly have appreciated it more if she were not dying at the time.

The bushy haired witch tried to move her legs but found that they had been much too heavy for function. With a sigh she resolved herself to staying in bed as Snape instructed. She folded her arms across her chest and took in the strange newness of her surroundings. It was most definitely night, she knew that from the scent of midnight mushrooms that only seemed to bloom late night.

Finding it strange indeed that she could smell distant mushrooms Hermione focused on her other senses. Her sense of hearing had been acute. The sound of the squid splashing about in the lake had reached her ears as well as the numerous heartbeats from the students who had taken residence inside the Slytherin dungeons of Hogwarts. The bushy haired witch smiled. She thought for a moment and used her fingers to trace her newly acquired set of fangs.

It was all so strange.

After all this time believing that Severus Snape had perished by way of Nagini, He had in fact been alive and living among them as a vampire. Well not just any vampire...a superior vampire who moved about the castle with relative ease. Hermione so much time going back and forth about how Snape possibly could have turned after that attack from Nagini that she fell asleep.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Snape had just arrived at Hogwarts. He had taken some time to hunt and it did him a world of good. Versileius had been interested in his recent strange behavior and required a rapid round of question and answers to ease his mind. He stressed that making new vampires should not be a compulsion whenever Snape felt the need. Despite the reprimand Snape had understood why the elder vampire had been worried but Snape had no need to change anyone else. He simply had no choice when it came to Narcissa and Hermione. He couldn't very well let the witches die. Narcissa had been foolish but Hermione was attacked by grunts, thin-blooded low levels that happened to be very careless when it came to their feeding.

The dour vampirian wizard made his way inside Hogwarts. His steps so light it was almost as if he flew. He ventured down into the dungeons and toward his quarters which appeared for him like usual. He had taken some pride in the fact that Hogwarts castle still responded to him in a possible bid to recognize him as Headmaster despite Minerva being the official Headmistress.

Snape bypassed the defenses he had put in place with relative ease. Even with the castle protecting his quarters one could never be too sure who might have been lurking about in the dark. He finally got the door open and ventured inside. He had been pleased to note that nothing had been out of place since his absence and that Hermione had apparently drifted back to sleep. It was the best thing for her with her blood being as unstable as it were.

The Potions Master made his way into the bedroom removing his armor until only a long sleeve white shirt remained with black trousers and boots. His pale skin had still be in contrast to his lengthy raven hair and crisp white shirt. The wizard climbed into bed with the ailing witch and leaned into her ear. He whispered soothing words and she seemed relaxed.

"It's time to feed." he said softly.

Hermione's amber eyes opened and he offered his wrist. The bushy haired witch gripped him and sank her fangs into his flesh watching him closely for approval. Snape smirked watching her adjust to her new vampirian status with relative ease. He stroked her neck with his free hand as she fed sending waves of pleasure through him.

"When you are strong enough...I shall teach you to hunt." he said.

Hermione let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact when Snape removed his hand briefly from her cheek. She continued to feed loosing herself in the bliss his blood cause filling her with immense pleasure. He was her master, her teacher, her creator, she wanted to please him. Pleasing him seemed to take over much of her thoughts as of late. She considered it to be a possible side effect of the change in her blood.

Snape studied the young witch as she continued to suck the blood from his wrist. Her soft tongue dancing across his flesh as she lapped up the sweet crimson. She had been beautiful. More so than ever he could have imagined as he stroked her supple pale cheeks. Her scent still retained the linger of jasmine now mixed in with the thick copper of blood.

The warm crimson slick across her lips almost as if to beacon to him. Snape pulled himself out of his thoughts and away from the witch who had been feeding.

"Stop." he said.

Hermione did not seem to hear him.

"Miss Granger stop." said Snape.

The bushy haired witch continued to suckle him.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted.

At the tone of his displeasure and the startled realization that Snape had used her first name, Hermione stopped releasing his wrist. Snape pulled back hissing as he did in a bid to keep her from getting close to him again. His wound healed quickly and he turned his attention back to the sated witch before him.

"The next time I tell you to stop feeding you will do so." he said coldly.

Hermione sense fear from his demeanor and nodded. Her small mouth still stained with the crimson of his blood. Snape found himself staring at her lips watching as the blood smeared onto them dripped in small red beads down her small pale chin. He could hear her heart beat. A thunderous and predatory thing tucked neatly into her rib cage.

Something stirred in him that he had not known existed and he looked away. Hermione had been staring at him as well. Her amber eyes gleaming in a fashion that had been new for her as well. Snape's nostrils flared as he took in a strangely foreign scent surrounding them. His obsidian eyes widened when he registered what it had been.

"Y-You're in heat." he said.

Hermione blushed from the implication thought she had not known what it meant.

"Professor?" she said nervously.

Snape swiftly got to his knees and made his way over toward the witch. The scent was powerful and seemed to pull him forward. The dour wizard inhaled the scent almost losing control of his senses.

"Y-You're in heat Miss Granger...but that's...how is this even possible..." he said in amazement. "You've barely been turned."

"I-I think it has to do with my age." said Hermione trying to make sense of it all as well. "I-I think It's because I'm a young vampire."

Snape looked to be in deep thought for a moment. Hermione watched him unsure of his reaction. She had not wanted to displease him. The bond she apparently shared with him via his blood made it difficult not to want to please him.

"Perhaps." he said. "I shall endeavor to be careful around you in the near future...you may be a vampire but you are still a virgin and as such I do not believe it is wise of me to linger about with you for extended periods of time."

Hermione almost whimpered at his words.

"Please don't leave me." she said terrified.

"Miss Granger." said Snape. "I only meant to save your life...I did not intended to become tied down by the likes of you."

"I can be of use to you." said Hermione. "Please let me be of use...I'll do anything."

Snape scoffed.

"I'm a vampire Miss Granger...what use will I have for an insufferable know it all such as yourself?" he asked.

"Maybe I can help you with collecting potions ingredients." said Hermione. "Or with whatever projects your working on now...I'm sure you could use an assistant."

Snape considered this. She did make a good case for being a thorn in his side and she was slightly bearable when she didn't have Potter or Weasley firmly attached to her hip.

"I'll consider it." he said.

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it." she said.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I'm already regretting it." he grumbled. "Now move over...your not the only vampire that needs rest."

Hermione scooted over and Snape layed down beside her just as before. Only when his head it the pillow he had been out like a light. The bushy haired witch closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after taking in the scent of fresh earth and herbs that always seemed to linger when had been in a room. She felt safe in his presence. Despite all that had happened she knew that Snape would protect her from any and all harm, he had proven that during the wizarding war and again when the vampires nearly killed her.

As Hermione drifted off she considered that the cranky git wasn't so bad. She might even spend the time as his unofficial apprentice getting to know him better. Maybe find out what happened to that sweet young man from his journals that the world never appreciated. As she slept a smiled filed across her pale face. _A girl can dream couldn't she?_


	13. Chapter 12:The Master and The Student

**Chapter 12:** _ **The Master and The Student**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **S** everus Snape paced the front room of his quarters his obsidian eyes staring into the orange and red flames that lined his fireplace. Hermione shuffled out of bed feeling stronger than ever before as she new vampiric powers took hold. Despite the aspect of having to drink someone or something's blood, Hermione felt excited that she was going with Snape on a hunt. He had not seem all that thrilled about the prospect of being stuck with her but she didn't let it put a damper on her mood. She was finally going to get back to life outside of Hogwarts castle.

"Hurry up girl, the hunting isn't going to be done by itself." said Snape irate.

She knew it was only because he was blood-starved. He had been in a mostly cranky mood whenever he wasn't able to feed like he wanted. If she hadn't known any better she would have said that it was because he was worried about taking her for her first hunt. It was quite possible that he felt some sort of protective streak when it came to her. She deduced that if he had it was most likely due to him being the vampire that made her.

"Alright." she said. "I'm ready...you don't have to be such a grouch."

"Hmmm." replied Snape inspecting her sharply. "Do I need to go over the rules of the hunt?"

"No." replied Hermione. "I remember them."

"Are you sure?" asked Snape. "Given your Gryffindor tendency to break the rule I feel we should cover them just in case."

"I know what to do Severus." said Hermione. "It's not like I'm going to go out and create a vampire child or anything."

"Immortal children are forbidden." said Snape.

"I know." said Hermione. "Now are we going to argue all night or are we going hunting."

Snape narrowed his dark eyes at Hermione.

"Very well witch." he replied. "Let us be off."

 _Open Field, Wizarding World..._

Hermione couldn't believe all the sights and colors surrounding her in the crisp night air. She had not gotten over the fact that the chill had not bothered her. It had actually been quite refreshing to have the wind blowing in her bushy hair. Snape seemed to be in a league of his own. Unlike the "scrounging runts" as he called the other vampires, he had been seemingly in his element a true master or lord of the night. Hermione couldn't get over how graceful and seamless his movements had been.

There had been a deer feeding on grass just a ways away from where they landed. Snape had gone into full predator mode and set upon the unsuspecting creature with relative ease. Hermione found herself excited when he launched himself at the deer and sank his fangs into it's long brown fur covered neck.

The power of his bite had paralyzed the creature and he sank into it's jugular vein with ease. The crimson that flowed had been darkened by the pale light of the moon as Snape gripped his prey between his powerful jaws and his pale hands. Hermione had walked closer to him eager to watch him drink from the creature. Intense pleasure fulled him as he let the creature who's black eyes seemed to darken slip from his grasp and fall to the ground.

"You're turn." said Snape.

Hermione looked at the deer and back at Snape.

"He's still very much alive I assure you." said the blood faced wizard. "He's not the prey you are after."

His ears perked as he registered the sound of soft hooves against gravel.

"Can you hear it?" asked Snape turning his attention to Hermione.

"Yes." she replied as her own ears perked at the sound.

The thunderous heart beat of her prey and it's blood rushing through it's veins made her smile wickedly.

"Go." instructed Snape.

Hermione did just that taking off with speed she never knew she had as she launched herself into the air and wrapped her body around her struggling prey. Before the deer could move an inch her fangs were already in it's jugular. Snape smirked as he watched the witch. She didn't pull it off with his grace and apparent seamless strength but she managed to secure her first feeding that did not come from his wrist.

He watched as Hermione fed from the deer. Her amber eyes darkened with a tint of red and a look of pleasure filed across her face. She let the deer go as he had without being told, mostly because he drilled it into her head before hand. Snape noted how the moonlight hit the crimson blood that stained her face and darkened it. She had been a vision of primal beauty with her bushy hair swaying in the wind.

As if on impulse Snape walked over to the young vampirian witch and captured her blood stained lips into a heated and primal kiss. He had not known what had come over him but the sight of her in such a state seemed to be too much for him. Hermione had been all too eager to return his affections wrapping her arms and slender body around him. The two vampires stumbled to the ground below as the moon loomed above them in the black velvet sky.

Snape ripped at her robes with his claws desperate to gain contact with her heated pale flesh. Hermione had done the same to him slashing threw his frock coat to get to him. As if starved she bit into his chest drawing his blood. Snape groaned apparently lost in the feel of her frantic feeding. Her tongue small and war as it lapped up the crimson blood from his pale flesh.

"Hermione." he said in a breathless whisper.

"Severus." came her reply when he bit into her neck suckling the blood from her in response.

After several minutes of mutual feeding and heated exchanges, Snape reluctantly pulled away from the witch. It had been much to dangerous to lose themselves in the middle of the field with possible dangers lurking around every corner. Snape kissed Hermione on the lips once more before getting to his feet and magically repairing both of their clothes.

The witch had been pouting about his lack of follow through. The dour wizard simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned her back to him. He leaned down nibbling lightly on the flesh of her neck causing the witch to moan in pleasure and whimper for want of more contact with him.

"Now is not the time." he said in a low tone. "But when the time does come...I won't be stopping until you beg me to."

The promise in his voice seemed to perk the young witch up.

"You promise?" she asked turning to face him with her amber eyes meeting obsidian.

"Yes." replied Snape taking the time to kiss her once more. "Well done on your first hunt...you are not strong enough yet to venture with me but you will be soon...for now we return to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and they took off into the night headed back for Hogwarts castle.

Later...

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione scooted closer to Snape as he slept rather soundly in bed beside her. She smoothed the wayward raven hairs from his sleeping face and softly kissed him on his pale lips. She could still see the red stain from where the crimson of blood had been. A small smile came to her as she recalled how graceful he had been when hunting. It had been no different then when he was brewing or stalking about the corridors to correct wayward students in their misconduct.

The sleeping Potions Professor let out a low growl that the witch beside him thought to be adorable.

"Hermione." he said sleepily.

The bushy haired witch smiled and continued to kiss him.

"Go to sleep witch." he grumbled. "We have another hunt tomorrow and you need your strength."

Shaking her head, she settled down and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. Snape had not stirred. Not even when she sank her fangs into his pale flesh if anything he seemed to expect it. Hermione drank from him and then pulled away as sleep set in. As if looking for comfort via contact Snape sank his fangs into the young witch as well. He pulled back and everything fell silent.

Hermione had not known that being a vampire would prove to be so taxing. It was as if she spent much of her vampire life sleeping and the other half feeding. Snape could have told her it was simply because she was a newborn vampire and had not been adapted to her new metabolism and eating habits. He simply enjoyed the look of utter confusion and the occasion bout of frustration from Hogwarts' resident Know-it-all. It was strange to be back at Hogwarts after everything that has happened and still in the role of Professor while Hermione retained her role as a student. If only the rest of the wizarding world could see them now. It was almost tempting to wonder what they would make of the pair of vampires.


	14. Chapter 13: The Hunter and The Huntress

**Chapter 13:** _ **The Hunter and The Huntress**_

 _ **{A/N: Short chap headache makes it impossible otherwise}**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Open Field, Wizarding World..._

 **M** oonlight had been beaming down upon the open grassy field where Snape had taken Hermione on another hunt. She had been progressing quite quickly. It seemed her quick study mentality had been for more than just her pursuit of academics. The bushy haired vampirian witch brought down a deer with a swift leap feeding from it as she watched Snape take down his prey. The scent of herbs and fresh earth lingering from the formidable wizard as he moved. He had been graceful in his movements as before and seemed to delight in the chase almost as much as he had the feeding. Hermione watched him with her amber eyes darkened and the tint of red just behind them. Her small pale mouth stained with the sweet crimson of the deer's blood. Snape looked at her as well as she fed. His pale lips also stained with crimson blood.

His obsidian eyes held a flicker of what appeared to be desire as he dropped his prey and inched closer to Hermione. She dropped hers as well and took off into the open field. The cool of the breeze she created making her bushy hair sway behind her. Snape smirked and took off after her. The two vampires ran through the tall grasses playful in their manner.

Snape had gotten the advantage when he swiftly lept into the air and swooped down upon the unsuspecting witch. They tumbled on the ground like beasts at play giving no thought to much else. When the tumbling ceased Hermione found herself towering above the dour wizard who looked up at her with blood drunk eyes. She leaned down and captured his blood stained lips in a heated kiss.

A low growl erupted from him as he returned her kiss with just as much heat.

Before either of them knew it, they were in the process of shredding each other's close to get more skin to skin contact. Snape had forgotten that Hermione had been in heat and the pull toward her had been relentless as they maneuvered in the grass. The Potions Master eventually towered above the young vampirian witch his obsidian eyes gleaming. Her scent had been intoxicating, the aroma of jasmine, the copper of blood, and the fresh earth that enveloped her pale flesh.

"Severus." said Hermione nearly breathless.

"You don't know what you ask of me." said Snape sinking his fangs into the pale flesh of her neck.

Pleasure overwhelmed them both as he drank from her. Her soft moans getting his attention. He continued to drink from the witch causing her to arch her slender body under him.

"Severus please." she said in a near whimper.

"M-My quarters." said Snape nearly losing himself in these words. "I-I have to get you back to..."

One of the witch's wayward hands found it's way at the waist band of his trousers. Hermione kissed him on the lips then let her kiss trail down further to his cheek and chin. He had not expected it when she sank her fangs into the pale flesh of his neck. Snape had no defense against the intense wave of pleasure that came from her bite. What had been the most surprising was that it had been in the same place where Nagini had bitten him nearly a year prior. His flesh and nerve endings had been quite sensitive in that region and it only served to stimulate him further.

"Hermione." he said in a breathless whisper.

The night air had been thick with the scent of various smells but none more profound than the scent of arousal that the witch gave off. It was this scent that had been cause for Snape to worry. Hermione had been radiating heat like a beacon and it attracted the attention of some other hunters of the night.

Snape suddenly tensed sensing that they had not been alone in the field.

A low growl emitted from the back of the Potions Professor's throat. It caught Hermione completely by surprise.

"Severus?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Yes Severus what's wrong?" asked one of the thin-blood runts who's eyes seemed to glow at the prospect of being near a female in heat.

"State your business." said Snape in a dangerous tone.

"We've come for the female." said another of the thin-blood runts.

Snape pressed his lean form harder against Hermione.

"You'll have to find yourselves another." he said in the same dangerous tone. "She belongs to me."

"If she belongs to you then why haven't you claimed her?" asked the first of the thin-blood runts. "Surely you know how potent the scent of a fertile female is among our species."

"She is not of your species." said Snape with a dangerous growl.

"Hmmm." said The second thin-blood runts. "They must be _Pureblood_."

"How interesting." said the first thin-blood runt.

"Indeed." agreed the other. "To mate with a succulent _Pureblood_ vampire..."

"She is mine and anyone who attempts to touch her will have me to deal with." said Snape glaring at the thin-blood runts as his eyes began to glow.

"The way I see it." said the first thin-blood runt. "There is just one of you and two of us...how do you suppose you can fight us off and protect your fertile female?"

"He doesn't have to." said the familiar booming voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Snape looked up to see the wicked smirk on his vampirian brother's face.

"Lucius." he said pleased to see him.

"Now be good little runts and run along." said Lucius still with that wicked smirk. "Before I am forced to eradicate you like the vermin that you are."

Snape smirked some at the threat. Lucius could be down right poetic when he wanted to be.

As if to be unimpressed by the _Pureblood's_ claims the first thin-blood runt attacked Lucius and met with an unfortunate end when the handsome vampirian wizard used his agility and claws to slice through the creature's flesh and sever it's head from the rest of it's body.

The other thin-blood runt took the hint and made off while he still could. Snape quickly wrapped Hermione in his tattered robes and stood before Lucius shirtless.

"Little brother." said Lucius grinning. "Up to no good I see...and with Miss Granger no less."

"Lucius." said Snape grateful to him.

"No need to thank me little brother." said Lucius. "Father simply sent me to make sure you were getting along well enough...he would be most intrigued to know that you have found yourself a mate in all this folly."

Hermione looked at Snape confused.

"Father?" she asked.

"Long story." replied Snape. "But suffice if to say...my father is alive and well and not who you or anyone else believed he was...myself included."

Snape turned his attention back to Lucius.

"I am grateful to him." he said.

Lucius nodded.

"As we all should be." he replied. "Well I've got to get back home...Little brother might I suggest you take the witch somewhere and bed her least this incident occurs again."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the obnoxious _Pureblood._

"Welcome to the family little sister." said Lucius. "Take care of the side winged bloke will you."

Before Hermione could say any thing more Lucius took off into the night. Snape turned his attention back to the bushy haired witch.

"We must be off." he said. "I have no intention of being cornered by more thin-bloods."

"That makes two of us." said Hermione.

Snape gave Hermione another heated look before apparating them both back to Hogwarts. Along the way he had been giving what Lucius had suggested some serious thought. If he was going to be able to finish training the witch in the ways of a vampire then he had no other choice but to deflower her lest another encounter with thin-bloods or worse occur out in the field. The dour wizard had no idea how to even approach such a topic with the witch. But it was the only thing to do or she would find herself being the prize of any runt or scragglier that caught her scent. The thought of anyone else touching the witch so intimately made his blood boil. She was his. He created her and he was going to be the one to bed her.

Snape strengthened his resolve for the next time he took her out hunting, she would be his in every sense of the word and he dared any runt blood to try and lay claim to her after that. The exhausted witch and wizard fumbled into bed. It had been a rather eventful night for the both of them.


	15. Chapter 14: To Conquer A Virgin Vampires

**Chapter 14:** _ **To Conquer A Virgin Vampiress**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **Warning: Mild Sexual Content Ahead**

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **I** n the quiet darkness of his quarters, the dour vampirian wizard had been unable to fall sleep. He could not stop thinking about all that had transpired between him and Hermione Granger. He had been her mentor and creator, she seemed to desire connection with him but he had not been sure that it was to such and extent that he should mate with her. Unable to sleep the dour wizard sat up and ventured into the front room of his quarters. The yellow orange glow of the flames in his fire place had been the only light that had been in the otherwise darkened place. The draft that had come in from the castle had been colder than usual but due to his vampirian blood Snape had been in no way affected by it. The pale wizard sat in his usual arm chair staring at the orange flames as they danced around an un-burned log.

The prospect of deflowering the young witch seemed to be a quite a daunting task. He didn't want her to regret it. From his standpoint it seemed as if every witch he had deflowered regretted being with him. The wizard had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had not seen Hermione standing in the doorway watching him.

"Severus?" she said sleepily. "What are you doing up?"

Snape looked up at her. His obsidian eyes meeting her amber ones.

"I was just thinking." he replied.

"About tomorrow's hunt?" asked Hermione.

Snape nodded.

"Among other things." he said. "A-Are you sure you want me to be the one that..."

Hermione knew instantly what he meant.

"You promised." she said walking over to him.

"I know." he replied. "But witches have a tendency to regret being with me."

"I would never regret it." said Hermione climbing into his lap. "And those other witches just didn't know what they had."

Snape gave her a weak smile.

"Hermione." he said softly.

She put a finger to his pale lips before he could say anything more.

"I trust you." she said. "After everything you've done for us...for me...I know you are the only one that I want in this way."

Snape looked into the amber eyes of the

Hermione kissed him on his pale lips. The dour vampirian wizard pulled her closer to him returning her kiss with heated passion. Ordinarily the witch would not have thought him capable of such a thing. It wasn't long before the kissing lead to other ideas and Snape lifted Hermione out of his lap and into the air with relative ease. It amazed the witch how strong the wizard had been given his status as a Vampire Lord.

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been lying with her back pressed against Snape's large black four poster bed. The scent of fresh earth, herbs, and jasmine had been mixed as the two exchanged heated kisses between the soft black cotton sheets. That enveloped their heated pale forms. Snape's face had been a near half mask of crimson as his fangs sank into the exposed breasts of the slender witch below him. Said witch let out a moan that seemed to ring in the ears of the vampirian wizard as he continued to suckle her.

"Severus." she said softly wrapping her slender bare legs around his lean pale frame and pulling him closer. "Please...you promised."

Snape let out a low growl and positioned himself between the young witch's slender legs.

His obsidian eyes grew dark and a wicked smirk filed across his pale face.

"As you wish." he said.

In an instant Hermione felt him and the pain that went along with it.

Snape could hardly control himself, the scent of her arousal clouding his mind. To further distract the witch from the pain he sank his fangs into her pale neck as she clawed at his back.

Their vision blurred and Snape began to thrust into the young witch.

Hermione's moans filled the darkened room. The sound of his head board beat against the stone wall and the sheets wrinkled on the bed from their movements.

"Severus." said Hermione as her mind traveled back to his words in those journals.

The dour wizard couldn't get enough of the young witch that had been wrapped around him. His pace quickened and he had been so lost in the sensation of her body that he had not noticed when she sank her fangs into his neck, once again finding the spot where his flesh was the most sensitive after Nagini's assault.

Snape's eyes grew darker and the red tint returned that accompanied feeding. Hermione's amber eyes had done the same as they continued to maneuver in bed. There was a warmth that filled them that neither once could out right describe nor had they felt before followed by a golden swirl of magic.

Both the witch and the wizard had been too preoccupied to notice it. Snape let out a grunt when Hermione's soft tongue slid against the flesh of his pale neck. It only served to get him to increase his thrusts as the young witch tightened her hold on him. The dour wizard seemed to have little to no control over himself as he continued to ravage the vampirian witch's body.

His pale fingers dug into the mattress below ripping through the fabric with the force of his strength.

Hermione could only moan in response to his thrusts. She had never been with a man before in her life but Snape seemed to be all she required at this stage and more.

"Severus." she called out into the night.

"Hermione." he replied feeling himself on the verge of release.

After another two hours Snape had been spent as he panted for breath looking down at the sweat blasted witch below him. She ran her fingers along his pale chest needing the contact. He took his place in bed beside her still out of breath and covered with sweat. She turned to face him their eyes meeting as sleep began to over take them.

He knew the rules. Versilieus had told him about them when he first turned Narcissa. He had lucked up with her as she had already been with her mate, Lucius so there was no need for the intimate bonding. Hermione had been different. She was a virgin and turned by him. Their bond had been cemented with the ancient magics that seemed to exist for Vampires of their caliber. As Snape drifted off to sleep unable to keep his heavy lids open for much longer he scooted closer to his mate. He wondered breifly in the haze of pleasantness how Hermione was going to take the news about being his vampire wife.


	16. Chapter 15:Ties Of Blood

**Chapter 15:** _ **Ties Of Blood**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **Warning: Sexual Content Ahead**

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione found herself being propelled through the blood memories of her new lover faster than she could comprehend how the process was happening. The vampirian witch was nearly overrun by shock when she found herself seeing the world through the eyes of Severus Snape upon the first night of his transformation. He had been weak and feeble as he lay on the cold stone floor half conscious. She saw the reasonably handsome pale stranger reach down and clasp his "newborn" son into his powerful arms and carry him toward a pleasant room with a large bed.

 _Versileius Sebastian layed Snape down stroking his sweat blasted, sallow pale face. His eyes held such affection as he watched Snape now completely naked in the center of the bed withe from the venom that wakened his dormant vampirian blood. It had been a painful process to say the least as Snape continued to suffer it's agonizing effects. The dour wizard's heart stopped after three days much like everyone else's who had partaken of the venom._

 _On the third day Snape lay completely weak and soaked from sweat while his father watched over him pleased at the transformation. Snape had not felt any different given that he now had both snake venom and vampiric venom coursing through his veins. Versileius smiled when Snape started to take to his new vampirian traits._

 _He brought two healthy young women into the ailing newborn vampire's bed._

 _They had been eager to please the new Prince of the castle. It had been a strange sight. From Snape's understanding most people run from vampires or have to be enthralled by them to be compliant these people willingly walked into the lair of a blood sucking monster and did so as if were the highest honor that could be bestowed upon them._

 _Snape followed his instincts as he fed. An act that pleased Versileius to no end but being a newborn he had still been unaware of the rules of feeding. The dour wizard had never known such pleasure in his life. As the days passed he had his fill of blood and sex beyond his wildest dreams._

 _If a wizard such as himself had been truly capable of dreaming._

Hermione had not been jealous as she watched her lover bed willing women as they threw themselves at his feet. She knew that none of it had meant anything to him aside from sating his various appetites. She watched his power grow and his nature become more primal and animal like It pleased her to see him find his own stride given how the wizarding world had treated him.

As the days passed he grew more confidant and more powerful. Hermione was treated to more blood memories this time involving the awakening of Lucius Malfoy, whom she had been stunned to note had been a vampire as well. The wizarding world believed he too had been dead for nearly a year now. Draco had never really been much for public displays but it was clear he had mourned the loss of his father for a time.

 _Snape's Bedroom, Selsmire Keep, unknown world..._

 _Severus awoke in his rather large black four poster bed. The dour wizard had not been surprised to find that he had been naked and awfully crowded in bed. A few of the willing had been sprawled out in bed asleep from their efforts. One such girl had been laying with her head in his lap, two more on each side of him. Still fighting the lingering effects of sleep Snape stretched and ended up running one of his heels across a rather strange mound of flesh at the foot of his bed._

 _He sat up slowly with an eyebrow arched in confusion until he saw a very naked figure like chiseled marble stretched own on top of another of the willing snoring rather loudly with his pale bare arse in the air. Snape let out a low grumble the glinting gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy opened. The handsome vampirian wizard smiled letting his tongue glide across the bare flesh of his sleeping human cushion before he sat up._

 _"Well good morning to you too little brother." said Lucius with a grin._

 _"Here I was dreaming that I was back at Hogwarts during another one of your Slytherin dorm parties." said Snape._

 _"I know." said Lucius still smiling. "Isn't it splendid?"_

 _Snape shook his head._

 _"So how much "fun", and I use the term loosely, did we have?" he asked._

 _Lucius smirked wickedly._

 _"Not as much fun as you'd imagine but still enough to get us both of repeatedly." he replied._

 _Snape looked around at the sleeping women._

 _"All of them?" he asked in disbelief._

 _Lucius nodded._

 _"You were a very naughty wizard Mr. Snape." he said. "I kind of missed that about you."_

 _"Sod off Malfoy." said Snape annoyed._

 _"Will both of you shut up." came the voice of none other than Narcissa Malfoy._

 _Snape had been quite stunned._

 _"How...?" he began._

 _"She woke last night and decided to join our little party." said Lucius. "Needless to say you didn't waste any time making her feel welcome."_

 _Snape narrowed his eyes at Lucius._

 _"I hate you." he said._

 _"Yes, I'm sure that's why you fought so hard to preserve my life." said the handsome vampirian._

 _Before Snape could utter a scathing retort his pale lips had been captured by a very grateful Narcissa in a heated kiss. He had been unable to resist the urge to return her kiss with just as much heat._

 _"Please Severus." said Narcissa softly as she pulled her lips from his. "Let us show you our gratitude for the gift you have given us."_

 _Snape had been utterly powerless when she straddled his lap. Lucius smiled approvingly as his wife lowered herself onto the vampire lord. He crawled over toward them taking it upon himself to feed from Severus' wrist. The Vampirian Lord groaned from the sensation of overwhelming pleasure as both Lucius and Narcissa began to feed from him. There was a sense of power he had not felt in his entire life that filled him. He had created them both and nurtured them in the ways of his kind as they had nurtured him when he was but a young wizard._

Hermione had thought the whole thing as poetic as Snape had still unaffected by the memories of her lover's past intimacies. She shifted some in bed as she came to the present. She watched as Snape stalked the shadows trailing her scent and becoming entranced by it. A smile filed across her face when she realized he had been in the room with her the night she believed herself to be speaking with her portrait.

As the young vampirian witch drifted through his blood memories. Severus was making use of her willing body as she writhe beneath him. He let out a feral growl as he thrust into her repeatedly. She could taste the sweetness of his blood on her lips as she lost herself in her senses. The pale wizard's body flexed and his muscles rippled as he continued to please his mate driven by a need he could scarcely describe.

He bit at her neck drawing crimson and let his slick tongue roam cross the pale stained flesh. The vampirian witch seemed to snap out of her trance and began to participate whole-heartedly. She ran her fingers across his pale back letting her nails prick the flesh and draw small amounts of blood.

Severus groaned increasing his pace driving harder into the young witch. When the end finally did come, Snape pinned Hermione down to the bed as the rush of both their releases washed through them. He nibbled lightly on the flesh of her neck still licking at the spot he had sunk his fangs into. She let her fingers roam his sweat form and gave herself over to him completely.

"Hermione." he said in a low whisper.

"Severus." she replied in a breathless moan.

Both the witch and wizard drifted off into a pleasant coma-like sleep as the hours passed.

 _Later..._

Severus found himself awakening to the spirited kiss of his new vampirian witch wife. Unable to help himself he returned it with just as much spirit. His obsidian eyes locked onto her amber ones. He had not been sure how she would take knowing that what they did was more than share a few heated exchanges. The dour wizard had not even known how to deal with the knowledge himself. Hermione arched and eyebrow at him sensing that he had been thinking too much.

"Severus?" she said still observing him. "What's wrong?"

Snape looked at the young witch before him unsure of how to tell her what had truly taken place between them.

"Severus your scaring me." said Hermione serious.

"T-That is not my intention." said Severus. "I-I have some news..I don't think you would appreciate all that much."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. She couldn't imagine what he would have to say that would upset her other than that he might be leaving her for some odd reason.

"T-Tell me." she said unsure if she wanted to know.

Snape stroked the sides of her legs as she continued to sit straddling him. His long pale fingers gently roaming across her newly paled flesh.

"What we have done the past few days...it served to bind us via an ancient Vampirian rite." said Snape looking into her doubtful amber eyes. "As of this moment we are as husband and wife according to the ancient laws...I-I wasn't sure how you were going to take the news of being bonded to your Potions Professor..."

Hermione silenced him by pressing her pale lips to his.

"I don't mind it." she said. "As far as I am concerned I could not have chosen a better mate."

Snape blinked at her confused. He had expected her to be furious.

"Y-You do realize this bond is eternal?" he asked with an eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"Good." replied Hermione pressing her lips to his once more. "I'd hate to have to share you with some other woman."

Snape chuckled at this.

"Well, that remains to be see." he said casually. "Although, I am rather pleased that you are taking this well."

"What other way would I have taken it?" asked Hermione curious as she continued to bite into Snape's pale flesh.

The dour wizard had no idea what to say as he watched her sink her small white fangs into the exposed flesh of his very pale chest. She looked so beautiful with her sweet angelic looking face bathed in the rich crimson of his blood. He found himself reeling from the sensations shooting all the way to his groin.

"I-I didn't think you'd be too happy about it." he said stroking her bushy head with his free hand as she continued to drink from him.

His eyes glossed over from the pleasure she was sending through him.

Hermione sat up much to his disappointment and looked deep into his bottomless obsidian eyes.

"My poor Severus." she said stroking his face softly with her pale hand. "You have a lot to learn about me."

She let out a soft moan as Snape sank his fangs into the flesh of her palm. He fed from her reeling from the pleasure of her warmth as she began to move her hips against him.

"Indeed." he replied. "I suppose we have eternity to learn all there is to know about each other...Wife."

"On that we agree." said Hermione starting to loose herself in the sensations running through her body. "Husband."

As the hours passed the newly wed vampires had no problems getting acquainted with their new found status. They also found that it had certain benefits that mortals could only dream about. Snape had been rather pleased that Hermione didn't mind being his mate. He could have not asked for a better significant other and he found as the hours passed that she fit him perfectly.


	17. Chapter 16:Journey To Selsmire Keep

**Chapter 16:** _ **Journey To Selsmire Keep**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **S** everus Snape stood at his fireplace with a glass of firewhiskey gripped between his long pale fingers and calloused palm. The draft from the dungeons had not bothered him as it swept in despite the warmth from the fireplace. He breathed in the rich fresh earth scent that always came from the room and the herbs that he used when making his numerous potions. He had spent much of his adult life in this place hiding between the walls and shadows. Much like anything pertaining to Snape himself, it was an unwanted space. Even former Head of Slytherin House steered clear of the drafty dungeon room below the impressive castle.

For The Potions Professor it was the only home he had ever known.

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione walking up behind a contemplating Severus and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Snape smirked as he tore his obsidian gaze from the flames and pulled out of her grasp in time to pull her into his.

"I am now." he replied.

His kissed the pale flesh of her neck, then ran his tongue along the sides. She let out a soft moan when he sank his fangs into her barely grazing the surface of her snowy skin. Hermione's hands moved quickly up the dour wizard's exposed pale chest.

"You know this wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you were you ready." she said.

Snape repaid her with a wicked smirk and a devious glint in his eyes.

"I think perhaps we should renegotiate our travel plans." he said.

"Severus." said Hermione knowing it was futile to try and feign resistance.

The wizard picked her up and carried her toward the bedroom.

 _ **Hours later...**_

 _Open Sky..._

The late night air had been fresh and inviting as Snape and Hermione took their flight toward Selsmire Keep. The bushy haired witch had been taken with the passing scenery as they continued in route toward Snape's home away from Hogwarts. As a mortal Hermione never would have guessed that Snape made this flight often just to replenish Madam Poppy's Potions. It was an amazing experience, one she able to make without the unfortunate instance of being hounded by other vampires. It was clear that being bonded already had it's advantages.

She had never known the world could be such a beautiful place even with the sun down. The clouds had been like wisps of smoke as they went passed them. The calming breeze in their faces as they continued to soar passed open fields, lakes, and streams. They caught a glimpse of various animals in flight and the twinkling of the stars like diamonds across the black velvet sky had been the perfect setting.

"How far are we Severus?" asked Hermione curious.

"Not far now." replied Snape.

The bushy haired witch went back to enjoying their flight.

She thought briefly of what Harry and Ron would say if they saw her soaring through the night sky with Severus Snape of all people. She imagined that Harry would be understanding and pleased to see them alive. Though Ron would be scared out of his wits, assuming he had any to begin with.

The flight continued until they happened upon a vast landscape with rolling hills and a forest behind a looming ancient castle in the distance. Snape smiled as Selsmire Keep came into view.

"Welcome home witch." he said smoothly.

Hermione had been in awe of the ancient and enormous structure of the finest granite stone. It looked like one could fit two Hogwarts castles inside and still have room for Muggle London.

 _Selsmire Keep, Unknown World..._

The vampirian witch could not believe her eyes when they came to the enormous castle that housed so many. It had been as beautiful as Snape had described and vast. She was amazed to see that Vampires and Humans alike called the place home and it functioned for them all like the castles in the old muggle tales. She saw children playing with their vampirian guardians and there was not an ounce of fear anywhere. Snape had explained to her that in exchange for protection against outside forces, vampirians kept their mortal subject safe and free from fear while the mortals gave life to the castle which included donating blood to the hungry race. No one was killed and no one was turned without the proper rites.

Versileius Sebastian had built a Vampirian utopia.

"It's about time you two got here." said Lucius coming from the shadows with a wide grin on his face.

Hermione smiled shaking her head at the Handsome albino blond's antics. Vampirism seemed to suite him rather well and he was definitely in his element.

"Enjoying the perks of married life are we little brother?" he asked trapping Snape with an arm around his pale neck.

"Well, I was until you showed up." said Snape fussing with his hair as Lucius tussled it.

"Father's waiting for you." he said. "Cissy missed you too."

"I can speak for myself Lucius." said Narcissa making her way into the entrance hall.

Snape smirked as the older vampirian witch approached them. Lucius turned his attention to Hermione.

"Vampirism suites you little sister." he said with a grin.

"As it does you Lucius." she replied with a sweet smile of her own.

The Handsome albino blond pulled her into a family hug. Still showing off his pearly whites.

"Welcome to the family." he said.

"Indeed." agreed Narcissa who hugged her as well. "It's about time someone made an honest wizard out of our little Sevie."

"Knock it off Cissy." said Snape making an emphasis on her nickname.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the exchange.

"Did Lucius tell you that father wishes to see you both before the feast?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes." replied Snape. "And we shall make our way to see Versileius."

"That won't be necessary." said the deep baritone voice of the pale Vampirian lord.

Hermione had been taken aback by how much he looked like Severus. She still couldn't believe that Snape had a vampire for a father. From what she saw of the Vampire Lord in Snape's blood memories it seemed that he couldn't either.

"So my son." said Versileius. "You have finally decided to return home...and with a bride no less."

"Yes." said Snape watching Versileius with an air of suspicion.

Hermione looked back n forth between Versileius and Severus.

The Vampire Lord took in the scent of the vampirian witch and smiled.

"Welcome to the family little one." he said. "My son has chosen his mate well it seems...perhaps the bed maidens will have that much needed rest after all."

Snape rolled his eyes.

Hermione shook her head knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"With this one?" muttered the dour wizard. "Don't count on it."

Hermione smacked him playfully across the arm. Both Lucius and Narcissa laughed. Followed by Versileius. Snape glared at her and turned his attention back to his so-called father.

"I was told that you wanted to see me?" he asked changing the subject.

Versileius nodded.

"I have much to discuss with you my son." he said serious. "But not now...now is a time for celebration."

Snape shook his head.

The Vampire lord walked over toward Hermione, his dark eyes elated as he took in the sight of her.

Hermione did not flinch when the elder vampire took her hand in his and kissed her on the back of it.

"Welcome my daughter." he said smoothly.

Hermione smiled noting where Severus got most of his smooth nature from.

"Thank you, Mr. Sebastian." she said respectfully.

"Please, I am your father just as much I am his." said Versileius looking over as Snape who rolled his eyes. "Come let us meet the rest of the family and feast for this happy occasion...my son has found his mate."

"My wedding gift to you both is that I am lending you two Narcissa for the night." said Lucius with a wicked grin. "I'm it sure would be quite the experience."

"Indeed." replied Snape with his eyes glinting at the prospect of sharing a bed with both Hermione and Narcissa.

"And where would you be brother?" asked Snape turning his attention to Lucius.

"Why keeping your bed maidens company of course." said the handsome Vampirian.

"Of course." replied Snape shaking his head.

"Now...now no take backs." said Lucius. "It's not like you aren't looking forward to bedding my wife."

Hermione couldn't really believe what she was hearing. Lucius Malfoy was willing to let Severus sleep with Narcissa just so he could play with Snape's former bed mates.

"Oh I don't mind." said Narcissa as if reading Hermione's mind. "Severus and I could use the time to get reacquainted and I'm sure you and I would have fun driving him out of his mind."

Snape smirked once more.

"Hermione is quite the insatiable young witch." he said proudly.

Narcissa arched an eyebrow at this.

"Really?" she asked with a smile. "And here I thought I was the only one."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at this.

"I think it's because of Severus." she said in her own defense. "I would never have like being married otherwise."

Narcissa grinned.

"Yes, bedding Severus always did have it's perks." she said in agreement. "But the benefits now are...substantial."

Snape walked up behind Hermione and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"Time to meet the rest of the family." he said.

Hermione had been stunned when she entered the dining hall and saw servants galore noble vampirians who swear fealty to Lord Sebastian were all around with their best armor on and bright faces.

Her head was positively spinning when Severus introduced her to them all.

There was, Hector the vampirian blacksmith. His wife Delphine and son Crexus, who looked to have been in his 30's but had been nearly 200 years old.

Then there was Horace the tailor his wife Mildred.

Lord Conobar his wife Sulla.

Lord Shier and his wife Gin.

Lord Dolworth and his wife Emma.

Lord Vingamo and his wives Gretchen and Eyrse.

Lord Palmort and his sons Kal and Fernet

Lady Shiera and her husband Lord Cassivere

Lady Pellame a countess in her former life.

Forengar the general of the Vampirian army.

Aurellius Maxus, younger brother of Versileius on his mother's side and Prince of court.

Astrego The gate keeper and local watch Vampire.

Lord Victor Asper and his wife Calliope

Lord Nurellius and his son Quintus.

These ancient vampirians headed the court but there were many more who made up the vast army needed to defend and conquer at the Vampire Lord's word.

"This is quite the castle." said Hermione taking her seat at the high table next to Severus.

She had been seated near Narcissa and Lucius as well as Versileius who stood before the room at the high tables center with a golden goblet raised to his son and daughter-in-law.

"My friend...family members...the day we have all been waiting for has finally arrived." said Versileius proudly. "My son has at last found his mate."

Cheers erupted in the room followed by loud thunderous claps.

"I would like to introduce to you all, Prince Severus and his lovely bride, Princess Hermione." said Versileius still with pride in his tone.

More cheers and thunderous clapping filled the dining hall.

Lucius smiled looking over at Severus. The dour wizard nodded once and raised his goblet in a toast with Hermione.

The newly weds shared a spirited kiss that got them even more praise from their captive audience.

"Now our family is complete." said Versileius proudly taking his seat.

From that point on their was a good deal of feasting and drinking though most of the Vampires enjoyed goblets of the finest virgin blood to alcoholic beverages. When the feast ended Snape found himself being swept out of the hall by two very eager witches in need of his personal comfort while Lucius got acquainted with Snape's bed maidens.

Hermione giggled as Narcissa and Snape pulled her into his bedchambers.

They closed the large door behind them. Out of habit she spelled it locked and cast a silencing charm. Snape grinned at her from where he stood and ventured over toward the bed. Narcissa took off her clothes and both Snape and Hermione agreed the witch had been quite beautiful. Hermione followed suite and Narcissa remarked on how lovely her slender but shapely form had been making the young witch blush. Snape smirked taking in the sight of the beautiful naked witches. They spelled him out of his clothes and set upon him as if in an orchestrated attack. He had not minded when they straddled him and sank their collective fangs into his pale chest and wrist.

Apparently, Lucius had called it when he said it would be an eventful night for them both. However, he neglected to mention that it was to be an eventful morning as well.


	18. Chapter 17:Home

**Chapter 17:** _ **Home**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 **Warning: Sexual Content Ahead.**

 _Snape's Chambers, Selsmire Keep, Unknown World..._

 **S** everus opened his obsidian eyes to find that he had been in bed with Hermione. The evidence of their night prior had still been lingering in the form of vivid memories. The sleeping Vampire Lord scooted as close as he could to his wife taking in the scent of jasmine that radiated off her. He had always seemed to find comfort in the pleasant appeal of the scent. The few flashbacks to the night he had been on his death bed came back to him. Her scent had been the only pleasant memory that eroded the agony of Nagini's bite as the venom coursed through him. Hermione smiled in sleep pleased to be near her lover as always. She often thought that one day she would wake up and it would all be some sort of unobtainable dream and that he would really be dead.

"That is not going to happen." said Snape reading her latest thought.

Hermione shifted in his arms and looked up at him.

"Slytherin." she said. "Reading my mind is not always going to be so easy."

Snape smirked and pulled her closer.

"No matter." he said. "I always did relish a challenge."

The bushy haired witch gave him a confidant smirk and proceeded to kiss her newly awakened mate on his pale lips.

"Would your father mind it terribly if we skipped breakfast?" she asked straddling him.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her implication.

"I suppose...we could be as Lucius likes to say "fashionably late." he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Good." replied Hermione straddling her mate with purpose.

"I told you, you were insatiable." said Snape with smirk.

"Only when it comes to you." she replied lowering herself onto him.

A satisfied hiss escaped his pale lips and he clasped her hips with his large equally pale hands.

Hermione let a soft moan escape her own pale lips and ran her fingers along Snape's exposed chest.

The Potions Master had not known what he had done in his former life to deserve such a "spirited" mate, but he was glad that he did it. Hermione kissed him rather passionately. Her amber eyes gleaming with uninhibited desire.

"Severus." she said almost breathlessly.

The Vampire Lord caught her wayward wrist and sank his fangs into it. The delightful crimson of her blood oozed into his waiting mouth and his tongue lapped at the sweet liquid in anticipation. His bite along with what his body was doing to hers made her feel as if she were in some enchanted dream that she did not want to wake up from.

As the hours passed neither one of them were aware that they had been more than fashionably late to breakfast.

 _The Halls..._

Lucius had been all smiles as he looked over his wife. He had known all about his little brother's wedding night. Narcissa had been all smiles as well. The handsome vampirian walked over toward his wife.

"It appears that Severus and Hermione won't be joining us for breakfast any time soon." he said with a sly smile.

"Yes it certainly looks that way." commented Narcissa with a knowing smile of her own.

"So I take it Severus was spot on with his assessment of Hermione?" said Lucius with a wicked grin.

"It isn't polite for a lady to kiss and tell." She said teasingly.

"Fine." said Lucius. "I'll just have to interrogate you."

Narcissa smiled wickedly at the promise in his glinting gray eyes.

Versileius made his way over toward the vampirian couple.

"Morning my children." he said pleased. "Have you seen your brother?"

Lucius simply smiled.

"I believe he is still in bed, father." he said pleasantly. "With his new bride."

Versileius shook his head.

"I suppose I should be glad that his new bride takes up all of his time and not his usual bed mates." he said.

"Indeed." said Lucius.

The elder Vampirian Lord placed his hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"I must speak with you, my son." he said in a serious tone. "I'm afraid the time of celebration is coming to an end."

Lucius got an equally serious expression on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Sensing this to be a man-to man chat Narcissa excused herself promptly knowing Lucius would give her all the details if need by shortly.

Versileius and Lucius made their way toward the armory.

"You were a very impressive general among Tom Riddle's death eaters." said the elder vampire.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at this in a manner that was reminiscent of Severus.

Versileius couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this.

"I did what was necessary." said Lucius not at all sorry for his past actions in that regard.

"Understandable." replied the elder vampire. "I am in no way passing judgement, I simply wish to utilize your skill for the protection of Selsmire Keep."

All at once Lucius took his meaning.

"Is there to be trouble?" he asked.

With a sigh Versilieus nodded.

"We are soon to be at war, Lucius." he said in a resigned tone. "And there will be plenty of casualties, but fear not...I am confidant that Severus would prove to be the most beneficial of assets in the coming days."

"How so?" asked Lucius curious and cautious about his friend's father.

"My son is a Vampire Lord." replied Versileius with a small smile. "The most powerful in existence, but even still he will need those he can trust by his side...it is were you come in Lucius, in the future when I am unable, guide him in terms of his destiny."

Lucius could see the well-meaning sorrow behind the elder vampire's eyes.

"You have my word." he said binding himself to a wizarding oath.

This seemed enough for Versileius as he smiled at him.

"Thank you." he said pleasantly. "You have put an old man's weary mind at ease...I know you will make me proud."

"On my honor." said Lucius serious. "Severus will not come to harm on my watch."

After a discussion of future plans Lucius made his way to breakfast with Versileius walking along side him.

 _Later..._

Severus and Hermione finally made their way out into the other areas of Selsmire Keep. Severus had thought to give the witch a tour once their activity ceased for the umpteenth time. They made themselves presentable with Snape donning his usual Vampirian attire and Hermione dressed in the appropriate royal robes of a woman befitting her new stature. Unlike the days of her time at Hogwarts, the vampirian witch had chosen to wear her hair straight as it trailed down her back at surprising length. Her amber eyes glinting in excitement as if she were presented with a good book or more information regarding a challenging exam.

For all his cold and sarcastic remarks about love and the insanity of it in his later life, Severus found that the notion of so-called love had oddly agreed with him. Each day no longer seemed like a chore of unprecedented boredom but an adventure when Hermione was by his side. In all the years he had lived in the wizarding world he could never have imagined life as a vampirian prince with the once detested insufferable know-it-all student of Gryffindor house being his mate.

"Where would you like to go first?" asked Snape softly in his mate's ear as he held her body flush to his, her back against his chest and his arms around her slender waist.

Between his constant slow and deliberately heated kisses, Hermione had barely been able to focus with the fog of lust for her mate clouding her brain cutting off her ability to decide.

Snape continued to tease her a wicked smile upon his pale lips as they gently grazed the familiar spot on her neck that drove her into a frenzy of emotion. The dour Prince had enjoyed the idea of making her come unhinged and it only fueled his mischievous nature all the more.

"How about the library?" he teased.

Hermione's eyes widened.

This magnificent place was well equipped with a spectacularly fully stocked library. He knew that Hermione would jump at the chance to crack open a new book, she had after all been consumed with the thought of reading his old journals. Unbeknownst to Severus, she had kept them and brought them along when they had decided to leave Hogwarts.

"Yes." she replied feeling the fog lift and her excitement shift to a different subject.

Snape let a smile creep across his sallow pale face at her enthusiasm.

"Then let's go." he said.

Hermione let out an excited squeal when like a school boy, Severus Snape took her by the hand and they made a mad dash toward the library. She could hardly wait to see what it had looked like or what book would catch her interest. Searching for knowledge was like seeking out hidden treasure for her. Unbeknownst to Hermione, it was a ideal she shared with her mate.

 _The Library, Selsmire Keep, Unknown World..._

When Hermione and Severus stepped into the rather large and spacious room filled with shelves on top of elegant shelves of books all stacked and organized to the most pristine of standards, the young vampirian witch could hardly believe her eyes. She had been so elated and enthralled with the possibility of reading through them all that she hardly noticed the smug smile that had been plastered across Severus' face. He had been quite pleased with himself as he should have been for alerting to her to such a wonder.

"It's beautiful." she said unable to truly find the word to do it justice.

From what she could compare it to the place had been as tall as Gryffindor tower and as wide as half the Hogwarts court yard. There were comfortable chairs for lounging and reading as well as desks and tables just like those that lined the library Madam Pince ran at Hogwarts and even check out schedules for books and tomes of all kinds.

"Breathtaking is the world I'd use given your state upon seeing it." said Severus still with a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but agree with his assessment.

"There are so many books." she said stunned. "Even I couldn't possibly get through them all."

"What's that a challenge that is perhaps too daunting for Miss Hermione Granger to overcome?" asked Snape teasing her. "Some Gryffindor you are."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just how many have you gotten through Slytherin?" she asked with her hands placed firmly on her slender hips.

"Far left column." said Snape gesturing to the first column on the floor from where they walked in.

Hermione tried her best to keep her jaw from dropping at the notion. If only to show Severus that he was not going to out do her in this regard.

"So you have been doing something besides bedding maidens." she said snidely.

Snape chuckled at this.

"Of course." he replied. "I've even developed a potions lab...being a Vampirian Lord does have it's merits."

"Show off." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

Snape ventured closer to her as before pressing his body to hers. Once more she was caught up in a fog of lust that immobilized her will.

"Talk like that just might make me reconsider showing you my lab." he purred seductively in her ear.

The aspect of watching him make more potions had thrilled her as much as the books had.

"Please." she whimpered. "Perhaps I could work to earn the privilege."

Snape took in the scent of jasmine that rose from her. He gently grazed the familiar spot on her neck with his lips and teased her a bit more before pulling away.

"I'll consider it." he said casually.

Hermione again narrowed her eyes at her mate.

"For now I suggest you get to browsing for a book of your own." he said still teasing. "That is if you want to catch up and attempt to beat my record."

Hermione shook her head. He had known her far too well it seemed as it was exactly what she was thinking when he told her of his progress. She made her way over toward the shelves and looked over the many books and tomes. There had been so many with old and forgotten knowledge as well as new and modern. It seemed being a vampirian did have it's perks after all. No normal library could have been stocked with such efficiency or well retained knowledge dating back to various centuries.

Snape sat back in one of the lounge chairs and watched as Hermione went about choosing her first book. The smile he had worn since they emerged from his bedchambers was still very much plastered across his sallow pale face. For the first time since he arrived at Selsmire Keep, it was finally beginning to feel like home. Possibly due to Hermione Granger being apart of his new life.


	19. Chapter 18:Ill in the Wind

**Chapter 18:** _ **Ill in the Wind**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Snape's Chambers, Selsmire Keep, Unknown World..._

 **L** ord Versileius had called Severus up to the battlements. It had been an odd place for a meeting and an even odder place for a lecture. None the less Snape ventured there to see what his "so called father" had to say that had been so important that it dragged him from his very entertaining bedchambers. Severus approached the Vampire Lord with an emotionless expression on his pale face. Versileius turned toward him a serious edge in his eyes and a flicker of worry in his heart.

"You summoned me." said Snape none too thrilled about being called like some child.

"We must speak." said Versileius. "As we stand here our enemies gain power, there was no doubt in my mind when you told me the story of your bride's attack by the thin-bloods."

"Indeed." replied Snape giving his full attention.

"War is coming once again to Selsmire Keep, and possibly the entire wizarding world." said Versileius. "Lord Harkon will stop at nothing to conquer everyone, muggles, wizards, witches, those he deems inferior will be nothing but cattle or worse if we do not stop him."

"At last the great enemy has a name." said Severus.

Lord Versileius sighed.

"Indeed he does." he said. "Antonius Felix Harkon."

Snape noted the bitterness in his father's tone as he said the name.

"Something I should know?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The other Vampire Lord." said Versilieus. "It was Antonius...he made a pact with a demon for the power to destroy my clan and legacy...we are the oldest of enemies you see...and it was his daughter that granted me my unique gifts if you will."

"What does all of this have to do with me?" asked Snape.

"It is your destiny to defeat him." said Versilieus. "As it has always been...I was merely the means in which to get you were you needed to be...Severus this castle, all of these people and vampirians alike...they are in your hands."

"And what prey tell will you be doing?" asked Snape still with an arched eyebrow.

"I have pressing business that demands my attention." said Versileius. "The front lines of battle is my place...for now."

Snape had caught the "for now" in his father's words but said nothing about it.

"If he is truly your enemy I would consider helping you defeat him." said the younger Vampirian Lord.

"I would expect nothing less." said Versileius. "There is more to tell but I can't bring myself to speak much more of it...you will know all you need to know when the time comes."

Snape studied the elder vampire for a moment. He was getting an increasing sense of deja'vu as he looked into his dark eyes. The image of Albus Dumbledore before his final days came flooding back. The old man was always so dismissive and secretive about something he believed no one should know until the last minute. The dour wizard didn't like the looks of this in Versileius any more than he did when he noted it in Dumbledore.

"I am not one for vague games Versileius." said Snape. "Tell me what is really going on."

Versileius smiled and shook his head.

"You are so much like your mother." he said fondly.

Snape had been about to chide the man for beating around the bush but was quickly silenced when a rider came up to the castle battlements with urgent news. It seemed to be enough of a concern to get the elder Vampire Lord's undivided attention. The Potions Master followed much of the conversation with was concealed in urgency.

From what he gathered, Versileius had sent forth a scouting party that met with resistance and death, with only one member surviving to tell the tale. It seemed to unnerve the otherwise level-headed and calm Vampire Lord and he proceeded to order for his horse to be brought to him. Snape didn't know what to make of it when the man even asked for his sword.

Mounted and appearing ready to charge into battle, Versileius turned his attention to Snape.

"I leave the castle and all that I own in your hands my son." he said with a hint of sorrow behind his eyes that Snape almost didn't catch.

"Where are you going?" asked Snape sounding very much like a child who senses when a parent isn't being straight forward with them.

He had a feeling that something wasn't right and it began to weigh heavily upon him.

"I apologize for not preparing you properly, but it seems fate had other ideas." said Versileius. "No matter what happens know that I was always proud of you."

Snape really didn't like the sound of this. Versileius was being as cryptic as Dumbledore and as evasive as himself in discussion.

"Versileius?" said Snape noting the farewell in his father's tone.

The elder vampire looked at his son one last time. Obsidian meeting obsidian and all at one Severus understood. For all the merits one could obtain he knew that once again we was being abandoned like so many times before. His father was leaving him, much as his mother had done the last time he saw her before he boarded the train to Hogwarts as a boy. It had not been so different from the night Albus looked him in the eyes on top of the astronomy tower on the schools very grounds.

"No." he said realizing what would soon be known to all.

Versileius gave his son one last smile although it had been a sad one.

"You are very much like your mother." he said. "Goodbye my son."

The elder vampire rode away without a second glance. Severus stood watching as the man he had come to know as his true father was riding away to his certain doom. His chest ached with all the sentiment of a little boy's who's father rode off to war leaving them to look after the family. He had not noticed when his feet started moving in Versileius' direction.

He had been about to apparate toward the man when he felt a familiar arm on his shoulder as if weighing him down. Snape whirled around to see whom had dared be so bold when he caught sight of Lucius. A sorrowful look on the handsome albino wizard's face. In an instant Snape concluded that Lucius had known about what Versileius was up to and seethed from his with holding of the knowledge.

"You knew?" said Severus in a broken tone that reminded Lucius of when Snape was but eleven years sold.

Without a word Lucius nodded.

Snape struggled against his friend as the memories of Albus smiling sadly at him with his blue eyes twinkling for the last time on top of the tower, and of his mother as she smiled sadly at him when he peered out the window of the Hogwarts express, her obsidian gaze holding but a flicker of sorrow as she bid him goodbye. The recollection of the way Versileius' own obsidian eyes reflected the same sorrow and the sad smile was Snape's breaking point. The boy long abandoned boy waged war against the bitter man inside Severus and the boy had won out seeking out the man who had given him life not once but twice.

"FATHER!" shouted Snape helpless to the fate that would be sealed for Versileius.

 _Elsewhere..._

The elder Vampire had rode a good distance away from Selsmire Keep but he could hear the word echo into his very being. A single tear rolled down the pale cheek of the handsome Vampirian as he absorbed the implication. Severus had finally accepted the truth. He had finally accepted him as his father. Given what was to occur it seemed a little too late for such a gesture but it had not been. The knowledge that his son had accepted him filled Versileius' gloomy heart with renewed purpose. He would go to his impending death with courage and certainty that his son would do him proud in the coming days.

 _Selsmire Keep, Unknown World..._

Severus had been silent and Lucius equally silent as they stood a good distance from the keep looking off into the open plain. The Potions Master had been his usual miserable self and pulled away from Lucius straightening his attire. It was clear to the handsome vampirian wizard that Snape was back to form and the momentary clash within had ceased. His father was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. All the weight of responsibility for Selsmire Keep would fall to him. The dour wizard held little hope that his father would return if not unharmed than possibly injured from his duel with Lord Harkon.

"Severus." said Lucius softly.

"It's fine." said Snape coldly.

Lucius nodded in respect. He knew Severus wasn't one for small talk. Even when his heart wasn't broken. The handsome albino blond resolved to give his "Little Brother" the time he needed to reconcile with what was to happen. Snape made his way back to the Keep. His obsidian eyes no longer glinting in excitement but flickering in sorrow.

 _Snape's bedchambers, Selsmire Keep..._

Snape had not fed for quite some time. Nor had he spoken to anyone since earlier that day. Hermione had been doing some reading in the library when Lucius came and got her. He had hoped to some how get her to aid Severus in getting over his misery, she seemed to make him happy well enough. The young vampirian witch had been stunned to know that Versileius was to duel with another Vampire Lord and could possibly lose his life. She recalled reading how Snape felt at the loss of both his mother and Lily Potter in his journals. There was no telling how the man felt about Dumbledore's loss and it seemed to weigh heavily upon him still.

The impending loss of his real father after all this time could not be an easy thing for him to sit with.

"Severus?" said Hermione softly as she made her way into the bedchambers.

He had been clad in nothing but his worn black trousers from Hogwarts. His pale flesh illuminated by the dim orange glow from the fireplace which seemed to hold much of his attention.

"Severus, please look at me love." said Hermione softly.

Almost with reluctance Snape looked over at Hermione. His eyes weary and his expression blank. She closed the door behind her as she made her way over toward him. She could feel the agony of his broken heart, no doubt the perk of being his mate. Her own bout of sadness not withstanding, she let her fingers gently stroke the pale flesh of his back. For a moment he tensed up then relaxed from the warmth of her touch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He shook his head.

Hermione nodded.

"Will you permit me to hold you while we lie in bed?" she asked.

Snape nodded.

As much as his agony seemed to consume him the feel of his mate pressed against him made the pain dull in comparison. She led him by the hand toward their large four poster bed and she lied back against the mattress while Snape's body covered hers. He had not been heavy since he found a way to balance his weight so as not to crush her and she wrapped an arm around him. He said nothing as she stroked his wayward raven hair with her free hand as they sat in comfortable silence for a time.

"I'm sorry about your father." she said softly kissing the top of his head.

Snape was silent for a moment or two before he answered for the first time since she had arrived.

"So am I." he said in an emotionless tone.

A silent stream of tears made their way down Hermione's cheeks as she took in the emotion her husband appeared to be blocking with occulemency. The witch continued to comfort him none the less. After a time they both fell asleep content in each other's silent company. Whatever fate had in-store for Severus Snape following the duel he would soon find out in the coming days. Still it did not stop him from clinging to a small sliver of hope for Versileius to return.


	20. Chapter 19:Keeping With Tradition

**Chapter 19:** _ **Keeping With Tradition**_

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited update I know...late post sorry about the mistakes...}**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _The Great Dining Hall, Selsmire Keep, Unknown World..._

 **L** ord Versileius had been missing for over three days before a scout brought back his family blade. Instructions were given to the rest of the court that should he fall in battle then they would look to his son for leadership. Forengar approached Severus one night with the blade and the key to Versileius' bedchambers. The old general spoke of the a room well hidden in the chambers where all the knights of _The Old Blood Order_ gathered upon the first night they were turned vowing to protect Selsmire Keep and all who are threatened from the likes of Lord Harkon. Snape had been locked away in his own bed chambers for quite some time since Lord Versileius' departure.

It had taken a while to will him back out into the world following the tragic loss of his newly found father. Upon hearing of Snape's emergence, Forengar made his way toward the Vampirian Lord with purpose as he and his mate, Hermione entered The Great Dining Hall. As soon as their presence was noted all eyes Vampirian and Mortal alike fell upon them.

"Lord Severus, we are pleased to see that you are well." said Forengar with respect.

"As well as one can be given the circumstances." replied Snape still harboring bitterness.

"Of course my lord." said Forengar. "I hate that I must be the one to do this...especially now...but you and Master Malfoy must take The Rite."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"The Rite?" he asked not sure he heard him correctly.

"It was Lord Versileius' wish that you undergo The Rites of Blood and succeed him as Lord of Selsmire Keep." explained Forengar sadly. "He gave me specific instructions to give to you should he...not return from..."

"I understand." replied Snape. "He wants me to ascend in his medieval fashion."

Forengar had not seemed to understand the sarcasm in Snape's words and simply looked on blankly.

Snape sighed.

The first joke he's cracked in weeks and the recipient knew nothing of how to take it.

"What is required?" asked Snape.

Forengar shot Hermione a look and turned his attention back to Snape, who understood immediately that she was not to be privy to the conversation.

"Hermione, why don't you go and greet the masses while Forengar and I converse." he said as polite as he could manage in a bid not to alienate his mate.

She nodded and made her way toward Narcissa as Lucius made his way toward Snape.

"Good to see you as always, little sister." said The Handsome Vampirian wizard in passing.

"And you of course, big brother." she replied in passing with a smile.

Hermione took one look at Snape as more Vampirians began to surround him. She watched attentively as they spoke in hushed tones and the grim expression on her mate's sallow pale face had not changed. Lucius had finally managed to reach the little group making an even six and they all hurried off to a separate location. The bushy haired Vampirian witch was quite annoyed about not being able to be apart of what seemed like a defining moment for her mate but she content to be patient and bide her time until she could pick him for information.

Later...

Lucius returned with the other members of the court but there was something different about him. He had seemed less like his carefree self and more worried and weighted than when he left The Great Dining Hall. Hermione approached him to ask him of Severus' whereabouts. He simply told her Severus would be along when he was finished ascending.

He said nothing more and barely even looked at either her or Narcissa much after that. His humor gone and his tone rather serious Lucius took his place among the other members of court. Whatever it was that was going on with Severus must have been a big deal if even Lucius Malfoy seemed to be unnerved by it. With a sigh, Hermione decided the best course of action would be to wait it out, yet again.

Selsmire Keep had been undergoing a good deal of change in the wake of Lord Versileius' long standing absence.

She had a feeling that Severus would be right at the heart of the changes, as he was the only living heir of the former Lord and he would have wanted him to take his rightful place as head of the family. She wasn't too sure where that left her or anyone else for that matter. Severus was her mate and she made up her mind to support whatever he was going for.

Even if she didn't like the idea of him heading into a battle he knew nothing about when they had barely managed to survive the second wizarding war. She didn't know if she would have the strength to endure losing him a second time. But she would stand with him, and fight to the death if need be.

"Are you alright?" asked Narcissa noting the far away look in the younger witch's eyes.

Hermione snapped back to her senses then.

She noticed Narcissa seeming to study her.

"I'm fine." she replied. "Possibly a bit worn out but fine."

Narcissa gave her a comforting smile.

"Do not worry so much dear..." she said in an encouraging tone. "Severus knows what he's doing...Lord Versileius had complete faith in his abilities."

Hermione nodded. She didn't exactly doubt that.

"I just worry how all this is effecting him." she said. "I mean his father possibly isn't coming back and now all of this pressure..."

Narcissa placed a kind hand on her shoulder.

"He isn't alone this time." she said softly.

Seeing the wisdom of the older witch's words Hermione began to loosen up a bit. Narcissa had been right. If he was going to fight a war he wasn't alone. He had an entire castle of people awaiting his every command, which was way more backing then he had while spying for the Order and working for Voldemort.

Still, the young witch wanted nothing more than for him to be able to walk away from this unscathed. He had been through far too much already.


	21. Chapter 20:Lord Of The Keep

**Chapter 20:** _ **Lord Of The Keep**_

 _ **{A/N: A long awaited update I know...}**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _ **{"Time will take our place...We return it back to one...The calm before the cold,...The long and lonely road...Look for the light that leads me home...**_ _ **Tired of feeling lost, tired of letting go...Tear the whole world down, tear the whole world down...Failure..."} Failure, Breaking Benjamin**_

 _Unknown Room, Selsmire Keep, Unknown World..._

 **D** arkness had been all that surrounded Severus Snape as he stood in the center of Versileius Sebastian's inner chamber. He had drunk from the chalice of blood sight in the center of his father's chambers. He had seen the hollowed echoes of his blood memories and the face of his most hated enemy since The Dark Lord Voldemort. He had witnessed the massacre of The former Lord of the keeps family and friends at the claws of the demonic fiend Harrkon. His obsidian eyes took in the sight of the twisted creature hidden beneath the rotted pale flesh of his ancestral Grandfather. Snape had been naked as he stood in the opened ended cold air. It had no real effect given his status as a vampirian lord. He could see the steam from his exhaled breath in the center of the room. Focusing on the effort his father put into this obviously painful lesson, Snape had not been phased when black leather bound wings sprouted from the pale flesh of his back.

He gritted his teeth as the evident wings of a bat flapped in the vast open space of his father's empty chambers.

With a bit more concentration Snape's pale flesh began to take on the jet black hue akin to his lengthy raven hair.

"AHHHHHH!" shouted Snape as his eyes shifted from their usual obsidian black to those of blood red.

The Potions Master found himself doubling over as his bones extended and his flesh stretched increasing his size and height respectively.

Snape's palms stretched and shifted into lengthy claws with black tipped finger nails on the end. The skin had been thick and hard to penetrate. His legs grew in muscle mass and his spine stretched. Blood surrounded him as he quivered in the wake of his apparent transformation. He could see the sorrowful eyes of his father as his body continued to shift and change.

At the end of the apparent transformation, Severus Snape had not resembled the dour pale wizard of his usual form. In his place was a rather large bat like creatue with the face and head of a bat with large monstrous wings powerful enough to carry his massively ripped humanoid form complete with muscular claws going all the way down to what use to be his feet.

His fangs had been razor sharp like the rest of his perfect fitting white teeth that lined his gums. His nose had been in a twisted snarl like that of a conventional bat and his lengthy raven hair fell to his massive shoulders. His massive legs had been filled with power and capable of propelling him at great speeds should he feel the need for hand to hand combat.

Between them had been his equally massive cock in it's most primitive form. The folds of skin had formed a kind of protection pouch over it. The deep rooted blood memories of Versileius Sebastian had been burned into Severus Snape's mind. He saw images of his dearly departed mother possibly some years prior to her marriage to the human slug Tobias Snape.

She had looked to be quite happy with this vampire lord.

It was also clear that being a knowledgeable witch she had known a good deal about him and his race.

Severus reached out to his mother as the long buried ache of her loss came back in full force. He had only been a boy when she was killed and stood a weary man in the form of a jaded creature shaped by that of his true blood heritage. The agony of her death and his own vivid memories seemed to cause him a good deal more sadness.

Tears of blood fell down his ghastly darkened cheeks.

 _Outside The Chamber Door..._

Hermione Granger stood sensing the ever rising despair in her mate. She ventured over toward the door and beat against it determined to reach out to Severus. She had not known what had triggered such an intense feeling of melancholy in him but she knew it could not be good. The counsel tried their best to keep her from entering the room explaining to her that he needed to go through this alone. The bushy haired witch wiped away the bloody tears that streamed down her cheeks as she stood at the door.

She had not know how to help him.

Her mate was in agony and the Vamipirian in her wanted nothing more than to tear the door down and make him feel better. The witch in her knew all too well what it meant for someone to have to face their inner pain in order to gain personal growth but that didn't mean what he was going through hurt any less. She had read enough in his personal journals to know just how hurt he had been for much of his life.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted from behind the door. "Severus can you here me?"

There had been no reply.

Worried and unable to just let him wallow in his agony, Hermione pushed passed the elders and entered the inner chambers. She made her way over toward the downed creature that had been her mate in his pure vampirian form. She didn't cringe as she dropped down to her knees at his side. Snape's eyes opened and he began to revert back to his normal form.

"Severus." said Hermione in a sorrowful tone.

Snape leaned against the young witch letting her hold him close to her.

"I'm here." she said softly as she stroked his tear stained cheeks. "You don't have to do this alone."

Snape closed his eyes taking in the scent of jasmine that always lingered in her hair.

"Hermione." he said in almost a whisper.

She wiped the tears from his eyes and pressed her lips to his temple.

"I love you." she said softly.

"Hermione." said Snape coming to his senses. "I love...Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she held him close.

After taking some time to bask in the silence, Snape and the bushy haired witch emerged from the inner chamber. The elder counsel had been waiting with respect in their hearts and determination in their eyes.

Forengar had been the first to greet them.

"Have you accomplished it then my lord?" he asked.

"It is done." replied Snape looking into the faces of his father's loyal subjects from the ancient world long forgotten. "I have acquired my father's blood memories."

Cheers erupted all around. Snape appeared largely unaffected by them. He gripped Hermione's hand as she stood by his side.

"The Prince has ascended." announced Forengar proudly. "All hail Severus Snape lord of Selsmire Keep."

"All hail!" shouted the rest of the group. "All hail Severus Lord of The Keep."

Hermione looked into Snape's tired obsidian eyes. He had seemed more like his old Potions Professor self. The weight of responsibility for so many peoples lives and the impending war on the horizon had been attributed to it. Not to mention the non conformation on his newly discovered father's demise.

"I am in no mood for festivities." said Snape in an emotionless tone. "My mate and I shall retire for the evening...do with this evening what you will but within reason...the old man's rules still apply and I intend to up hold them."

"As you wish lord Severus." said Forengar. "I wish you a speedy and relaxed rest."

Snape said nothing more as he made his way toward his private bed chambers with Hermione in tow. The bushy haired vampirian witch said nothing as she accompanied him. She had known that he had been in a good deal of physical and emotional pain in the wake of ingesting his father's blood memories and attempting the new transformation.

Snape for his part could still see his dead mother's face and the agony of it ate away at him. The only time it seemed to hurt less was when he found himself in Hermione's arms. The two vampirians ended up in bed where he had done just that. Hermione held him tight to her chest as he drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

Whatever was to become of his subsequent rule over Selsmire keep it would have to wait until tomorrow to be seen in full. Forengar made the announcement that Selsmire Keep had been under new management. All the inhabitants had been pleased at the succession of Severus Snape as lord of the keep. He had been the only son of Versileius and it seemed rather fitting that he take his place.

It also meant they were one step closer to the inevitable battle with Harkkon's forces. As much as Severus hated to have to be the one to shoulder all the responsibility when it came to the number of people in Selsmire Keep, he knew that he was the only one who could defeat the ancient vampirian Harrkon.


	22. Chapter 21:Blood's Horizon

**Chapter 21:** _ **Blood's Horizon**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...trying to get my rhythm back with this sordid little tale...I've been out of practice due to work so bare with me...}**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _ **{"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead...Close your eyes, so many days go by...Easy to find what's wrong...Harder to find what's right...I believe in you, I can show you that...I can see right through all your empty lies...I won't stay long, in this world so wrong...Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

 _ **Don't you dare look at him in the eye...As we dance with the devil tonight..."} Dance With The Devil, Breaking Benjamin**_

 _The Battlements, Selsmire Keep, Unknown World..._

 **H** igh winds blew as Severus Snape stood atop the battlements of Selsmire Keep. The sun had been due to come up over the blood red sky any moment. The mixing scent of friend and foe alike had stirred in the air around him. The early morning hours were calm as he looked out over his apparent new kingdom. There had been so many lives in his hands...not so unlike those at Hogwarts during the second wizarding war. Snape paced the battlements as his mind drifted further and further to the old castle and those dwelling within. His enemy had planned to expand his reach. The blood memories of Versileius had been clear in that fact. A reach that threatened both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds combined. Snape supposed this blood-thirsty tyrant made the dark lord pale in comparison when it came to the most dangerous despot in history.

Lord Harkkon seemed to be obsessed with purification and power, going so far as to challenge the natural order in a bid to get his way. The sanctioned attack on Hermione Granger via the thin-bloods he had discarded to stir up chaos had been only the beginning. Harrkon looked down on anyone and anything that had not been of his blood...and given the fact that only Severus himself carried said blood...Harrkon cared little for anything at all in comparison to his ambitions.

Snape figured it would take more than his forces at Selsmire Keep to tow the line against this coming threat. If he was going to combat this blood-thirsty monster...he was going to need help...and to get it he was going to have to call in a few favors.

Lucius Malfoy made his way over toward the contemplating Snape.

"What's on your mind Severus?" he asked sensing the weight of responsibility finding it's way back on his little brother's shoulders.

Snape's obsidian eyes met those gray orbs of Lucius Malfoy and he sighed.

"War." he replied in an exhausted tone.

"It seems like just the other day we were fighting in one...and now this." said the handsome blond wizard.

"Indeed." replied Snape noting that Lucius had taken the words right out of his mouth.

Lucius offered him a charming smile.

"I guess some of us were just born to save the various worlds from uncertain doom." he said with a hint of pride. "Let's see Gryffindor house top what we do in this war."

Snape found himself chuckling at the petty jab at their former rival house in Hogwarts.

"Boys...I thought you would have realized by now...that Gryffindor is the best house in Hogwarts." said the voice of Hermione Granger as she strolled onto the battlements and made her way over toward Snape.

His obsidian eyes began to glow as she ran her seemingly delicate pale hand across his sallow pale cheek. He kissed it and pulled her close to him taking in the scent of her hair and the coppery hint of blood from her morning feeding. He could see a small droplet of crimson as it ran down her pale chin.

A low growl emitted from deep in his throat as the combined scents began to intoxicate him.

"I believe you were saying something about needing help to fight this war." said Hermione as Snape gripped her hand and sunk his fangs into the soft pale flesh.

The crimson of her blood had been on his pale lips when he pulled back feeling a bit dizzy from the feeding.

"You've forgotten to feed this morning haven't you?" asked Hermione stroking Snape's sallow pale cheek with the same hand he fed from.

"I needed the fresh air." he replied not at all wishing to discuss what had been on his mind again.

Lucius smirked as he watched the two of them together.

"You know little sister...I find myself feeling a bit famished this morning." he said with heat behind his haunting gray eyes.

The bushy haired witch simply smirked in his direction.

"I'll just bet you are Malfoy." she replied. "It's rather fortunate that Narcissa has been looking for you."

Lucius arched an eyebrow at this.

"Whatever for?" he asked his tone lacking the subtle purr it had before.

"Draco." replied Hermione.

Lucius' eyes widened and he made his way toward the steps leading back into the castle.

Hermione turned her full attention back to Snape. She had known all too well what this had all been like for him. Being his mate had given her quite a few privileges in terms of connection.

"We'll get through this Severus." she said softly caressing his mournful face.

Snape took in the scent of jasmine from her bushy brown hair.

"Yet another war is coming to both the wizarding and muggle worlds." he said his voice heavy with anguish. "They've barely gotten over the destruction the dark lord caused...and it took me losing my life to ensure victory that time."

"You will not be fighting alone." said Hermione. "Both the wizarding and muggle worlds owe you a great deal for all you've done...they think of you as a hero."

Snape sighed.

"They also believe me to be dead." he said.

"They'll still help." replied Hermione. "Even Harry would be willing to lend a hand and get them all to listen if you'd ask."

Snape made his way to the far side of the battlements stepping away from Hermione as his thoughts continued to override his current state of contentment.

"This Lord Harkkon is no dark lord." he said gripping the cold stone beneath his pale hands as he leaned against it. "He will slaughter any and all that are in his path wither they appose him or not...those that stand against him will only be cut down that much quicker."

The bushy haired witch had not known all of what had been revealed to Severus via his father's blood memories but she had a feeling it was worse than anything she could have ever imagined even under Voldemort's reign.

"He seeks to make a daughter of Coldharbour." said Snape gripping the wall. "If he were to get his claws on you..."

Hermione walked over to the distraught wizard.

"Severus...that won't happen." she said trying her best to reassure him.

"No." he said taking a deep breath as the images faded from view. "It won't because I won't allow it."

The two vampirian rulers shared a deeply passionate kiss as the first lights of dawn lit up the morning sky.

Snape looked out over the lands that now belonged to him and all he could see was blood. This had once been a peaceful kingdom with wonderful and brilliant people. Trade had once boomed in this land as well as fishing. Versileius had been a wise and loved king in his mortal life and the people trusted him. Now there had been barren land where lush fields use to be...ash and bone and death.

He had seen when Harkkon unleashed hell upon them and drove them into Selsmire Keep. Before there were so many people one could not possibly count them all. Now there had been only the population sustained within the the halls of Selsmire Keep.

The Potions Master couldn't believe he was expected to look after Selsmire Keeps' population as well as those of the wizarding and muggle worlds.

"Potter might be useful after all." said Snape looking into Hermione's concerned amber eyes. "I want you to arrange a meeting...with the surviving members of The Order of Phoenix."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione still noting the look of concentration on his face as his dark eyes scanned the horizon once more.

"Yes." he replied. "Tell the others that I will be a while."

The bushy haired vampirian witch arched an eyebrow at this.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he against stepped away from her but he climbed the high wall of the battlements.

"To Hogwarts." he replied. "I must speak with Minerva."

"Severus..." started Hermione.

Before she could finish speaking, he had taken off toward Scotland. With a sigh, Hermione made her way down the stone steps that lead into Selsmire Keep. In her mind she wondered just how the Headmistress of Hogwarts was going to react to seeing her thought to be dead colleague return in the form of a vampirian lord.


	23. Chapter 22:A Lion Among Sheep

**Chapter 22:** _ **A Lion Among Sheep**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

 **P** ulsing blood had been in the living veins of all those that made their home in the darkened alley. The ebony clad vampirian lord Severus Snape made his way through the darkened alley. Women of ill repute propositioned him, solicitors tried to catch his attention to sell him there wares, he had little interest in any of them. Even their blood had been mediocre when it came to sustaining his attention. He had not known why but he appeared to have been drawn here while on course for Hogwarts castle. The Potions Master noted that his wand had been tucked away in his coat ready in case there was any altercation. As he stepped through the empty crowd, a chill when down his spine unlike that of which he had ever felt before. It had been strange to feel a twinge of fear given his new found power but there was something immensely dark in his vicinity.

"Come to me child of darkness." hissed a surprisingly familiar voice.

It had been a proper well spoken voice thick with an accent from an ancient tongue long forgotten.

Snape suddenly felt the chill grow in intensity as he looked up to see what looked like a man clad in ebony and scarlet with a gold breastplate over his chest. His cape had been like that of Versileius and his crest different showing a royal seal where the cape draped over his shoulders also in solid gold. His hair had been lengthy and pulled back into an elegant ponytail, his face pale as the snow and covered rather mercifully with a thick black goatee. There had been an inhuman glow in the man's eyes as he stood with his apparently leather boots barely touching the ground.

As if he had no say in the matter, Snape found himself moving toward the man. He struggled some and found resistance futile as he continued to move toward this strange man. It didn't take The Potions Master long to deduce that this man had been a vampire...the fangs that he flashed from beneath his crimson stained lips had been a dead give away. They had been ivory white despite the recent feeding. The flicker of a golden aura behind his darkened eyes had caught Snape's attention as well.

"Well...Well." said the man his accent still thick. "What have we here...a wizard thin-blood?"

Snape could hear the predatory heart of the man beating wildly in excitement. His own had been slow as an eerie calm set upon him. This man had been of Nordic ancestry. He had known this from Versileius' blood memories. He had also been of the Vampirian clan Volkihar. It had been clear now to the Potions Professor that this man...or rather this vampire had been the enemy his father spoke of so often...it had also been clear that he seemed to know nothing about him as he stood silently watching him.

"I am a half-blood." said Snape almost bitterly not even noticing his own fangs had come out under threat of possible violence.

"Of course." replied the strange elder vampire. "I imagine awaking with your new found lifestyle was quite a shock for you."

"It was." replied Snape rather casually.

"Might I ask whom your maker was?" asked the strange man.

Snape simply sighed.

"My maker is no more." he replied evenly.

The stranger sighed this time.

Snape could feel the soft prodding of an inexperienced mind trying to invade his own. Apparently this vampire was not as adept in magic as he would like to believe. The Potions Master easily evaded his invasion and sent false memories into his mind to satisfy his curiosity. This tactic had served him well during the second wizarding war and it appeared to be well founded in this instance.

The golden rings bearing the crest of the family Volkihar had been a dead give away as to his wealth as well as his status.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the elder vampire looking Snape over.

"I do not." Snape lied rather convincingly.

He had known exactly whom it was this elder vampire had been.

The elder vampire sighed again.

"The ignorance of your kind is not lost on me." he said as if he had been some great scholar. "For centuries I have been in a state of hibernation...but I have returned to claim what is rightfully mine...and as such...I feel it is only right for my children to know where they come from."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Children?" he asked.

"I am Lord Harkon Vokihari, Master of the Vampirian race and faithful servant of The Daedra ruler Molag Bal." said the elder vampire. "I am often called the Lion among sheep, and as such I am your father...as it is from my line that your kind descends."

Snape studied this man for a moment.

"Who is Molag Bal?" he asked wondering if it were another potential threat to the two worlds.

Lord Harkon simply smiled.

"He is the father of Vampires, and my creator of sorts." he replied. "I am not surprised you thin bloods know next to nothing of him...he does not associate with your weak and feeble race...I on the other hand am the generous sort."

"Of course." said Snape not at all caring for this creature's ramblings.

Lord Harkon had been a tall sod, towering above even Severus with his impressive height. He would have easily given Igor Karkaroff a run for his money in the height and looks department, as the old Drumstrang Headmaster had been one of the few people taller than Snape.

"Because you appear to be the useful sort...unlike many of the thin-bloods I've come into contact with as of late...I have a gift for you." said Lord Harkon.

Snape had not expected this.

"A gift?" he asked still down playing his status as a vampire lord.

"Indeed." replied Lord Harkon.

He stuck out his arm and slit his wrist with his long fingernail via his index finger. Snape watched seemingly captivated as Lord Hakon's crimson blood dripped rather steadily onto the ground. The scent of it intoxicating to say the least.

"Can you hear it?" hissed Lord Harkon with a smile plastered across his face. "Can you hear it sing?"

Snape nodded absently as he began to drop to his knees with a single thought to his actions. The Potions Master had never felt so weak with overwhelming desire since his first turning. If Lord Harkon had any doubts about him being a thin-blood whelp his apparent submission for the sake of blood quelled them instantly.

"My gift to you...my son." said Lord Harkon with an eerily pleasant smile.

Snape latched onto the strange creatures wrist like a starving babe would it's mother's tit. Lord Harkon's blood tasted like liquid fire as it passed over the Potions Master's tongue. The flavor as well as it's power washing over him. The elder vampire seemed to be quite amused as he watched the younger vampire feed. Snape had not even objected when Lord Hakon stroked his head affectionately as he fed from him. A smile filed across his face when he noted the prominent erection Snape had been sporting as a result of the feeding.

"It seems you were quite starved my son." said Lord Harkon his eyes glossing over with pleasure from sharing his blood with this seemingly newborn vampire.

Snape said nothing as he continued to feed.

Lord Harkon groaned as he tapped the feeding vampire on the shoulder.

"That is enough my son." said Harkon feeling a bit drained as Snape continued to feed from him. "Alright enough!"

The change in Lord Harkon's tone startled Snape as he backed away from him. Never in his life had he felt something so compelling that he would forget himself so easily. The crimson of blood stained his pale mouth as he looked up rather surprised at the elder vampire.

Lord Harkon smiled down at him.

"It's a bit overwhelming...but the power in my blood should make you less weak than the other thin-bloods that plague this area." he said proudly. "I may call upon you in the future...my friend...war is on the horizon...and I need all the able bodied vampires that I can get."

Snape said nothing as the intoxicating sensation ran through his body. His heart beat wildly in is chest as images flooded his mind of conquest in every form from women to distant lands came to him in waves.

Lord Harkon took his leave of Snape as the now blood-drunk vampirian wizard crawled about the ground unable to feel his own body as he struggled to navigate through the blood memories of his infinitely more powerful enemy.

 _The Headmistress' Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape crashed through the window rather feeling rather blood-drunk as he collapsed onto the hard stone floor of Hogwarts castle. He had made enough noise to wake the dead as he rolled onto his back. His pale mouth covered in crimson and his arms trembling. He had been wanting Hermione and could not seem to find the witch anywhere as he stumbled about the Headmistress' office. Snape had barely managed to get to his feet when a voice had barely registered in his ears and he found himself thrown halfway across the room by a force of magic.

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ the voice had said.

Snape barely registered that it had come from the Headmistress as she glared rather murderously at him.

"M-Minerva?" he said not at all trusting his line of sight.

"What are you doing here creature?" she asked angrily. "And why have you chosen to impersonate my...Potions Professor?"

"Y-Your Potions Professor?" asked Snape not at all understanding her meaning. "I do not recall being your...anything Minerva."

Minerva cast a light charm in the hopes of making Snape cower into the shadows. The Potions Professor simply rolled his eyes.

"Are you done?" he asked seemingly annoyed.

"Not at all." she replied unleashing spell after spell after him.

Snape scrambled to his feet and deflected them all with lightening speed. The Headmistress' mouth dropped not recalling a time when Snape had been so fast. He some how took advantage of her shock and spelled her into her chair taking her wand from her in the process.

"What is the meaning of this!?" she shouted angrily. "Let me out of this chair."

"I don't much like the idea of letting you hex me old woman." replied Snape almost bitterly.

"Who are you!?" she demanded still angry. "Why have you come to my school!?"

"I believe...this school rightfully belongs to me." he replied with a glint behind his obsidian eyes. "Isn't that right Albus?"

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore simply smirked as he took in the sight of the Potions Master.

"Severus." he said with a pleasant smile. "So you did survive the war."

Headmistress McGonagall narrowed her green eyes at the older wizard's portrait.

"Albus?" she said. "You knew about...this?"

The portrait smiled as the eyes flickered with an unsettling glint.

"I've heard rumors that Severus was alive...if that is what you are getting at." said Dumbledore.

"Rumors?" asked Minerva annoyed. "I've never heard any such rumors."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Well as you both well know...these walls talk." said Dumbledore.

"Are you sure it's the walls Albus or just you gossiping portraits?" asked Minerva with her eyes narrowed at the portrait.

Snape's eyes suddenly widened.

"Phineas." said he said glaring at the elder Slytherin Headmaster. "Have you been to my quarters as of late?"

Phineas Black simply smirked as a knowing glance filed across his face.

"Why Headmaster Snape, whatever do you mean?" he asked.

The Potions Professor rolled his eyes.

"Nosy old sod." he muttered.

"What are you two Slytherins babbling about?" asked Minerva feeling out of the loop.

"What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin." said both Headmaster Phineas Black and Severus Snape in unison.

Dumbledore had a knowing smile filed across his face as he too looked at Snape.

"Albus you are a Gryffindor." said Minerva wanting to know the details of what occurred in Snape's quarters.

"I'm sorry Minerva." he said with a pleasant tone. "But Phineas and Severus are right...what happens in the Slytherin dungeons stays in the Slytherin dungeons."

The Headmistress rolled her eyes.

"Well can one of you kindly explain to my why he's rooting around my office in the middle of the night?" she asked still very annoyed.

Snape sighed.

"I came here to warn you." he said almost bitterly. "Though there was some complications before I arrived."

"Judging by the blood on your face and the sated look in your eyes I'd say it was more than a few complications." replied Minerva observant. "I take it you didn't truly survive the war did you Severus?"

Snape shook his head.

"And of course you are now one of those blood sucking creatures like that fellow Sanguini, whom had attended Slughorn's Slug Club party?" she asked still very observant.

The Potions Master wiped the blood from his mouth and shook his head.

"No." he replied. "I am something far more superior...and I can not even begin to explain it to you in one sitting...suffice if to say...I have come to give you both a warning and an offer of alliance."

"What pray tell requires such a thing?" asked Minerva now giving him her undivided attention.

The Portraits appeared to have done the same.

"There is another war coming to the wizarding and muggle worlds." replied Snape evenly. "One of the like that no one has ever seen before...it will make the dark lord's reign of terror pale in comparison...and push every living citizen to the brink of extension...the only chance we have against the forces that seek to control these worlds is an alliance..."

Minerva could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"What are you saying?" she asked stunned.

"I am saying Minerva...that I require the allegiance of Hogwarts Castle and any other allies we can muster to combat this coming threat." replied Snape. "I have seen the face of this enemy and it is not one that could be so easily intimidated...nor does this enemy lack intellect...this threat is capable of power far beyond our understanding even here in the wizarding world."

"So...you have met your father at last." said Dumbledore with a serious expression on his face.

Snape's obsidian eyes flickered over toward the former Headmaster.

"Y-You knew?" he asked in a seemingly broken tone.

"It was the secret of your mother." said Dumbledore. "I gave my word that I would keep it quiet."

Snape glared at the former Headmaster.

"Why am I not surprised." he said rather testily. "It seems every aspect of my life you've managed to stick your nose where it didn't belong."

Minerva looked back n forth between the two of them.

"What is going on?" she asked. "Who is Severus' father?"

"Versileius Sebastian." replied Dumbledore. "He was of the ancient race of Vampirians...and the lover of Eileen Prince prior to her running off to the muggle world where she married Tobias Snape...and gave birth to one son...Severus."

Snape found himself baring his fangs as Dumbledore spoke.

The shock of Severus Snape being the son of a Vampirian had barely set in when his fangs provided the proof of the far-fetched tale.

"You knew all this time about the boy's father being a vampire and you never told him Albus?" asked Minerva annoyed. "What the hell were you thinking...and if you say the greater good I will not hesitate to hex you...insensitive git!"

Snape had been rather shocked by Minerva's reaction...it also appeared that Dumbledore had been shocked as well and quickly closed his mouth in a bid to avoid being hexed.

"I am so sorry that Albus had been such an insensitive git your whole life Severus...perhaps now you can find some peace." she said.

Snape smirked.

"I believe I have." he replied thinking of a certain bushy haired witch.

"Well good... _Merlin_ knows you deserve it." she replied.

Phineas laughed knowing just what Snape had been talking about.

"If you want that alliance the you know that you have it." said the Headmistress. "At the moment I am in desperate need of some rest...I trust I do not have to worry about keeping garlic at my bed side?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"No need to flatter yourself old woman...I've no need to feed on the likes of you." he replied. "We shall speak more about this matter come morning...I have a home of my own to look after."

Minerva nodded.

"Well, kindly release me and be off with you then." she said a bit testy.

Snape released the older witch and jumped out of the window. There was an eerie silence as The Potions Master set his course for Selsmire Keep.


	24. Chapter 23:The Doom Bringer

**Chapter 23:** _ **The Doom Bringer**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}**_

 **My Thanks To All Of My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**

 _ **{"Freezin' rests his head on a pillow made of concrete again... Oh Feelin' maybe he'll see a little betters any days...Oh hand out faces that he sees come again ain't that familiar ...Oh dark grin he can't help when he's happy he looks insane... Even flow... Thoughts arrive like butterflies... Oh he don't know... So he chases them away... Someday yet he'll begin his life again... Life again "} Even Flow, Pearl Jam**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content ahead, Mature themes...**_

 _Selsmire Keep,Unknown World..._

 **B** lood-drunk had not been how Severus wished to return to his home at Selsmire Keep. Though he had little choice in the matter. His mind had been flooded with that strange creature's blood memories, ranging from early childhood to the first encounter with the monster Molag Bal. Apparently, Lord Harkon had not been a lord when he initially started out. In truth he had been a lowly squire with vast delusions of grandeur. This squire known then as Argos Harkon, son of a lowly thief and a common street whore. Severus stumbled through the halls intoxicated as his eyes glowed with the crimson of blood that streamed down his sallow pale cheeks. His mouth and tongue had been red from his encounter and his own blood had been heated in his veins. He knew not how he managed to keep it together as the memories began to increase, mixing with those of his father's blood memories presenting a much clearer picture than what he was exposed to previously.

The lord of the keep had been seeking his mate as he ventured the halls, staggering into their bedchambers shaking with unquenchable need. At first glance, Hermione had been startled by the crazed look in her mate's eyes as Severus immediately stripped off his attire and swiftly moved about the room at speeds that not even the bushy haired vampirian witch could keep up with. Snape struggled with the seemingly unbearable heat that caused the blood in his veins to boil with it's purity.

He had been sporting an erection unlike any that he had ever experienced since becoming a Vampirian. It seemed to have become almost painful as his bloodied obsidian eyes took in the sight of his mate.

"Severus?" asked Hermione confused about his apparent state of mind. "W-What's happened to you?"

Snape said nothing as he immediately crushed his pale lips into her soft pink ones in as if he were intending to devour her. Before Hermione knew it he had her pressed up against a nearby wall and trembling as his skillful hands laid waste to her attire in a matter of seconds. His cold lean form pressed hard into her now exposed warm body as he lifted her in the air and with a sudden burst of skill and need, impaled the vampirian young witch onto his prominent erection.

The need to dominate and take his mate had continued to drive him as he let out a feral grown.

Hermione had not put up much of a fight, though she had been concerned for her mate's strange behavior. He had never been overly aggressive when they coupled before, that had usually been her aspect of their union. His fangs came out in an instant as he suddenly slammed into the young witch needing to claim ever inch of her with his ardor.

The images had been burning behind his eyes by the time he got her to the bed pressing her slender back into the plush mattress. The silk covers ruffled with the ferocity of their act as Snape continued to plough into the bushy haired witch with whom he was bonded. There had been no words between them as the images continued to bombard him.

Hermione clawed at the pale flesh on the vampirian wizard's back.

The gesture did little to deter Snape as he continued to thrust into the writhing young witch as if his life had depended upon it.

 _{ Molag Bal had been a selfish and cruel tyrant of a creature, his nefarious acts of domination had been the stuff of legend. The creation of the accursed Vampirian and Vampire breeds had been only a minor tribute to his absolute evil. The facilitation of prolonged rape when granting the request of those foolish enough to seek him out in a bid to gain his power of immortality had been cringe worthy._

 _Harkon had been raped for a good two months before he was granted his request, and he had been half dead and irrevocably scared as a result. Versileius had been a mortal man with vengeance in his heart when Harkon's eldest daughter Serana had come to him in his time of need. The murder of King Versileius' family and clan had prompted this war, as the former squire Harkon coveted the throne and the Sebastian family's power._

 _With Serana's betrayal, Versileius was given the tools to fight for his kingdom once more despite all that he had initially lost. }_

At the end of their act, Severus groaned as his release washed through him. His mind had become much more clear in the wake of his lust and he lied in bed beside an equally spent Hermione whom had gently pushed his lengthy and soggy raven locks from his sweat blasted pale face.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" she asked panting a bit as she did.

"I-I...apologize...that was not my intention for this evening but...it was a compulsion I couldn't ignore." replied Snape looking up at the ceiling.

"Whose blood have you drank to get all worked up?" asked Hermione sitting up a bit to get a good look at him.

"I-I believe it was Harkon." replied Snape. "The doom bringer."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"How did you end up running into him...I thought you were going to speak with McGonagall." she said.

"I did speak with Minerva...she and Hogwarts are happy to cast their lot in with us in the up coming war." replied Snape. "My meeting Harkon was rather incidental...he had been following me since I arrived in the wizarding world and to keep him from venturing to Hogwarts or back here, I stopped at Knockturn Alley to throw him off my trail."

The bushy haired witch considered the consequences of Harkon finding either place and nodded. It had been a very clever strategy on Snape's part to keep Harkon away from the innocents.

"So how did you end up..." she began.

"Drinking his blood?" asked Snape turning his attention to his mate at last. "Would you believe I had no choice in the matter?"

Hermione shook her head.

Snape sighed.

"He insisted believing me to be some thin-blood that needed the power of his blood to function in the light of day." he replied. "He even thought to recruit me against...my father."

Hermione's eyes widened. They had not found out if Versileius had even survived that battle with Harkon and here was the twisted blood lord making it worse on Severus.

"I'm sorry." she said reflecting on his loss.

"I'm fine." replied Snape sitting up and getting out of bed.

He made his way over toward the make-shift bar and sampled a bit of blood from the usual castle donors. It did little to calm his nerves. The force of those brutal blood memories would flare up once more but for the time being he had been stable. Content to have his own thoughts and memories back.

Hermione stretched in the center of their bed with the silk sheets wrapped around her naked form. Snape smiled as he took in the sight of her. She had taken to being a vampire quite well for someone who had been turned into one as a result of a cowardly assault and had her life stolen from her. Being saddled as his mate had been no picnic for her either, given his status as Vampirian Lord of Selsmire Keep. His place in this ancient war not withstanding, but he could not have imagined doing any of this without her.

"Stop admiring me from afar and come back to bed." said Hermione knowing him all too well. "You could use a few moments more of rest before we began to actively recruit more allies to our cause...you've gotten a taste of the enemy's power tonight...and you know he means business."

Snape nodded as he finished off his blood cocktail and climbed back into bed with his mate. She immediately straddled his lap and planted slow sweet kisses along his exposed torso. He smirked when he felt her fangs pierce his pale flesh and she suckled the warm superior blood from his veins.

The two of them lied in each other's arms for a few more minutes before getting dressed and heading down to main hall, the royal court assembled to discuss what to do about the upcoming war and a proper battle plan. With Versileius gone, the bulk of the planning fell on Snape.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Later..._

 _The Dining Hall, Selsmire Keep..._

Snape had been seated at the head of the royal court with Hermione at his side. The entire Selsmire Keep community had been present in the form of their human and vampirian representatives. The grim expression on Snape's face had been as a result of talk about the upcoming war they needed to raise a powerful army in the hopes of putting an end to Harkon's reign of terror for good. The Potions Master had not been very comfortable being responsible for lives in three different worlds. Fighting two wars for the good of two words had been the end of him before and he doubted very much that there had been another reprieve for him in the works as Harkon prepared to demonstrate his unbelievable power as well as favor from Molag Bal.

Try as Snape might to avoid getting readily involved in leadership during conflict, it seemed he had been destined to be in the spotlight no matter the war. All eyes fell upon him as he stood, the defacto leader of The Blood Knight Order and Lord Of Selsmire Keep. He had not felt this much pressure since he had been the Headmaster of Hogwarts and The Second in command of the Death Eater ranks in the second wizarding war. His death had given him a small reprieve as he looked upon the faces of the shaken and war weary before him.

"I have seen the face of our enemy...a thoughtless and cruel tyrant with only a lust for power as equally insatiable as his lust for blood." he began feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders once more. "Everyone here knows that I am new to this conflict between your clans but I assure you I am far from new when it comes to war...I have fought for years to keep the wizarding and muggle worlds from falling due to the tyranny of a mad despot wizard with an insatiable thirst for power and I promise you all that I will do everything in my power to combat this new tyrant in the form of a vampirian warlord."

Hermione watched him, thinking back to the speech he gave in the great hall on the last night she had seen him as a mortal wizard, the last time she would see him alive would be while he bled to death in the shrieking shack as a result of Voldemort's brutal assault with his snake Nagini. He had not been a fan of public speaking. Her bond with him as well as his lack of enthusiasm about the having to do so in the past made her well aware of this.

"Tonight I have taken steps to secure an alliance with Hogwarts." he said as everyone tentatively hung on his every word. "From there I hope to gather support between both worlds in a bid to combat the doom bringer and his forces." said Snape trying his best to sound as confident as Versileius would, he had known all too well the people of Selsmire Keep looked to him as they would his absent father. "With our combined efforts I believe we can win this war...not just for the sake of this world but for any other under threat of Harkon's tyranny."

Lucius Malfoy nodded understanding his little brother's strategy.

"As Former Governor of Hogwarts and a member of the Ministry Of Magic, I am hoping to bring them on board to our cause." he said getting the attention of everyone around them and thankfully taking the spotlight off Severus who had been relatively grateful for the assistance.

"As the friend of Harry Potter and a member of The Golden Trio I am willing to approach him for support in our cause...the wizarding world is willing to listen to their greatest hero." said Hermione offering some assistance of her own.

"We will train nonstop and execute plans for overall safety in a bid to secure the Keep." chimed Forengar. "We must ensure the Keeps remains our safe haven long after this war his done."

Snape nodded his approval at all three means of preparation.

"I want the Blood Knights to provide security and have the citizens prepare for war as well...it is there lives on the line should Harkon attack us directly." he said.

"As you wish, Lord Severus." replied Forengar.

Once the meeting had concluded they all agreed acquiring more allies would best serve them as well as extensive training.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Selsmire Keep..._

Snape paced the empty corridors of the Keep unable to find sleep or tame his restless mind as it wondered through the numerous blood memories. This had all been happening so quickly, first nearly dying at the end of the second wizarding war, finding out he had a father and a life not at all connected to that bastard Tobias Snape, Becoming a Vampire Lord and mating with his former student. Now he found himself thrust into the thick of an ongoing war which had been taking place long before he was born.

"How grand it must be to be the chosen one." muttered Snape recalling saying those words to a teenage Harry Potter during his sixth year at Hogwarts.

It seemed he was getting a taste of what the bewildered young Potter had to endure as the second wizarding war loomed over him as he aged and the lengthy past of the first one made him a legend. Being the son of a fallen hero of the Order had ensure Harry Potter had big shoes to fill in his own mind.

Standing in the silence of the stone corridors that lined his new home, Severus could understand what that pressure had been like and it wasn't something that had been in his head as time passed...he had to literally take the place of a man he knew next to nothing about and fight his battle in a bid to keep all that he had ever cared for in either life from being destroyed.

Snape sighed basking in the cool air that surrounded him.

"I've never seen you so unhinged before." said the voice of Hermione as she appeared from the shadows. "From what I've ever seen of you...you were always so calm and so focused...never flinching or hesitating when it came to your duty."

"Looks can be deceiving." muttered Snape taking a deep breath as he began to mask his discomfort.

"Don't do that." said Hermione quickly approaching him and stroking his sallow pale cheek. "Don't hide from me."

Snape sighed.

"I wasn't..." he started then realized that was exactly what he was doing. "It's a force of habit...being a Slytherin and all."

The bushy haired witch sighed.

"I suppose." she said still stroking his cheek. "When you didn't come to bed I figured you'd be out here pacing and trying to come up with a number of solutions...it's actually what I'd do in this situation."

Snape smirked at this.

"Apparently we are quite a suitable match as it were." he replied rather dryly.

"Indeed we are." replied Hermione. "Everything will work out Severus..."

The Potions Master nodded not really wishing to hear her nor had he actually believed it could be possible but made up his mind to pretend. It seemed to be the only thing that had given him peace. It had been more than enough to make him content to leave it at that for the time being.

"Come." he said taking her by the hand and leading her toward their bedchambers.

Without a word Hermione followed him, not at all sure about what would become of them in the coming days herself. Although, she had been happy to spend as much time with Severus Snape until then.


End file.
